The fabulous life of Hermine G and Severus S
by Anyanka3
Summary: Herm und Sev nehmen an einem Wettbewerb teil. Und irgendwie kommt alles anders als sie gedacht hatten...Chap 10 up! COMPLETE!
1. Kapitel Aller Anfang ist schwer

_A/N: Oje, ich habe ewig keine Herm/Sev Story mehr geschrieben und wollte mich nun doch an einem neuen Projekt versuchen. R kommt erst später. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ach ja, die beiden, sowie alle anderen HP-Charaktere gehören natürlich mir, genauso wie Italien und die Ölvorkommen in der Nordsee. weltherrschaftansichreißlachen Nee, ist natürlich quatsch. Mir gehören nur meine kranken Fantasien._

_Enjoy it!_

_Anya_

**The fabulous life of Hermine Granger and Severus Snape**

**Kapitel 1 – Aller Anfang ist schwer**

Hermine Granger saß im Hof von Hogwarts und ließ sich die pralle Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Sie hatte gerade ihre letzte Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hinter sich. Sie fühlte sich beschwingt. Es war entschieden besser gelaufen, als sie vorher angenommen hatte. Seitdem Lupin seit ihrem siebten und letzten Schuljahr wieder unterrichtete hatte ihr das Fach wieder Spaß gemacht. Nicht das sie es nicht auch bei allen anderen Lehrern beherrscht hätte, doch wenn man einen guten, wirklich guten Lehrer bekam war es eben doch etwas anderes.

Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt schon an den Vorbereitungen für ihre Prüfung in Zaubertränken sitzen, doch es war hier einfach zu herrlich und sie fand, dass sie sich etwas Ruhe verdient hatte. Doch wie das immer mit perfekten Momenten ist, verschwand auch dieser und wurde durch eine dunkle Stimme unterbrochen. Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah sich um.

„Ms Granger, irre ich mich oder schreiben sie morgen bei mir ihre Abschlussprüfung? Sollten sie nicht schon längst über ihren Büchern sitzen?", schnarrte Snape mit einem undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck, baute sich vor ihr auf und fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen. Es war schwierig, aber Hermine hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Ich denke ich habe mir ebenso wie alle anderen einen Moment Ruhe verdient, Professor. Natürlich nur wenn es sie nicht stört.", sagte sie kühn und mit einer Spur Ironie, kaum zu überhören für Snape. Im selben Moment kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie sich damit vielleicht zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte, aber dafür war es natürlich wider mal zu spät. Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall.

„Denken sie daran Ms Granger: Die Besten sind das Maß an dem die anderen gemessen werden und wenn sie verhindern wollen, dass ein anderer dieses Maß stellt, dann sollten sie sich tiefer in ihren Büchern vergraben, als sie es je getan haben.", zischte Snape. Auf seiner Stirn glaubte Hermine einen dünnen Schweißfilm zu sehen. Aber er würde seinen Umhang wohl auch in diesem Jahr im Sommer nicht ablegen, jedenfalls nicht dann, wenn ein Schüler es sehen könnte. Schade eigentlich. Sie hatte schon immer einmal wissen wollen, wie Snape in Shorts und T-Shirt aussehen mochte. Es wäre sicher ein Anblick für die Götter gewesen. Aber solche Gedanken waren in dieser Situation nicht gerade angebracht.

„Oh, machen sie sich da keine Sorgen.", sprach sie überzeugt und setzte dann mit spitzer Zunge hinterher: „Glauben sie mir, meine Arbeit wird die beste, die sie je in der Zeit in der sie hier Lehrer waren gesehen haben." Es war sonst nicht ihre Art in solcher Weise aufzuschneiden, aber es lohnte sich schon wegen Snapes verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck über ihr zur Schau getragenes Selbstbewusstsein. Sie wollte ihm keine Chance zu Erwiderung lassen und deshalb drehte sie sich resolut um und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten zum Schloss zurück. Ein Abgang mit wehenden Fahnen, dachte sie in sich hinein lachend. 90 Gummipunkte für die Emanzipation. Hermine grinste dämlich vor sich hin. Oh, ja Snape musste sie hassen und in diesem Moment war es ein kleiner Triumph. Es war eine Beleidigung seiner Autorität, dass sie ihn einfach stehen ließ, aber ohne ein Wort, für das er ihr womöglich Punkte abziehen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich würde er dafür bei der Korrektur ihrer Prüfung noch genauer sein, aber das konnte sie jetzt nicht außer Fassung bringen. Sie hatte einfach zu gute Laune um sich allzu große Sorgen darüber zu machen, wie Snape versuchen könnte ihr eine schlechtere Note zu geben. Außerdem gab es da noch das nie ausgesprochenes Gesetz, eine Regel, die in jeder Schule galt, egal ob bei Zauberern oder Muggeln: Ein Schüler der gute Noten schreibt ist eine uneinnehmbare Festung. Kein Lehrer traut sich einem Schüler eine schlechte Note zu geben, wenn alle anderem ihm ausschließlich gute geben. Auch Snape nicht, fügte Hermine noch hinzu und verdrückte sich mit dieser Überzeugung in die Geborgenheit ihrer Bücher. Eigentlich kannte sie größtenteils den kompletten Inhalt auswendig, aber es sollte doch wohl nicht schaden, es noch einmal zu überfliegen.

Snape ärgerte sich wirklich. Diese keine Hexe (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) hatte ihn einfach stehen gelassen. Wie einen begossenen Pudel! Eine bodenlose Unverschämtheit. Und dann auch noch diese unüberhörbare Gewissheit in ihrer Stimme, dass sie die beste Arbeit des Jahrgangs schreiben würde, ja die beste in seiner gesamten Laufbahn. Und das Schlimmste war, er wusste das sie Recht hatte. Hermine Granger würde genau das tun, was sie ihm prophezeit hatte und es konnte sie nichts davon abhalten. Nicht mal der dunkle Lord, denn der war dummerweise tot. Harry Potter kam, sah und siegte. (Homer Simpson würde jetzt sagen ‚NEIN')

Am nächsten Morgen war alles wie erwartet. Hermine saß völlig ruhig über ihren Aufgaben. Es bewegten sich nur Augen und ihre rechte Hand, die einheitlich schnell mit der Feder über das Pergament kratzte. Sie war die pure Perfektion. Gelassen, genau und unerhört gründlich. Es war fast ein wenig unheimlich, denn es schien auffallend wenige Dinge zu geben, die Hermine Granger nicht konnte. Es war unerträglich.

Severus merkte, dass er über diesen Gedanken hinaus unaufmerksam gewesen war. Aber er musste auf der Hut sein. Weasley hatte gerade versucht bei Potter abzuschreiben, obwohl es dem nicht besser zu ergehen schien.

„Mr. Weasley, dürfte ich so bitten ihre Augen ausschließlich auf ihre Arbeit zu richten. Ansonsten, beim nächsten Mal ist sie weg und sie dürfen das Jahr noch einmal wiederholen.", erklärte Snape kalt und ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Klasse schweifen.

Seine Schüler hatten noch genau eine halbe Stunde Zeit und er merkte wie die Luft im Raum begann drückend zu werden. In diesem Moment stand Hermine auf und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Entgeistert starrten ihre Mitschüler sie an, selbst Snape konnte einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht unterdrücken.

Völlig gelassen überreichte sie ihm das ordentlich und eng beschriebene Bündel Pergament, zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ dem Raum. Snape starrte ihr bewegungslos hinterher. Später war er froh, dass seine Schüler konzentriert schrieben oder es wenigstens versuchten und ihn nicht mit diesem lächerlichen Gesichtsausdruck sahen, denn er war sie völlig sicher, das er nur lächerlich ausgesehen haben konnte. Nie war ihm das bei einer Abschlussarbeit passiert. Selbst er hatte seine Prüfungsunterlagen damals erst zehn Minuten vor Schluss abgegeben und schon damals hatte das für Verwunderung gesorgt. Während die anderen noch schrieben überflog Snape von Neugier gepackt ihren Text. Es war brillant. Er wusste schon jetzt dass das die Höchstpunktzahl war, wenn nicht mehr. Ihre Intentionen waren Fehlerfrei, jeder Gedanke genau strukturiert und ausgeführt. Snape zog für einen Moment Selbstmord in Betracht. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie gut war, aber so gut? Das war für den Moment zu viel für ihn. Ihr Abschneiden bedeutete nicht nur ihren Triumph über ihn, indem sie ihr Versprechen wahr machte, sondern auch, dass er nun sprichwörtlich in der Scheiße saß. Und er hatte sich schon gefreut, sie bald entgültig losgeworden zu sein.

Pünktlich zum Ende der Stunde zwang er alle zu Abgabe. Einige Schüler tuschelten beim verlassen des Klassenraumes vernehmlich über Hermine. Andere sahen aus als müssten sie brechen. Als der letzte verschwunden war, wurde es auch für Snape Zeit.

Dumbledore saß entspannt hinter seinem Schreibtisch als Severus Snape durch die Tür stürmte und dann abrupt stehen blieb. Sein Gesicht zeigte Unwillen, stellte der Schulleiter auf den ersten Blick fest.

„Sie haben gewonnen.", erklärte er resigniert und mit einer Spur Trotz, so wie ihn kleine Jungen haben, wenn sie etwas wollten, aber nicht bekommen haben und nur einsehen müssen, dass ihr Quengeln keinen Sinn hatte. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass Snape niemals quengeln würde.

„Was habe ich gewonnen? Doch wohl nicht etwa die Reise nach Irland. Ich habe bei dem wöchentlichen Gewinnspiel des Tagespropheten teilgenommen und hoffte...", weiter kam Dumbledore nicht, weil Snape ihn barsch unterbrach.

„Nein, ich spreche von der Sache mit Ms Granger...", sagte er und konnte einen leicht angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck nicht unterdrücken. Es war einfach zu demütigend.

„Oh,...", tat der alte Zauberer überrascht und schielte ihn über seine Halbmondbrillengläser an, „Sie haben es sich anders überlegt? Woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

„Die Siebtklässler haben gerade ihre schriftliche Prüfung bei mir abgelegt...", setzte Snape in seiner Erklärung an, stockte dann aber und warf ein: „Aber darüber sind sie natürlich informiert." Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. Severus schien nicht zur Sache kommen zu wollen, musste sich aber letztendlich doch irgendwann überwinden.

„Kurz und gut: Ich werde ihren Rat annehmen und Ms Granger bitten als meine Assistentin zu fungieren, so wie sie es mir geraten haben." Seine letzten Worte klangen zerknirscht, doch Dumbledore hatte wenig Mitleid für seinen Zaubertränkelehrer übrig. Er war begeistert! Seit Wochen versuchte er Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass dies die einzig richtige Entscheidung sei, doch langsam hatte er aufgehört auf einen Sinneswandel seitens Severus zu warten. Umso größer war jetzt sein Tatendrang.

„Hervorragend, hervorragend!", rief er aus und rieb sich die Hände.

„Ähm...", ließ Snape vernehmen.

„Wunderbar, wunderbar, ich werde gleich mit dem Organisationskomitee in Verbindung treten. Sollten sie einen Preis gewinnen wird das eine ganz wunderbare Werbung und Auszeichnung für Hogwarts sein! Bravo, Severus, bravo."

„Ähm...Prof. Dumbledore. Ich habe Ms Granger noch gar nicht gefragt, ob sie überhaupt teilnehmen möchte. Vielleicht lehnt sie dieses Angebot ab...", gab Severus mit etwas zu auffälliger Hoffnung in der Stimme zu bedenken.

„Ach, Papperlapapp, sie wir begeistert sein, alle werden begeistert sein. Sie sollten sofort zu ihr gehen und sie bitten sich ihnen in dieser Sache anzuschließen. Zitronenbonbon?", sagte der Schulleiter und streckte Severus ein Bonbon hin, das aussah als sei es schon dreimal geschmolzen und wieder fest geworden. Angewidert schüttelte Snape den Kopf. Wie konnte man so was nur essen? Severus Snape hatte es sich nie erklären können, aber für seinen Vorgesetzten schien diese Zitronendinger so was wie ein Grundnahrungsmittel zu sein. Es war manchmal fast beängstigend.

Snape fand Granger in der Bibliothek. Typisch! Dieser Wissensdrang war kaum auszuhalten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch eine Schattierung dunkler als sie ihn bemerkte und von ihren Büchern aufschaute.

„Prof. Snape?"

„Ms Granger, nun, es gibt da eine Sache, für die sie sich vielleicht interessieren könnten.", setze Snape in seiner Erklärung an.

„Wollen sie sich nicht setzten Prof.?", wollte Hermine höflich wissen, denn sie glaubte etwas gut machen zu müssen, wegen dem gestrigen Vorfall. Vielleicht war er gekommen um sie dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Aus seinem Gesicht konnte sie keinerlei Anzeichen dafür oder gegen ihre Vermutung entnehmen. Er starrte sie wie immer finster an. Dieser Mann schien nur zwei Gesichtsausdrücke zu haben, einen herablassend finsteren und einen noch herablassender und noch finstereren. Gut, vielleicht war da noch der wütende und der noch wütendere, aber das war auch alles.

„Nein, ich stehe sehr gut.", schnarrte er und Hermine zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern: Dann halt nicht. Wer nicht will, der hat schon.

„Dann würde mich interessieren, wofür ich mich interessieren sollte.", sagte sie und stand ebenfalls auf, weil sie sich in ihrer sitzenden Position ein wenig klein und verloren fühlte. Es war einfacher mit Snape zu kommunizieren, wenn man sich wenigstens mit den Augen auf ungefähr der selben Linie befand.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erklärte herablassend: „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie aufstehen müssen, nur weil ich diese Position bevorzuge."

„Ich habe es trotzdem getan.", meinte Hermine darauf leichthin.

„Nun gut, da wir dieses schwerwiegende Problem nun gelöst hätten...Es geht um Folgendes: Wahrscheinlich haben sie schon davon gehört. Dieses Jahr findet wie alle vier Jahre der allgemeine Wettbewerb der Vereinigung der Zauberschulen statt."

„Richtig, Parvati tritt mit Prof. Ich-kann-dir-die-Zukunft-vorraus-sagen- Trelawney an. Harry mit Prof. Lupin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und...", plapperte Hermine munter bis sie abrupt stoppte und dann mehr flüsterte als sagte: „Sie wollen doch nicht das ich, ich meine sie und ich, ich meine wir beide... da mitmachen, ich meine in Zaubertränken..." „Sie haben eine rasche Auffassungsgabe, Ms Granger.", wieder ein Satz der vor Ironie nur so triefte, aber in diesem Moment wurde ihr das in keinerlei Weise bewusst.

„Werden sie es tun?" Das es klang irgendwie gestelzt, aber es brachte den entscheidenden Vorteil, dass er nicht etwas sagen musste wie: „Werden sie mit mir gemeinsam am Wettbewerb teilnehmen?"

„Ja, ich meine, natürlich!", erklärte Hermine begeistert. Snape hatte diese Reaktion befürchtet.

„Gut, dann lasse ich ihnen in den nächsten Tagen alle nötigen Informationen zukommen. Prof. Dumbledore wird alle Formalitäten erledigen." Das Gespräch schien hier für Snape beendet zu sein. Er drehte sich um und ging auf den Ausgang zu. Hermine hatte in dem Moment ein Deja-vu. Nur das sie darin mit Snape die Rolle getauscht hatte. Noch ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte besann sie sich und rief ihm hinterher: „Prof. Snape, das ganze findet in Paris statt, nicht wahr?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Snape drehte sich nicht einmal um, um ihr zu antworten, sondern schnarrte nur: „Ja, Ms Granger...wie immer perfekt." Hermine hörte nur den ersten Teil seiner Antwort und war zufrieden. Snape war zufrieden, weil sie genau das tat. Und sie hätten zufrieden sterben können, wenn dieser Wettbewerb nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre. Was tut man nicht alles für ein wenig Anerkennung, dachte Snape und machte sich schleunigst daran in seine Räume zu kommen. Ihm war viel zu warm. Wenn man Severus Snape war, war der Sommer als Lehrer eine Tortur.

Hermine war seit ihrem ersten Schultag nicht mehr so nervös gewesen. Nachdem alle Prüfungen hinter ihr lagen, sie ihre Abschlusszeugnis erhalten hatte und der dazugehörige Ball mit allen Nebenwirkungen überstanden worden war stand sie nun mit Prof. Lupin, Snape, Trelawney, Dumbledore, Harry und Parvati im Eingangsbereich des Schlosses. Der Schulleiter hatte ihnen noch einmal viel Erfolg gewünscht und nun sollte es losgehen. Mit Flohpulver nach Paris. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledore extra eine Sondererlaubnis für dieses Vorhaben einholen müssen, aber Hermine war momentan nicht in der Lage sich näher damit zu befassen.

Nacheinander betraten sie den Kamin. Als Hermine an der Reihe war atmete sie noch einmal tief durch du sagte dann laut und deutlich: Paris, Hotel Figaro. Nach wenigen Sekunden befand sie sich im Foyer eines riesigen Gebäudes. Überall saßen und standen Zauberer und Hexen, die wohl genau wie sie hier waren, um an dem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen. Snape trat gerade hinter ihr aus dem Kamin und stellte sich neben sie. Hermine konnte es einfach nicht unterdrücken. Sie drehte kurz ihren Kopf und grinste Snape breit an. Egal was er davon halten mochte. Er war nicht mehr ihr Lehrer, sondern so was wie ihr Partner in dieser Sache.

Severus sah genau die kindliche Freude in Hermines Gesicht, obwohl sie eigentlich schon eine Frau war. Früher, so glaubte er, hatte er auch diesen Gesichtsausdruck beherrscht, aber mit den Jahren war er ihm abhanden gekommen so wie die Erinnerung an einen besonders schönen Traum, den man eigentlich nie vergessen wollte. Für einen kurzen Moment gefiel es ihm, dass sie ihm zeigte, dass diese Sache für sie keinesfalls ein Zwang war, sondern etwas worüber man sich freuen konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit betrat ein untersetzter Zauberer die Halle, stieg umständlich auf ein Podest und erklärte mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen: „Willkommen, ich bin Rufus Stemson und Organisator dieser Veranstaltung. Es freut mich ganz außerordentlich, dass sie alle den Weg hierher gefunden haben und ich hoffe er war nicht allzu beschwerlich. Vorerst möchte ich sagen, dass es sich hier in erster Linie um einen fairen Wettstreit im Namen der Wissenschaft handeln soll. Jeglicher Versuch von Manipulation und Sabotage wird mit der Disqualifikation bestraft. Aber ich denke, dass ist jedem Teilnehmer bewusst. Weiterhin sind Absprachen verboten. Das ganze Regelwerk finden sie in den ihnen zugeteilten Räumen. Die Schlüssel werden sie in Kürze erhalten. Dann können sie sich auf ihre Zimmer begeben. Dort finden sie ebenfalls individuelle Anweisungen im Bezug auf die ersten Prüfungen. Nebenbei bemerkt: Innerhalb dieses Gebäudes dürfen keine Zauber angewandt werden, die nicht im Zusammenhang mit dem Wettbewerb stehen. Ihr Gepäck ist auch schon dort. Nun wünsche ich ihnen allen viel Spaß und vor allem Erfolg." Es kam ein kurzer Applaus auf, gefolgt von einem kleinen Durcheinander welches aufgrund der Schlüsselvergabe erfolgte.

Irgendwann hatte Snape und Hermine ihren Schlüssel ergattert. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen hinauf und suchten Raum Nr. 54. Sie fanden ihn am Ende des Ganges und Snape schloss auf. Hermine, die als erste den Raum betrat, blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Snape in sie hinein rannte und laut fluchte: „Ms Granger, was machen sie denn?"

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern sagte nur ganz langsam, laut und deutlich: „Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?"

Snape schob sich an ihr vorbei um zu sehen, warum die Stimme seiner Assistentin so erschrocken geklungen hatte. Da erblickte er das Desaster: Es gab nur ein Bett und zwar ein Ehebett. Gut, dass war für den Moment auch zu viel für Snape.

Harry, der sich mit Lupin ein Zimmer teilte hatte seinen Schlüssel schon früher erhalten und sich dann auf die Suche nach Hermine gemacht. Jetzt stand er hinter den beiden in der Tür und begann laut zu lachen. Es war ein zu komischer Anblick. Hermine wirbelte herum und fuhr ihn an: „Das ist nicht lustig, Harry."

„Natürlich ist das lustig!", wiedersprach dieser und lachte weiter.

„Ist das bei euch auch so?", wollte Hermine nun wissen.

„Nein, bei uns gibt es zwei Zimmer mit je einem Bett. Mir scheint als hättet ihr die Hochzeitssuite bekommen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", grinste Harry und knuffte Hermine in die Seite.

Snape hatte sich nun ebenfalls umgedreht und sagte bedrohlich deutlich: „Dann steht die Lösung ja direkt vor uns: Wir tauschen die Zimmer."

„Das geht nicht. Wir sind im Flur für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und da dürft ihr nicht wohnen. Außerdem schlafe ich bestimmt nicht mit Lupin in einem Bett. Soweit geht die Männerfreundschaft dann auch nicht.", sagte Harry und verschwand schnell ehe Snape Gewalt anwenden konnte. In dessen Augen stand Tod.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er und starrte Hermine dabei so böse an als sei sie Schuld an der ganzen Sache.

„Jetzt gucken sie nicht so. Wir gehen nach unten und reklamieren. Ganz einfach.", meinte Hermine auf einmal gelassen.

Zehn Minuten später wusste sie, dass es doch nicht so einfach werden würde. Der Mann an der Information versprach sich unverzüglich darum zu kümmern, was im Klartext hieß, dass er ihnen mitteilte, man könnte ihnen erst morgen frühestens ein anderes Zimmer anbieten. Resigniert zogen Snape und Hermine von dannen. Hermine schloss hinter ihnen die Tür, sah Snape an und seufzte: „Na das fängt ja gut an."

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	2. Kapitel Devotion

**Lucina** Ja, du warst die erste und deshalb danke ich dir auch als erste für dein liebes Review. Ich hoffe mal ich kann meinen Stil halten... und ich hoffe dieses Chap gefällt dir genauso wie das erste.

**Cyberrat** Oh, du wirst Snape bald noch in viel weniger als Shorts und T-Shirt sehen! tuchzumsabberabwischenreich Danke für die Blumen. Hoffe du hast auch Spaß an diesem Kapitel.

**Amaganth** Ich freu mich total das euch meine Charakterdarstellungen der beiden gefallen, denn ich finde es bei denen echt schwer sie zusammen zu bringen ohne das sie total OOC sind.

**Minnie **Danke für dein Lob. Das mit dem Bett bekomme ich schon hin. g

**Ninna** dichausdemstaubaufheb Keine Angst, es geht weiter. Oje, schon wider jemand der meine Chara-Darstellung gelungen findet. Ich bekomme langsam Panik.

**Ichbaer** Alle stellen hohe Erwartungen an mich. panikschieb Aber trotzdem danke!

**Sevena **Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich verspreche euch mit 90 Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Update für jedes neue Wochenende. Ich hoffe mal ich kann den Bann aufrecht erhalten. ;-))

**Edjen** Mit dem Nahekommen könntest du Recht haben. g Thank you!

Da kommt der zweite Teil! Ich widme ihn allen, die genauso tot vom Verwandtenbesuch sind wie ich. I hope you'll enjoy it! Nebenbei Info: Noch mal für alle: Ich erkläre hiermit feierlich, dass es ab jetzt jedes Wochenende ein neues Chap gibt. Jedenfalls solange ich dadurch keine Zeitprobleme bekomme. Aber im Moment bin ich inspiriert (von drei Stunden im Auto hocken - da hat man viel Zeit zum nachdenken!).

**Kapitel 2 – Devotion**

Es war eine außerordentlich merkwürdige Nacht gewesen. Snape hatte ihr angeboten auf dem Boden zu schlafen, aber das kam für Hermine nicht in Frage. So pingelig war sie nun auch wieder nicht. Also hatten sie sich das Bett geteilt. Schließlich waren sie ja beide erwachsene Menschen und sollten mit solchen Situationen umgehen können.

Hermine hatte sich zuerst umgezogen und hingelegt. Snape, dem das alles außerordentlich peinlich war, hatte gesagt: „Ich komme jetzt. Wehe sie gucken!"

Seine ehemalige Schülerin hatte etwas gegrinst und gemeint: „Keine Angst. Meine Augen sind fest geschlossen, aber beeilen sie sich, sonst kriege ich noch einen Krampf oder so was."

Sie lagen beide an der äußersten Kante des Bettes und versuchten sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Irgendwann war es Hermine zu dumm und sie streckte sich ein wenig mehr aus, sodass sie schließlich wirklich einschlafen konnte. Mitten in der Nacht wachte sie auf. Ihre Augen waren noch geschlossen, aber sie fühlte neben sich einen warmen Körper. Kurze Zeit genoss sie diese unerwartete, aber sehr willkommene Wärme, bis sie die Augen aufschlug und ihr klar wurde neben wem sie da lag. Entsetzt wich sie zurück und setzte sich schließlich aufrecht ins Bett.

Nachdenklich beobachtete sie ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer und stellte fest, dass er im Schlaf stolzer Inhaber eines fünften Gesichtsausdruckes war: ein Ausdruck der Entspannung. Wer hätte das gedacht? Eigentlich wusste Hermine das es dumm gewesen war zu glauben, dass Snape im Schlaf genauso drein schaute wie wenn er wach war, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war sie trotzdem davon ausgegangen.

Auf einmal musste sie wie blöd grinsen. Sie biss sch in den Handrücken um nicht laut aufzulachen und ihn womöglich zu wecken. Sekunden später wand sie sich ab und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen, um ihr Lachen zu ersticken. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich beruhigt und schlief irgendwann selig ein, aber nicht ohne ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Snape hatte sich ihr in dieser Nacht als echter Mensch offenbart.

Am nächsten Morgen vollführten sie das selbe Ritual wie am Abend, nur das Hermine dieses Mal zuerst ins Bad verschwand und Snape die Augen zu machen musste. Es war unglaublich kindisch, aber alles andere wäre nur noch peinlicher gewesen.

Nachdem Hermine mit duschen fertig war und sich angezogen hatte tauschte sie mit Snape die Position, sodass er sich ebenfalls frisch machen konnte. Hermine trug Muggelklamotten angesichts des Wetters. Eine blaue Jeans und ein türkises T-Shirt. Snape bevorzugte sein gewöhnliches Qutfit, abgesehen davon, dass er den Umhang weg ließ.

Hermine grinste ihn an, als er aus dem Bad kam. Sie hatte das Bett gemacht und saß nun im Schneidersitz darauf. Snape musterte sie skeptisch und fragte dann mit einem drohenden Unterton: „Gibt es einen besonderen Grund für ihren Gesichtsausdruck?" Hatte er vielleicht Zahnpasta im Gesicht? Oder hing ihm Klopapier im Hosenschlitz? Ein Blick an sich hinunter verriet ihm, dass es nicht so war.

„Ja.", grinste Hermine und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Und würden sie so freundlich sein ihn mir zu verraten?", wollte Snape nun entnervt wissen.

„Sie sabbern im Schlaf."

„Ich... nein, tu ich nicht."

„Doch, tun sie.", beharrte Hermine und ihr fiel es immer schwerer einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. Es war einfach zu großartig wie er da stand und aussah, als hätte sie ihm gerade offenbart, dass sie schwanger sei und ein Kind von ihm erwarte oder etwas Ähnliches.

„Ms Granger, ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen."

In dem Moment konnte Hermine nicht mehr. Sie prustete los, hielt sich die eine Hand vor den Mund, die andere auf den Bauch.

„Oh, es tut mir leid, Prof., aber ich...", weiter kam sie nicht, weil sie von einem erneuten Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde. Snape wollte gerade rufen: „1000 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor" als ihm einfiel, dass sie gar nicht mehr seine Schülerin war und er in dieser Hinsicht keinerlei Macht ausüben konnte.

Irgendwann beruhigte sie sich wieder. Als sie begann klar zu denken merkte sie, dass Snape jetzt beleidigt war. Mist! Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht gewollt. Vielleicht konnte sie das aber im Laufe des Tages wieder gut machen. Dieser hatte sich die Anweisungen zu Gemüte geführt und erklärte nun knapp: „Die Teilnehmer in der Kategorie Zaubertränke treffen sich um zehn Uhr im Foyer. Dort stellen sie uns die erste Aufgabe für deren Lösung wir dann den ganzen Tag Zeit haben. Sind sie bereit Ms Granger?"

„Ich bin bereit! Ich bin bereit! (A/N: Guckt ihr Spongebob?)", imitierte Hermine und sprang vom Bett. Snape sah sie nur einen Augenblick verständnislos an, entschied sich dann aber nichts dazu zu sagen.

Nur mit ihren Zauberstäben bewaffnet machten sie sich auf den Weg. Snape öffnete die Tür als Hermine sagte: „Hey, wir haben einen Wort des Tages Kalender."

„Ach ja, und was ist das Wort des Tages?", fragte Snape mit wenig echtem Interesse.

„Devotion – die Unterwürfigkeit.", las Hermine und sah ihn an.

„Nein, wie passend.", grinste Snape fies und musterte sie abschätzend. Hermine schluckte und hoffte, dass die Sache mit dem Sabbern keine allzu ernsten Konsequenzen für sie haben würde.

Im Foyer hatten sich bereits einige Teilnehmer versammelt. Es wurde hier und da getuschelt. Snape zog es vor zu schweigen und Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel, denn sie wollte es sich nicht noch mehr mit ihm verscherzen.

Wenig später trafen auch die letzten ein und mit ihnen dieser Rufus Stemson mit dem breitesten Lächeln, dass Hermine je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Gut, Julia Roberts war vielleicht schlimmer, aber Stemson war schon nicht schlecht.

„Nun, ich will nicht lange drum herum reden. Meine Assistentin teilt gleich Bögen aus, aus denen sie die genaue Aufgabenstellung entnehmen können. Darauf ist ebenfalls vermerkt, in welchem Raum sie ihre Experimente durchführen werden. Alle Räume liegen im Keller des Gebäudes. Man erreicht sie über diese Treppe. Wer seinen Schlüssel verliert hat Pech gehabt. Ich erwarte Genauigkeit und Ordnung. Und sprengen sie bitte möglicht wenig in die Luft. Danke sehr."

Hermine ließ sich den angekündigten Zettel in die Hand drücken, während Snape den Schlüssel an sich nahm. Ihr war es ganz Recht so, denn dann wäre sie nicht Schuld, wenn er gegen alle Erwartungen verloren gehen sollte. Sie warteten ein wenig, bis der größte Ansturm auf die wirklich sehr schmale Treppe vorbei war und begaben sich dann nach unten. Der Keller des Hotels hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem Kerker in dem Snape jahrelang Zaubertränke unterrichtet hatte. Eigentlich sah er genauso aus wie der Rest des Hotels, nur das es hier keine Fenster, sondern Kronleuchter gab, die Licht spendeten.

Sie betraten den Raum mit der Nummer 4 und das erste was Hermine tun konnte war vor Staunen die Augen weit aufreißen. Ganz sicher war das Zimmer auf magische Weise vergrößert worden. Es war Quadratisch und in der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch, daneben Kessel in unterschiedlichen Größen und Formen. An der linken Wand befand sich eine Bücherregel, vollgestopft mit Lektüren, die sie während ihrer Arbeit einsehen durften. Auf der Rechten Seite gab es einen riesigen Glasschrank, gefüllt mit allen gängigen Zaubertrankzutaten. „Wow!", rief Hermine mit ehrlicher Bewunderung aus. Es gefiel ihr hier. Es gab sogar ein Sofa. Direkt gegenüber der Tür an der hinteren Wand. Alles wirkte gemütlich und hoch intellektuell, ordentlich und sauber. Wie geschaffen um darin zu arbeiten.

Snape fand ebenfalls Gefallen daran, allerdings zeigte er es nicht in der Deutlichkeit, die Hermine zu Tage trug. Anstatt bewundernde Ausrufe zu machen fragte er: „Und was ist die erste Aufgabe?" Hermine faltete den Bogen auseinander und las laut vor: „Entwerfen sie ein eigenes Serum gegen Erkältungskrankheiten."

Snape fiel ihr sogleich ins Wort: „Das ist alles? Das ist viel zu einfach. Wir nehmen Kamille und..." Weiter kam er nicht, weil er roh von Hermine unterbrochen wurde: „Nicht so voreilig. Hier ist eine Liste der Dinge die wir nicht benutzen dürfen. Kamille steht ganz oben. Darunter sind Drachenkrallenpulver, Tran, Blut jeglicher Tiere..." Als sie fertig war sahen sie sich beide etwas ratlos an. „Was bleibt uns denn überhaupt noch?", fragte Hermine resigniert.

„Vielleicht Lavendel mit Elfenflügeln.", mutmaßte Snape, worauf Hermine einwarf, das diese Zusammensetzung allenfalls gegen Heuschnupfen wirken würde.

„Ich weiß, hören sie auf mich zu belehren.", schnauzte Snape sie an und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Entschuldigung.", murmelte sie und sah zu Boden.

„Nun, dann setzten sie wenigstens schon mal heißes Wasser auf, denn das wird ja wohl nicht verboten sein.", befahl er ihr und sie folgte ohne jeglichen Wiederspruch. In der Stimmung in der sich ihr momentaner Mentor befand war das wohl weniger Förderlich für das Gelingen ihres Vorhabens.

Nachdem das Wasser im Kessel kochte wandte sie sich wieder Snape zu, der stumm die bereitstehenden Zutaten im Glasschrank geprüft hatte. Auf dem Tisch standen drei kleine Fläschchen, die er anscheinend für geeignet hielt. Hermine nahm sie genauer unter die Lupe: Huflattich, Wiesenschaumkraut und Baldrian. Auf einmal kam ihr ein Gedanke: „Haben wir Glyzyrrhizine?"

„Wozu soll das denn...", wollte Snape sagen, doch dann kam er auf den selben Gedanken, den Hermine gehabt hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich ein wenig, jedenfalls soweit wie das bei Severus Snape möglich war.

„Sie haben Recht.", es fiel ihm ein winziges bisschen schwer das zu zugeben, aber insgeheim war er froh, das Hermine ihn auf diesen Pfad gebracht hatte. Es war wohl doch eine nicht ganz dumme Entscheidung gewesen sie mitzunehmen und nicht Draco Malfoy, so wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, aber das würde er ihr natürlich nie sagen. Mit einigen flinken, geschulten Bewegungen dosierte er die vier Inhaltsstoffe die sie bereits besaßen, während Hermine Notizen über die Zusammensetzung machte, welche sie ebenfalls später vorweisen mussten. Das Gebräu nahm eine hell lila Färbung an, nachdem Hermine eine Prise Elfenflügelpulver hinzu gegeben hatte.

„Ms Granger, steht in den Anweisungen etwas davon wie man herausfinden soll, ob der Trank wirkt?", wollte Snape wissen und ärgerte sich ein bisschen, dass er es noch nicht selbst gelesen hatte.

„Ja, das heißt, nein. Wir dürfen den Trank nicht testen. Wenn er nicht wirkt haben wir Pech gehabt. Das ist eine der Regeln.", erläuterte ihm Hermine und ging nachdenklich am Schrank vorbei. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu wissen, was sie noch brauchten. Die Lösung lag ihr direkt vor der Nase, doch sie konnte sie nicht erkennen. Snape schien ebenso ratlos. Er streifte die Bücherrücken mit flüchtigem Blick, las Titel und zog hier und da ein Werk heraus nur um gleich darauf festzustellen, dass es ihr Thema nicht behandelte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch ein wenig Lavendel und Wermut versuchen?", fragte Hermine schüchtern aus Angst vor einem neuerlichen Wutausbruch.

„Tun sie, was sie nicht lassen können.", zischte Snape und sie deutete das als eine Art der Zustimmung. Also entnahm sie zwei Fläschchen aus dem Schrank und trug sie zum Tisch. Alles wäre gut gewesen, hätte auf dem Boden kein Teppich gelegen. Hermine blieb mit dem Fuß hängen, stolperte und ließ vor Schreck das zarte Kristallfläschchen mit dem konzentrierten Lavendelöl fallen. Es zerbrach an der Tischkante in tausend kleine Scherben.

„Mist!", fluchte sie als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Snape war herumgewirbelt und schrie sie an: „Können sie verdammt noch mal nicht aufpassen?" Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes entfernte er die Sauerei und brüllte dann weiter: „Glauben sie das ich sie mitgenommen habe damit sie schon am ersten Tag alles kaputt machen?"

Hermine, noch ganz erschrocken von der Schnelligkeit in der die ganze Situation abgelaufen war murmelte nur etwas entschuldigendes. Warum hatte das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren müssen, wo Snape sowieso schon schlechte Laune hatte?

„Geben sie her.", raunzte Snape sie an und sie drückte ihm das heil gebliebene Fläschchen in die Hand. Der Zaubertränkemeister ging zum Regal und holte ein anderes heraus, das wohl den gleichen Stoff enthielt wie das was auf dem Tisch gelandet war.

„Sie rühren um."

Hermine nickte stumm und dachte an das Wort des Tages. Oh ja, wie unglaublich passend!

Snape strafte sie fast zwei geschlagene Stunden mit Schweigen. Er ging seinem Handwerk nach und sie wusste, dass er dies auch ohne Probleme alleine schaffen würde. Sie kam sich nutzlos vor. Es kamen ihr von Zeit zu Zeit schwachsinnige Metaphern: Sie war wie das zweite Rad am Einrad. Irgendein selbstmitleidiger Schwachsinn, den sie wieder verdrängte.

Nach drei Stunden war ihr Trank fertig.

„Ich denke, so müsste er wirken.", murmelte Snape mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine, trotzdem stimmte sie ihm laut zu: „Sie haben recht. Wir müssen ihn jetzt abfüllen."

„Dann holen sie die Gläser." In irgendeiner Weise tat sie Snape ein wenig leid, aber sie musste sich darüber im klaren sein, dass dies nicht irgendeine Kaffeefahrt war, sondern eine ernst zu nehmende Angelegenheit. Sie wusste ja nicht welche Folgen augenscheinlich kleine Missgeschicke haben konnten.

Sie füllten die geforderten drei Phiolen ab und Snape säuberte mit einem praktischen Zauber alle Gerätschaften. Dann verließen sie gemeinsam ihren Arbeitsplatz und Snape verschloss sorgfältig die Tür.

Am Fuß der Treppe wurden sie von Stemsons Assistentin empfangen, die freundlich lächelte und sie dazu anwies ihr Ergebnis in eine dafür vorgesehene Kiste zu legen. Hermine konnte ihre Neugierde nicht unterdrücken und fragte: „Wie viele waren vor uns fertig?"

„Eigentlich darf ich solche Informationen nicht weiter geben, aber... ich denke es kann nicht schaden... sie sind die sechsten die uns ihr Ergebnis abliefern.", erklärte die Hexe und widmete sich dann wieder irgendwelchen Unterlagen.

„Dann sind wir gar nicht mal so schlecht.", plapperte Hermine fröhlich vor sich hin, „Es gibt 16 teilnehmende Paare."

„Erinnern sie sich noch was ich an dem Tag vor ihrer letzten Prüfung bei mir gesagt habe?", fragte Snape schroff. Er konnte Hermines Begeisterung nicht teilen. Einen dritten Platz hatte er sich schon erhofft.

Sie nickte und wiederholte seine Worte: „Die Besten sind das Maß an dem die anderen gemessen werden. Aber Prof. Snape, bedenken sie doch: Wenn wir auch nicht am schnellsten waren, dann kann unser Trank doch trotzdem viel wirksamer sein als die anderen. Und das ist es doch letztendlich, was den Ausschlag gibt, oder etwa nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich.", meinte Severus ganz in Gedanken versunken.

Sie begaben sich auf ihr Zimmer und waren verblüfft als sie es in einem völlig veränderten Zustand vorfanden. Es gab jetzt ein kleines Wohnzimmer mit Sesseln und einem Sofa und für jeden einen eigenen Raum mit einem eigenen Bett. Das besserte Severus Laune schlagartig. Das Badezimmer mussten sie sich zwar immer noch teilen, aber das war ihm in dem Augenblick herzlich egal.

Hermine indes war hungrig. Wie es der Zufall wollte entdeckte sie auf dem Beistelltisch des Sofas eine Speisekarte, die sie sogleich zu studieren begann. Schließlich bestellte sie per Telefon (ja, ganz richtig, per Telefon) Pommes Rot-Weiß, denn irgendwie war ihr gerade nach etwas außerordentlich ungesundem zu Mute. Vorher fragte sie allerdings Snape, ob er auch etwas wolle. Da er ihr aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht antwortete bestellte sie einfach das gleiche für ihn.

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten stand die warme Mahlzeit vor der Tür. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn als Hermine die Tür aufmachte schwebte das Tablett vor ihr in der Luft. Sie entschloss sich nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, wie Essen durch die Gänge des Hotels flog und womöglich jeden Tag einige Unfälle passierten. Sie grinste in sich hinein bei der Vorstellung einer Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten: Terroristische Mahlzeiten – Einmal Pommes Schranke brachte Zaubertränkelehrer ins Krankenhaus. Später stellte man fest das es sich bei dem Blut um Ketchup handelte.

Hermine setzte sich gemütlich mit ihrem Gericht in den Sessel. Den Teller stellte sie auf der Lehne ab. Jetzt da ihre Mutter nicht hier war konnte sie niemand deshalb zurechtweisen und händeringend rufen: „Der Teppich, der gute Teppich!" Einen Teppich hatte sie ja heute schon versaut, da war ein zweiter in ihren Augen nur halb so schlimm. Snape hielt sie so oder so für eine ungeschickte Versagerin. Frustriert stopfte sie die Pommes in sich hinein.

Nach einiger Zeit betrat der Professor den Wohnraum und setzte sich zu Hermines Überraschung zu ihr in einen der Sessel.

„Ich habe für sie was mitbestellt, aber ich wusste nicht was sie wollen. Ich hoffe mal das ist okay?"

„Danke." Moment! Halt! Schnitt! Hatte sie da gerade ein Dankeschön aus Severus Snapes Mund gehört? Wo blieben die Fanfaren, wo war der Trommelwirbel, wo der Applaus. Gott sei dank hatte sie währen dessen nichts im Mund gehabt, denn sie wäre womöglich erstickt. Es geschahen also noch Zeichen und Wunder! Das musste sie erst einmal verkraften.

Völlig gelassen nahm Snape den Teller zu Hand und begann zu Essen. Hermine versuchte ihn nicht zu auffällig zu beobachten. Nachdem sie fertig war wusste sie nicht recht, was sie nun tun sollte. Als es an der Tür klopfte war sie fast froh, dass sie aufspringen konnte. Sie öffnete und vor ihr schwebte ein Zettel, der im selben Augenblick zu sprechen begann: „Heute Abend um sechs Uhr findet die Ergebnisverkündung des ersten Wettbewerbs statt. Vier Paare scheiden an dieser Stelle aus. Wenn sie sich für den morgigen Tag einen kleinen Vorsprung sichern wollen, so sollten sie dieses Rätsel lösen." Mit diesen Worten fiel der Zettel zu Boden und Hermine hob ihn auf.

Während sie las erklärte sie Snape kurz, welche Informationen sie gerade erhalten hatten.

„Was ist das für ein Rätsel?"

Hermine las vor: „Es war einmal ein Zauberer, der lange durch die Wüste gereist war. Ihm waren lange Haare und ein noch längerer Bart gewachsen. Irgendwann kam er in ein kleines Dorf. Dort nahm er ein Bad, ließ sich neue Kleider geben, ebenso wie die Adressen der Frisöre des Dorfes. Es gab zwei davon. Im ersten Geschäft begrüßte ihn ein Mann mit einer unglaublich verschnittenen Frisur. Deshalb begab der Zauberer sich zum zweiten Frisör des Dorfes. Dieser hatte eine ordentliche und gelungene Frisur. Als der Zauberer sich gerade setzten wollte, fiel ihm etwas ein und er rannte zurück zu dem ersten Frisör. Warum?"

Hermine grinste Snape an und in irgendeiner Weise schien er ihren Blick zu erwidern. Ein Rätsel! Das erinnerte sie an ihr erstes Schuljahr und den Weg zum Stein der Weisen. Damals hatte sie Snapes Rätsel gelöst. Sie war sich sicher das sie zusammen eine Lösung finden würden, auch wenn sie jetzt noch unklar war. Wenn jemand das konnte, dann sie und Snape. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ihre eigene Überzeugung wieder. Ihr Streit vom Vormittag schien vergessen. Hermine las es noch ein zweites Mal und dann begannen sie zu grübeln. Es musste einfach ganz naheliegend sein...

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Vielleicht findet ja auch einer meiner Leser die Lösung. **g **Jedenfalls viel Spaß beim rätseln und hinterlasst mir doch ein Review. Würde mich über positive und negative Kritik freuen. Anya


	3. Kapitel Ergonomie

Zuallererst: Mädels, ich liebe euch! Zur Belohnung gibt es dieses Chap schon heute und nicht erst morgen, also Samstag. 

**Ashumaniel** Ich hätte dir schon eine Antwort auf dein Review zum zweiten Chap geschrieben, aber es kam erst an, als ich es schon hoch geladen hatte. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen! Jedenfalls vielen Dank für dein Lob.

**Queen of Nightfever** Thank you! freu

**Qanik** Ja du hast recht, das Rätsel war zu einfach, aber vielleicht gibt dir das dritte mehr zu denken. Das in diesem Chap löst du bestimmt auch leicht. g

**Minnie** Schön das es dir gefallen hat. Die beiden werden in Zukunft noch viel reizender zueinander sein... grins

**Cyberrat** Hüterin des heiligen Edgars? Das muss du mir erklären! ;-) Ansonsten kann ich mich auch bei dir nur bedanken und dir eine Freude machen. In diesem Chap lässt Sev die Hüllen fallen... na ja, fast.

**BedtimeStory** Danke schön. Ich hoffe, das Chap gefällt dir auch.

**Motianna's Morgana** Bei der Sache mit dem Erkältungstrank hast du schon Recht, aber es sollte ja auch mit was leichtem anfangen und letztendlich haben die beiden es ja geschafft. Eigentlich war es ehr ein Kreativitätsproblem meinerseits. Mir fiel, ganz ehrlich, in dem Moment nicht besseres ein und wollte euch auch nicht ewig warten lassen. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen. liebguck

**Meta Capricorn** Mit dem klischeehaften hast du wohl Recht. Mittlerweile gibt es so viele SS/HG Storys, dass man als überzeugter Shipper gar nicht unbeeinflusst bleiben kann. Du bekommst noch zwei Rätsel und das tollste daran ist: sie sind ganz umsonst!

**Everis **Ach, ihr seid zu gut zu mir... hoffe das bleibt so. g

**Lucina **Ich hoffe jedes Wochenende ein neues Chap reicht dir... Thank you!

**Nena **Du findest meine Story lustig und originell? schweißvonderstirnwisch Ich stehe unter Leistungsdruck. panikbekomm

**Liquid **Ich habe dir keine Mail geschrieben, weil ich gedacht habe so geht es auch. Ich hoffe das war okay und du bist mir nicht böse?

**Fiona **Mich freut es, dass du Freude am Lesen meines Geschreibsels hast. Das ist alles was ein Autor sich wünschen kann... na ja, wenn man von Geld und Ruhm absieht. g

**Skoyer** Keine Panik, es geht ja schon weiter! Hug you!

**Weltherrscherchen** Juhu, ein Spongebob Fan! dichfesteknuddel

**Kapitel 3 – Ergonomie**

Sie hatten das Rätsel in nicht weniger als zehn Minuten gelöst. Hermine war es, die den entscheidenden Hinweis gab: Die Frisöre konnten sich ja nicht selbst die Haare schneiden! Demnach musste der mit der hässlichen Haarfrisur der begabtere Frisör sein. Snape vergaß nach dieser Erkenntnis seinen Ärger über Hermine und nickte ihr anerkennend zu. Das war für sie für den Moment Belohnung genug.

Am Abend fanden sie sich, etwas nervös, im Foyer ein. Sie stellten fest, dass nicht nur die Teilnehmer in der Kategorie Zaubertränke, sondern alle sich hier versammeln mussten. Hermine winkte Harry zu, der neben Lupin stand. Parvati und die Trelawney konnte sie nicht entdeckten. Trotzdem mussten die beiden irgendwo hier sein. Dann wurden die Ergebnisse verkündet. Als endlich die Zaubertränke dran waren, trat Hermine vor lauter Nervosität ständig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, womit sie Severus ganz kirre machte. „Hören sie doch auf damit. Sie machen mich noch mal wahnsinnig.", flüsterte er, starrte dabei aber so gebannt auf den Punktrichter, dass seine Stimme an Schärfe verlor. Trotzdem tat Hermine ihm den Gefallen.

Zuerst wurden die Paare verkündet, die ausgeschieden waren. Beide, Hermine und Snape, atmeten innerlich und äußerlich auf, als die vier Pechvögel verkündet worden waren. Daraufhin folgte die Verkündung der Plätze eins bis drei. Hermine drückte sich selbst alle Daumen und tatsächlich: „Den dritten Rang belegen in diesem Durchlauf Prof. Severus Snape und Ms Hermine Granger."

„Yes!", entfuhr es Hermine leise und Harry grinste ihr zu. Er und Lupin hatten einen guten fünften Platz gemacht. Parvati und die Zukunftstante den achten.

Sie blickte zu Snape auf, konnte aber in seinem Gesicht nicht lesen, ob er sich freute oder vielleicht enttäuscht war, weil er mit etwas Besserem gerechnet hatte. Um sieben Uhr war die gesamte Veranstaltung beendet.

Während Snape sofort auf ihr Zimmer verschwand ging Hermine mit Lupin und Harry etwas essen. Die beiden berichteten von ihrer Prüfung und aus irgendeinem Grund unterschlug Hermine ihren, dass Snape fies zu ihr gewesen war. Sie hatte nämlich auf einmal das Gefühl er hätte ihren Spott nicht verdient.

Gegen halb Elf schlich sie ebenfalls nach oben. Die Tür war noch offen. Snape hatte also an sie gedacht. Irgendwie war es ja eine schwachsinnige Regelung, dass jedes Team für jeden Raum nur einen Schlüssel besaß, aber das sollte wohl den Zusammenhalt fördern. Solange Snape nicht auf dumme Ideen kam war ihr alles Recht.

Hermine schlief fabelhaft in ihrem neuen Bett und wachte am nächsten Morgen voller Tatendrang auf. Nach dem Frühstück, dass sie sich aufs Zimmer bestellten, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Doch bevor sie dann Zimmer verließen riss Snape das „Devotion" –Blatt vom Kalender ab.

„Und, welches Wort lernen wir heute?", fragte Hermine leicht grinsend.

„Ergonomie – die Erforschung der Leistungsmöglichkeiten und optimalen Arbeitsbedingungen des Menschen.", antwortete Snape ihr und zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Na dann mal los."

Es folgte die gleiche Prozedur wie am Vortag, nur das sie dieses Mal zuerst ihren Zettel mit der Lösung des Rätsels vorweisen mussten. Je nach dem ob diese richtig oder falsch war verteilten zwei Assistentinnen zwei verschiedene Bögen. Dann machten sich alle geschlossen auf in ihre Arbeitsräume.

„Was haben wir heute?", wollte Snape wissen und blickte Hermine über die Schulter.

„Erstellen sie einen Trank zur Verschiebung der Seele in ein bestimmtes Körperteil und ein dazugehöriges Gegengift. Diese Zutaten dürfen nicht genutzt werden: Elfenstaub,... Tipp: Benutzen sie die Zunge einer Seeschlange, um das Ergebnis zu optimieren."

Noch ehe Hermine sich versah war in ihren Kopf ein Plan zur Verwirklichung dieser Aufgabe entstanden und Snape schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Seelentränke waren ein Thema ihrer Abschlussprüfung gewesen und sie hatte sich wirklich sehr intensiv damit auseinander gesetzt.

„Wir nehmen etwas Rattenblut, dann Fliegenpilze und die Sehne eines Einhorns. Haben wir das alles hier?", noch ehe Snape zuende gesprochen hatte standen die Zutaten bereits vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Was halten sie von Roybra?", fragte Hermine etwas schüchtern, aber in den Tiefen ihres Bewusstseins überzeugt.

„Sehr gut, holen sie es her." Snape schien alle Wut vom Vortag vergessen zu haben angesichts der Überzeugung diese Sache innerhalb weniger Stunden zu meistern.

Mit einigen geschickten Handgriffen dosierte Snape die Substanzen und Hermine schrieb hastig mit. Es gefiel ihr so zu arbeiten. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als Trägheit, wenn man eigentlich in absehbarer Zeit etwas schaffen möchte. Ron war immer ein grauenvoller Arbeitspartner in dieser Hinsicht gewesen. Er wollte ständig Pausen machen und konnte mit Hektik in keinerlei Weise umgehen. In solchen Situationen hätte Hermine ihn am liebsten angeschrieen. Snape war in dieser Hinsicht völlig anders. Hermine fiel die Wortstellung „auf einer Wellelänge sein" ein und fand sie momentan außerordentlich treffend.

„Wären sie so freundlich mir den Olieribus zu reichen?", fragte Snape und Hermine eilte zum Glasschrank, um das Fläschchen zu holen. Sie wollte es Snape gerade reichen, aber der schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke sie wissen was zu tun ist.", meinte er nur und nahm seinerseits den Zettel mit ihren Aufzeichnungen.

Hermine lächelte dankbar, wog das Pulver ab und streute es in den Kessel. Es dampfte einmal und die Flüssigkeit wurde gelb. „Na das richt ja lecker.", dachte sie sarkastisch und verzog ein wenig die Nase.

„Ich glaube wir habe es gleich, oder was meinen sie?", fragte sie und sah Snape an der mit ihr und ihrem Tun zufrieden schien.

„Ganz recht Ms Granger, ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir den Tipp nutzen.", sprach Snape und entnahm dem Schrank ein Glas in dem die Seeschlangenzunge lag. Nachdem er sie dem Trank hinzugefügt hatte knallte es einmal laut und das Gemisch nahm eine ungesunde Grünfärbung an.

„So, was machen wir nun Ms Granger?", fragte Snape um ihr Wissen zu testen.

„Wir füllen drei Flaschen ab und fangen dann an die ganze Angelegenheit zu neutralisieren. Sobald das Gemisch wieder eine durchsichtige Färbung annimmt sollten wir das Gegengift vor uns haben.", antwortete sie gelassen und froh das er sie nicht in die Enge hatte treiben können.

„Richtig.", meinte Snape nur und holte die Phiolen. Kurze Zeit später waren alle drei gefüllt und verkorkt.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie das Gegengift abgefüllt. Hermine war äußerst zufrieden mit sich und der Welt und vor allem mit Snape. Ihre Zusammenarbeit war im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Tag entschieden harmonischer und produktiver gewesen. _Ergonomie_, dachte Snape und hätte fast gelacht weil das Wort des Tages ganz und gar passend gewesen war. Natürlich tat er das nicht.

Als sie ihr Ergebnis ablieferten fragte dieses Mal Snape der wievielte sie wären. „Oh,", sagte die Hexe und lächelte sie an: „Sie sind die zweite Gruppe."

Hermine konnte es einfach nicht unterdrücken, sie zwinkerte Snape grinsend zu und sagte im Ton eines Börsenchefs: „Es sind eindeutige Tendenzen nach oben zu verzeichnen."

Für einen Moment glaubte sie ihn lächeln zu sehen, aber dann war dieser Gesichtsausdruck schon wieder verschwunden und sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich ihn nur eingebildet hatte.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

„Meinen sie es gibt heute wieder ein Rätsel?", wollte Hermine, die nun Feuer und Flamme war, wissen.

„Ich denke schon.", sagte Snape mit abwägender Stimme und schloss ihre Tür auf, da sie nun angekommen waren.

Und tatsächlich, schon gegen zwölf klopfte der zweite Zettel an die Tür. Er verkündete wieder, dass man um sechs Uhr das Ergebnis erfahren würde und das sie die Zeit nutzen sollten um das Rätsel zu lösen. Dieses Mal hatte Snape die Tür geöffnet und Hermine drängte ihn nun endlich vorzulesen.

„Es war einmal ein alter Indianer, der hatte zwei Söhne. Eines Tages merkte er, dass es Zeit wurde und er bald sterben musste. Auf dem Sterbebett vertraute er seinen Söhnen ein langgehütetes Geheimnis an: Er besaß einen Schatz, aber nur der Sohn, dessen Pferd als letztes bei diesem Schatz ankommen sollte, sollte den Schatz bekommen. Was tun die beiden Söhne?"

Beide dachten einige Zeit nach, kamen aber nicht auf die Lösung und irgendwann durchbrach Hermine das Schweigen: „Prof. Snape, ich habe keine Ahnung und ich bekomme langsam Kopfschmerzen. Es ist viel zu warm hier drinnen. Ich würde mir gerne ein wenig die Stadt ansehen und vielleicht wollen sie ja mitkommen, ich meine nur wenn sie wollen, vielleicht wollen sie ja lieber hier bleiben...", stotterte sie ein wenig verlegen und sah ihn an. Kurze Zeit war sein Blick undurchdringlich, doch dann sagte er völlig unerwartet: „Gut, ich komme mit. Sie haben Recht, hier ist es bestialisch heiß."

„Ich zieh mir nur eben was Anderes an.", meinte Hermine und verschwand schnell in ihrem Schlafzimmer bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Fünf Minuten und vierundzwanzig Sekunden später stand sie in einem schwarz gepunkteten Rock und einem roten T-Shirt vor ihm. Sie schenkte ihm ein hinreißendes Lächeln und sagte: „Na dann wollen wir mal Paris erobern, Prof.!" Ihre motivierte Art war ansteckend und Snape hatte auf einmal richtig Lust den Nachmittag mit der Bewunderung von Paris zu verbringen. Er stand auf und sie verließen das Zimmer. Hermine fand, dass Snape in schwarzer Hose und schwarzem Hemd eigentlich ganz passabel aussah.

„Wohin wollen sie mich denn eigentlich schleppen?", fragte Snape als sie vor dem Hotel in der Sonne standen.

„Ich hatte gedacht wir sehen uns das Louvre an.", schlug Hermine vor und blickte ihn fragend von der Seite an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und bedeutete ihr damit, dass er einverstanden war. Kultur konnte nie schaden. Also winkte sie ein Taxi heran und sie stiegen ein. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Hermine zahlte und sie stiegen aus.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal mit ihnen in Paris ins Louvre gehen würde.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich als sie sich auf den Eingangsbereich zu bewegten. Vor ihnen ragte die Glaspyramide in die Luft. Es handelte sich wirklich um einen beeindruckenden Bau, auch wenn sich darüber streiten ließ, ob sie nun schön war oder nur Umweltverschmutzung.

„Oh, Ms Granger sie können sich sicher sein, dass es mir genauso geht.", antwortete Snape ihr, schien der Situation aber lange nicht so abgeneigt zu sein wie sie es erwartet hatte.

Sie betraten das Gebäude und fanden sich auf einmal zwischen lauter Reisegruppen wieder. Neben ihnen erklärte gerade ein Führer mit erhobener Stimme: „Das Louvre war ursprünglich das Schloss der französischen Könige und wurde erst 1793 nach der Französischen Revolution zum Museum. Es besitzt eine der bedeutendsten Kunstsammlungen der Erde..." Severus und Hermine quetschten sich an jammernden Kindern und tuschelnden Erwachsenen vorbei und ließen sich nebenbei einen Plan mit dem Grundriss des Gebäudes in die Hand drücken. Eine Zeit lang spazierten sie schweigend nebeneinander her und betrachteten die Kunstwerke die sich ihnen boten.

„Haben sie schon über die Lösung unseres Rätsels nachgedacht?", wollte Hermine irgendwann wissen.

„Nachgedacht ja, aber mir fehlt der rote Faden.", antwortete der Professor ihr und sie nickte. Ihr ging es ebenso.

„Dann lassen sie uns doch gemeinsam darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht fällt uns die Lösung dann auf.", schlug sie vor und setzte sich auf eine dafür vorgesehene Bank. Snape ließ sich neben ihr nieder und begann zu sinnieren: „Die beiden Söhne können nicht einfach so langsam reiten wie es geht, denn dann kommen sie nie an. Ich denke doch dass wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass beide den Schatz für sich alleine wollen."

„Richtig. Ihre Pferde einfach frei lassen geht auch nicht. Dann kommen die vielleicht auch niemals an. Vielleicht könnten sie dem gegnerischen Pferd ja Drogen unterjubeln, sodass es gar nicht langsam laufen kann. Aber das hört sich total schwachsinnig an. Kommen sie wir gehen weiter. Vielleicht hilft die Bewegung ja unseren Hirnwindungen in Bewegung zu kommen. Ich habe das Gefühl das es ganz naheliegend ist. Sie nicht auch?"

So spekulierten sie weiter bis Hermine auf einmal ausrief: „Oh!"

„Kennen sie die Lösung?", fragte Snape halb begierig sie zu erfahren und halb beleidigt, weil sie schon das letzte Mal ehr darauf gekommen war als er.

„Nein, aber sehen sie doch. Wir sind in der Grande Galerie." Fasziniert deutete sie in den langen breiten Raum hinein.

„Alles italienische Meister.", flüsterte Hermine fast ehrfürchtig und ging langsam an den Gemälden vorbei. Snape wunderte sich ein wenig über Hermines offensichtliches Interesse für und Wissen über Kunst. Dieses Mädchen schien sich für alles zu interessieren was in irgendeiner Weise einen lehrbaren Charakter hatte. Snape gefiel das. Er hätte es nicht zugegeben, aber es war so. Endlich ein junger Mensch der solchen Dingen nicht mit Ignoranz begegnete. Jetzt wo sie wie verzaubert durch den Gang schlenderte hätte sie fast der Engel aus Da Vincis Felsgrottenmadonna sein können .

„Sehen sie, hier, schauen sie nur Prof. Snape!"

Ein komisches Gefühl hatte sich während der Betrachtung seiner Assistentin in ihm breit gemacht. Jetzt schüttelte er es hastig ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gemälde.

Gegen halb sechs am Abend kehrten sie wieder ins Hotel zurück. Zufällig trafen sie auf Harry und Hermine winkte ihm fröhlich zu.

„Wo warst du, ich habe dich gesucht? Mir war stinklangweilig.", maulte dieser und musterte Snape, der vernehmen ließ, dass er schon nach oben gehen würde.

„Ich war mit Snape im Louvre.", antwortete Hermine gelassen.

„Du warst was? Mit SNAPE? Wer bist du und was hast du mit Hermine gemacht?", rief Harry entsetzt und starrte sie an.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Es war ganz okay.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, aber irgendwie wurde es dadurch nur noch schlimmer.

„Ganz okay? Hermine, das ist Snape. Snape mit den fettigen Haaren, Snape dein ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer, der fiese alte Snape."

„Hör auf mit mir zu reden als wäre ich reif für die Klapse.", sagte Hermine nun leicht entnervt.

„Okay, ich gebe es auf.", murmelte Harry und wechselte das Thema: „Und wie ist es mit eurer Aufgabe gelaufen." Hermine wollte gerade antworten als ihr ein fiel, dass sie noch das Rätsel lösen mussten. „Tut mir leid Harry, ich muss los. Wir haben noch was zu erledigen." Mit diesen Worten hastete sie von dannen. Harry sah ihr verständnislos hinterher und kehrte dann ebenfalls auf sein Zimmer zurück.

„Tat mir leid das es so lang gedauert hat. Wir können gleich...oh." Hermine war Hals über Kopf in das Zimmer gestürzt und stand nun vor einem Snape, der ausschließlich mit einem Handtuch bekleidet war. Anscheinend kam er gerade aus der Dusche und wollte soeben in sein Zimmer verschwinden. Ihr Blick wanderte von unten nach oben, dann sah sie ihm ins Gesicht und ihr wurde wieder bewusst in welcher Situation sie sich befand und wer da vor ihr stand. Sie wurde knallrot, kniff ihre Augen zu und drehte sich abrupt um.

Hätte sie ihm nicht den Rücken zugedreht hätte sie Severus Snape grinsen gesehen. Ihre Reaktion war ein Anblick für die Götter gewesen. Er verschwand dann aber in sein Zimmer, um die Peinlichkeit nicht zu vergrößern.

Hermine war froh das sie für kurze Zeit alleine war, jedenfalls solange bis sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe wieder normalisiert hatte. Gott, das war peinlich gewesen. Hatte sie denn nicht sofort weggucken können? Musste sie seinen, nebenbei bemerkt muskulösen Körper den auch noch sekundenlang anstarren? Was sollte Snape denn jetzt von ihr halten?

Als dieser wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam blickte er in einer Art drein, als sei nichts passiert und Hermine dankte ihm im Stillen dafür. Das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte war irgendein dummer Spruch über ihr unangebrachtes Verhalten.

„Es wird Zeit. Es ist kurz vor sechs. Wir sollten nach unten gehen.", meinte er nur und war schon an der Tür. Hermine folgte ihm schweigend, während sie das Bild des nackten Snape vor ihrem inneren Auge verdrängte.

Stemson verkündete weitere vier Ausgeschiedene in allen Kategorien. Parvati und Trelawney gehörten dazu. Hermine tat das zwar leid, aber sie hatte noch nie eine hohe Meinung von der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen gehabt und daher auch nicht viel von ihr erwartet. Harry und Lupin belegten in ihrer Kategorie dieses Mal den vierten Platz und blieben so im Rennen. Darüber konnte Hermine sich schon ehr freuen, trotz aller Meinungsverschiedenheiten waren sie noch immer beste Freunde. Dann kam die Verkündung der belegten Ränge in Zaubertränke und Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können: „Den ersten Platz belegten in diesem Durchlauf Prof. Severus Snape und Ms Hermine Granger."

Sie stieß einen unterdrückten Freudenschrei aus. Das war unglaublich. Sie hatten es tatsächlich auf den ersten Rang geschafft.

Noch ganz benommen ging sie gegen sieben mit Snape nach oben. Als dieser gerade die Tür aufschließen wollte drehte er sich um und sah sie triumphierend an: „Wir haben nicht nur gewonnen, sondern ich kenne auch die Lösung unseres Rätsels!"

In dem Moment war für Hermine alles zu spät. Aus einem inneren Reflex heraus umarmte sie Snape. Nur ganz kurz und als sie wieder von ihm abließ war es ihr in keiner Weise peinlich oder irgendwie unangenehm. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt.

„Prof. Snape, ich könnte sie knutschen."

„Ähm, das lassen sie besser."

„Ja, natürlich und was ist die Lösung?"

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Und, kennt ihr die Lösung auch? Bestimmt, ist auch nicht so schwer eigentlich.

Top oder Flop? Schreibt es mir doch in einem kleinen Review. Anya


	4. Kapitel divergent

**Vermisstenmeldung!** Minnie, Meta... Wo seid ihr alle geblieben? Nun, dann zu meinen verbliebenen Reviewerinnen: 

**Bedtimestory** Du meinst bestimmt das es so ähnlich ins wie in Sakrileg weil ich die beiden ins Louvre geschickt habe... Fand das für die beiden ganz passend. Musste ja Hermine mit dem Engel aus der Felsgrottenmadonna vergleichen. ;-) Thank you very much!

**Skoyer **schokomuffinfang Mhhm, lecker, fast so lecker wie unser Sev. grins Nee, deine Rätsellösungen funktionieren nicht. Sie wollen den Schatz ja beide für sich alleine. Bedanke mich jedenfalls für dein Review.

**Cyberrat** Okay, dann gebe ich mir das nächste Mal beim nackten Snape mehr Mühe! g Grüß Lucina von mir! Ich werde mir eure Story dieses Wochenende mal zu Gemüte führen. Hatte bis jetzt keine Zeit aufgrund von Klausurstress. Jep, ich update immer Freitagsnachmittags, also passend zum Wochenende ein neues Chap.

**Anja **Schön dich auch als Leserin begrüßen zu dürfen und danke für dein Review.

**Susi 43** Wie Snape über die Umarmung denkt findest du heraus, wenn du dieses Kapitel ließt. dichfürdeinreviewdankendanblick

**A/N: In eigener Sache:** Sagt mal, hat irgendjemand von euch Ahnung von barocken und expressionistischen Gedichten und dazu noch ICQ? Ich schreibe nämlich Mittwoch ne' Deutschklausur und bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich Hilflos in diesem Bereich. Wäre echt super wenn es da jemanden gäbe. Wenn nicht, auch nicht schlimm. Nun, auch wenn ihr keine Ahnung davon habt, könnt ihr mir schreiben. Bin immer erpicht auf Kontakt mit Snape Fans. Meine ICQ-Nummer ist: 200-465-880

**Kapitel 4 – divergent**

„Die beiden müssen die Pferde tauschen.", erklärte Snape triumphierend und drehte den Schlüssel um. Das Schloss sprang auf und sie traten ein. „Prof. Snape, sie sind ein Genie.", sagte Hermine mit überzeugter Stimme und Severus fühlte sich fast etwas geschmeichelt. Wäre er nicht noch so Überrascht von der plötzlichen Umarmung gewesen hätte er mehr Gedanken daran verschwendet. Wann hatte ihn das letzte Mal eine Frau umarmt? Wann hatte ihn überhaupt das letzte Mal ein menschliches Wesen umarmt. Das Anspringen von Fang zählte doch nicht, oder? Ungewohnt, aber irgendwie gut. Kaum angekommen schmiss Hermine sich in den nächst besten Sessel und stöhnte: „Oh man, meine Füße bringen mich um. Museen sind interessant, aber unglaublich anstrengend. Ich glaube ich gehe gleich ins Bett. Eigentlich ist es noch viel zu früh, aber na ja."

Vorher bestellte sie sich allerdings noch etwas zu essen.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Hermine sich erholt und bereit für einen neuen Tag mit Severus Snape und allen seinen Launen. Sie frühstückte mit Harry und Lupin während Snape es vorzog in seinem Kämmerlein zu speisen. Hermine konnte es ihm nicht mal übel nehmen. Ein Essen mit Remus und Harry währe sicherlich keine amüsante Angelegenheit für ihn geworden. Harry indes schien ihren Streit bzw. ihre kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit vergessen oder zumindest verdrängt zu haben. Hermine war das ganz Recht, immerhin musste sie sich auf den Wettbewerb konzentrieren und durfte sich nicht durch kindische Streitereien ablenken lassen. Gegen kurz vor zehn erschien sie zurück in ihrem Zimmer um Snape abzuholen. Der suchte nach irgendwas und in dieser Zeit riss Hermine das nächste Blatt von ihrem Wort – des – Tages – Kalender ab.

„Was steht heute drauf?", wollte Snape wissen, der gerade die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schloss.

„Hm, hier steht: divergent was bedeutet „auseinander gehend, in entgegengesetzte Richtungen verlaufend".", las Hermine und blickte ihn an.

„Das hört sich wie ein schlechtes Ohmen an."

„Glauben sie an so was?"

„Nein."

„Gut."

„Gut."

„Dann können wir ja getrost gehen."

„Gut."

„Wir sollen einen Trank zur Ablösung des Geistes vom Körper in berührbarer Konsistenz brauen.", erklärte Snape, der dieses Mal den Zettel an sich genommen hatte.

„Na das kann ja heiter werden.", erwiderte Hermine und fügte hinzu: „Welchen Hinweiß haben wir? Und was dürfen wir nicht dazu benutzen?"

Snape zählte eine ganze Reihe Dinge auf und jegliche Hoffnung auf ein schnelles Gelingen dieses Vorhabens verschwand aus Hermines Körper. Auch ohne diese Einschränkungen: Geister waren schon immer eines der Gebiete gewesen mit denen sie sich im Hinblick auf Zaubertränke so gut wie gar nicht befasst hatte.

„Unser Tipp ist: Nutzen sie auf keinen Fall Stoffe die einmal zum Körper eines Drachen gehörten." (A/N: Mein Tipp ist Miracel Wipp, aber egal...)

„Na klasse, darauf wären wir auch nie gekommen. Dämlicher Tipp. Und jetzt? Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keinen blassen Schimmer, womit wir anfangen könnten."

„Ms Granger, geben sie doch nicht auf bevor sie richtig darüber nachgedacht haben.", schalt Snape sie mit dunkler Miene.

„Tut mir leid."

„Ach, jetzt hören sie auf sich für jeden Satz den sie sagen zu entschuldigen und suchen sie lieber nach einem Buch das uns weiter helfen kann."

„Okay.", meinte Hermine kleinlaut und begann die Titel zu überfliegen. Alles was auch nur im entferntesten mit Geistern zu tun haben schien zog sie aus dem Regal. Bald hatte sich ein ordentlicher Stapel Bücher vor ihnen gebildet.

„So und jetzt werden wir jedes Buch systematisch durchgehen, bis wir gefunden haben wonach wir suchen.", befahl der Zaubertränkemeister.

Nach einer halben Stunde wurde er selbst fündig. „Ja, so könnte es klappen.", murmelte er vor sich hin. Hermine schaute auf und wollte wissen, was er entdeckt hatte.

„Ms Granger, fragen sie nicht so viel, sondern machen sie Wasser heiß und holen mir Brennnesselwurz."

„Sie wollen doch nicht...", setzte Hermine an, doch Snape fiel ihr unwirsch ins Wort.

„Doch genau das will ich. Wir ändern einfach einen Ablösungstrank ab, so das er auch bei der menschlichen Seele wirkt. Das wird funktionieren. Glauben sie mir und schauen sie nicht so entsetzt."

„Das können sie doch nicht machen! Wenn wir etwas falsch machen...", warf sie ein. Jedes Kind in der Zauberwelt lernte in einer der ersten Zaubertrankstunden, dass ein falsch zubereiteter Trank verheerende Wirkungen haben konnte. Sie hatten es nur zu oft an Neville gesehen.

„Oh doch, das kann ich sehr wohl machen. Sie würden gar nicht glauben was ich noch alles kann. Denken sie daran wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule. Hier gelten andere Regeln. Wissen sie wie die heißen? Sie heißen: Alles ist erlaubt und wenn du dich an die Regeln hältst bist du bald tot oder zumindest raus, wie in unserem Fall. Oder kennen sie eine andere Art wie wir hier zu einem Trank kommen können, der auch eine Wirkung zeigen wird?"

„Nein. Aber..."

„Ms Granger,", seine Stimme war jetzt ganz leise und eindringlich, „Wenn sie keinen besseren Einfall haben, dann schlage ich vor, sie tun jetzt was ich ihnen gesagt habe. Es wird funktionieren. Oder glauben sie mir etwa nicht?"

„Doch.", murmelte sie und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Severus war wütend. Auf Hermines Mangel an Vertrauen in ihn und auf seinen eigenen Wutausbruch. Hatte er wirklich so heftig werden müssen? Sie war merklich unter seinen Worten zusammengeschrumpft und am liebsten hätte er sich sofort danach entschuldigt, aber er wusste, das man genau in solchen Augenblicken hart bleiben musste, wenn man wollte, dass einen Menschen respektieren.

Vier Stunden später waren sie fertig trotz der die ganze Zeit angespannten Arbeitsatmosphäre. Sie gaben ihr Ergebnis ab und keiner der beiden fragte danach, welchen Platz sie belegt hatten. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihnen, dass es einer der hinteren gewesen sein musste. Beide wollten es lieber gar nicht erst wissen. Hermine fühlte sich unwohl. Es gab vieles was sie nicht mochte, doch was sie ganz besonders nicht mochte war dieses Gefühl das man immer nach einem Streit bekam. Sie wollte sich mit Snape vertragen. Sie wollte das es wieder so wäre wie am gestrigen Tag.

Als sie oben auf dem Zimmer waren fasste Hermine sich ein Herz, denn sie wusste, das Snape nie den ersten Schritt auf sie zu machen würde.

„Prof. Snape, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte ihnen mehr vertrauen sollen. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir wegen solchen Differenzen aus dem Wettbewerb fliegen und ich möchte nicht, dass sie denken, das hier würde mir nichts bedeuten."

Snape schwieg nach ihrer kurzen, aber ehrlichen Ansprache einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Schon gut, Ms Granger... wir sollten beide gemeinsam daran arbeiten, dass das Wort des Tages heute nicht zutrifft."

Hermine lächelte erleichtert und nickte. Divergent! Nicht mit mir und Snape! Nicht mit uns! In dem Moment stellte Hermine fest, dass es zwischen ihr und Snape jetzt wirklich ein „uns" gab.

Wenige Augenblicke später klopfte das nächste Rätsel an die Tür. Hermine öffnete ihm die Tür, begrüßte es freundlich lächelnd und trug es liebevoll ins Wohnzimmer. Dort las sie es Snape vor, der in einem der Sessel saß und an einer Tasse Kaffee nippte, die kurz zuvor hereingeflogen war.

„Ein Mann steht vor einem Hotel und hält eine Puppe in der Hand. Was tut er dort und wie kam er dorthin?"

„Was? Das ist alles? Wie soll man das denn jetzt rausfinden.", wollte Snape wissen und sah skeptisch zu Hermine hoch, die noch immer auf den Zettel starrte und nun antwortete: „Hier steht, dass wir dem Zettel Fragen stellen können, die er mit ja oder nein beantworten darf."

„Gut, dann will ich wissen ob er ins Hotel möchte.", sagte Snape während Hermine sich setzte und das Blatt Papier auf den Tisch legte.

_Nein_, antwortete das Blatt.

„Ist er vielleicht Puppenspieler?", erwog Hermine und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

_Nein._

„Will er sie irgendjemandem schenken, die Puppe meine ich? Vielleicht seiner Tochter?"

_Nein._

„Hat die Puppe überhaupt eine besondere Rolle?", fragte Hermine.

_Ja._

„Kann die Puppe irgendetwas Besonderes?"

_Nein._

Snape war nun aufgestanden und ging nachdenklich hin und her. Hermine rieb sich die Stirn und dachte fieberhaft nach.

„Wartet er auf jemanden? Vielleicht eine Frau oder ein Taxi?"

_Nein._

„Ist er alleine da, abgesehen von der Puppe?"

_Ja._

„Ist die Puppe groß?"

_Nein._

„Also ist sie klein, so klein, dass sie auf eine Handfläche passt?"

_Ja._

„Wartet er auf irgendein Ereignis?"

_Ja._

„Will er in dem Hotel essen gehen?"

_Nein._

„Steht er da nur so zum Spaß?"

_Nein. _

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Was wollte dieser verdammte Kerl mit seiner verdammten Puppe vor dem verdammten Hotel? Snape sah Hermine an, dass sie ebenfalls einfach nicht darauf kam, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie fragten noch einige Zeit weiter, merkten dann aber das sie sich bald im Kreis drehten. Also gaben sie ihre Bemühungen für den Moment auf. Snape schrieb einen längst überfälligen Brief an Dumbledore und Hermine ging ein wenig vorm Hotel spazieren, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie versuchte sogar, sich vors Hotel zu stellen und sich dabei vorzustellen, dass sie eine Puppe in der Hand hätte, um heraus zu finden was man an diesem Ort damit vorhaben könnte, aber trotzdem fiel ihr keine logische Erklärung ein.

Deshalb ging sie schließlich zurück und besuchte Harry und Lupin, die auf ihrem Zimmer saßen und Schach spielten. Hermine sah eine Weile zu und vergaß darüber das Rätsel.

„Wusstest du das alle die morgen noch dabei sind zwei freie Tage haben?", fragte Harry Hermine und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe es von einer der Assistentinnen.", grinste Harry und fügte hinzu: „Ich habe selten solche Tratschtanten erlebt. Schlimmer als bei unserer Lieblingsreporterin Rita."

„Übrigens, wo wir gerade bei Reportern sind. Der erste Tag ist nicht ganz frei. Alle Teilnehmer werden in ihren Gruppen interviewt.", sagte Remus und lächelte schief.

„Für den Tagespropheten, oder was?", harkte Hermine nach und sah die beiden skeptisch an.

„Nicht nur für den. Für alle möglichen Zeitungen. Jede bekommt ein Paar zugeteilt und darf es interviewen. Man könnte ja gar nicht alle Gespräche in einer Zeitschrift abdrucken. Passt bloß auf was ihr sagt, sonst drehen die euch ganz schnell das Wort im Mund um.", warnte Lupin.

„Damit haben wir Erfahrung, nicht wahr Harry?"

Der Angesprochene nickte und dachte an sein viertes Schuljahr und die Ereignisse im Zusammenhang mit dem Turnier an dem er nicht ganz freiwillig teil genommen hatte.

Die drei unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und erst um kurz vor sechs verabschiedete Hermine sich von ihnen um mit Snape zusammen zur Verkündung der Ergebnisse dieser dritten Runde zu gehen. Der Zaubertränkemeister kam ihr auf der Treppe schon entgegen und sie schloss sich ihm an.

„Glauben sie wir haben noch eine Chance?", fragte Hermine ihn leise.

„Es gibt für alles eine Chance.", erwiderte Snape. Das war zwar nicht gerade so ermutigend, wie sie sich seine Antwort eigentlich erhofft hatte, aber immerhin.

Stemson betrat wieder sein Podest, ordnete Zettel über Zettel, räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen: „Nun da die dritte Runde dieses Wettbewerbes hinter uns liegt möchte ich ihnen mitteilen, wer es geschafft hat und wer leider ausscheiden muss. Aber vorher möchte ich sagen, dass es keine Schande ist jetzt nicht mehr dabei zu sein, denn immerhin haben sie alle zu den acht Besten in ihrem Fach gehört. (Ja, ja, hör auf zu schwallen und sag endlich was Sache ist, dachte Hermine nervös bei seinen ausschweifenden Worten.)" Zuerst wurden die Sieger in Verwandlungen bekannt gegeben, dann die in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (Harry und Lupin belegten den dritten Rang und waren somit weiterhin dabei), die in Wahrsagen und endlich kamen die Zaubertränke dran.

„Der Augenblick der Wahrheit.", murmelte Hermine mit fest geschlossenen Augen und gekreuzten Fingern. Es musste geklappt haben, es musste einfach... und es hatte geklappt. Sie und Snape belegten ebenfalls wie Harry und Remus den dritten Platz in diesem Durchgang und waren eine Runde weiter. Auch Snape sah jetzt zufrieden aus und nicht mehr ganz so finster wie die ganze Zeit über bei der Veranstaltung. Hermine wäre ihm am liebsten wieder um den Hals gefallen, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Vor allem vor Harry wäre das auf keinen Fall angebracht gewesen und sie wollte nicht wegen nichts und wieder nichts eine Diskussion mit ihm anfangen.

Als der offizielle Teil beendet war beglückwünschten sich die vier übrig gebliebenen Teilnehmer aus Hogwarts. Lupin gab sogar in einem Anfall von Freundlichkeit Snape die Hand. Dieser lächelte nur säuerlich und verschwand dann. Hermine kam mit ihren beiden Freunden auf deren Zimmer.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine und sah sich um.

„Wir könnten was spielen.", schlug Harry vor, doch in dem Moment fiel Hermines Blick auf die Kommode und ein genialer Gedanke durchzuckte sie. Die Lösung des Rätsels! Mit drei Sätzen war sie verschwunden. Innerhalb von sieben Sekunden stand sie ein wenig keuchend mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor Snape und rief:

„Nennen sie mich Gott!"

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Und? Gut, nicht gut? Na gut, ich gebe es zu, es ist etwas kurz geraten... Kennst ihr auch die Lösung des Rätsels? Anya


	5. Kapitel – verbal judo oder inkonziliant

**Minnie **Oh nein, das Interview wird Snape ganz und gar nicht gefallen, da hast du Recht, aber Hermine wird auch nicht entzückt sein. Lass dich überraschen. Danke jedenfalls für dein Lob. Das ist immer so schön aufbauend. 

**Meta Capricorn** Zur Beantwortung deiner Fragen: Hat der Mann noch etwas anderes bei sich? Nein! Ist er zu fuß vor das Hotel gekommen? Ja. Mit dem Auto? Nein. Straßenbahn? Nein. Spielt es eine Rolle, wie er dort hingekommen ist? Ja. Was hat die Kommode damit zu tun? Das erfährst du beim lesen! Ist der Mann Türsteher? Nein. Kommt dieses Ereignis auf ihn zu (räumlich), wie eine Demonstration zum Beispiel? Nein. Findet dieses Ereignis regelmäßig statt oder ist es etwas Außergewöhnliches? Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Ist der Mann Requisiteur und schleppt deshalb die Puppe mit sich herum? Nein. Spielt der Beruf des Mannes eine Rolle? Nein. Hat er überhaupt einen Beruf? Das weiß man nicht. Ich kenne ihn auch nicht. Ist es ein spezielles, bekanntes Hotel? Es ist Rot. Soll mit der Puppe etwas geschehen? Nein. Danke für dein Review.

**Cyberrat **Ich kann gut verstehen, dass man von Sev nicht genug bekommen kann, also sei dir verziehen. ;-) OK, erklär ich dir die Lösung: Die beiden wollen den Schatz für sich alleine, derjenige dessen Pferd zuerst ankommt hat verloren, wenn sie aber Pferde tauschen läuft die ganze Sache wie ein normales Wettrennen ab. Verstanden? Falls nicht trostkeksgeb

**Lucina** Schön das es Menschen gibt die sich von meinem Geschreibsel faszinieren lassen. Danke für die Blumen.

**Lexy83 **Danke, kann mich nur immer wieder bedanken. Hoffentlich bleibt deine Begeisterung auch nachdem du dieses Chap gelesen hast.

**Qanik** Nein, nicht mit Schach!

**Saxas13** Thank you! Keine Angst, es gibt ja jede Woche ein neues Chap.

**Bedtimestory **Schön das ich bis jetzt deine Erwartungen erfüllen konnte. Ich hoffe das bleibt so. Bin mir ja bei diesem Chap nicht so sicher, obwohl ich die Konversation unbedingt einbauen wollte.

**Comabeat** Oh, noch jemand der einer Erklärung bedarf: Ließ dir meinen Kommentar für Cyberrat durch. Ich hoffe es ist relativ verständlich erklärt. So leicht will ich es Herm und Sev nun mal nicht machen.

**Weltherrscherchen** Du kannst gespannt sein. dichfürdeinreviewknuddel

**Marvala** Keine Sorge, geht ja schon weiter. ;-))

**Honeyflower **dirsabberabwischtuchgeb Danke! verbeug

**Motianna's Morgana** Du hast Recht mit deiner Lösung. Ich hab das auch von einem Seminar. So was kommt ein zwangsläufig auf TRO und TPO in die Finger und irgendwie passte es zu meinem Konzept der Geschichte.

**Edjen** Schon gut, ich mache ja schon weiter. Auf die Umarmung musst du verzichten, aber vielleicht reißt dich das Ende dieses Chaps aus der depressiven Stimmung darüber. ;-)

Sehr schön, meine Lieben, nun geht es weiter. Und weil ich Freitags immer die ersten beiden Stunden frei hab kommt das Chap schon so früh. Enjoy it!

**Kapitel 5 – verbal judo oder inkonziliant**

„Was hat sie dazu veranlasst plötzlich größenwahnsinnig zu werden?", fragte Snape misstrauisch und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue abschätzend an.

„Ich kenne die Lösung unseres Rätsels. Ich habe sie in Harry Potters Spielesammlung gefunden! Der Mann mit der Puppe spielt Monopoly."

Jetzt ging auch Severus ein Licht auf. Das Spiel um das große Geld war nicht nur unter Muggeln beliebt und weit verbreitet. Selbst er hatte es schon in einem schwachen Moment mit Dumbledore gespielt (Dieser hatte, als er begann zu verlieren, dass Brett „aus Versehen" umgekippt und war tagelang beleidigt gewesen!).

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, erschien ein sehr dicker Mann mit einer sehr kurzen Hose vor ihrer Zimmertür und stellte sich als „Eddie Flever" vor. Er sei Reporter der Zeitung „Die neue Zauberwoche" und würde sie beide ganz groß raus bringen. Snape verzog bei dieser Ankündigung das Gesicht und Hermine grinste nur dämlich in sich hinein. Eddie Flever war genau das, was man sich unter einem Klatschreporter vorstellte. Mit etwas schriller Stimme verkündete er ihnen: „Ich habe mir folgendes gedacht: Eine „ein Tag im Leben von Severus Snape und Hermine Granger" – Reportage! Ist das nicht großartig? Meine Chefin war begeistert! Ich werde sie einen Tag lang bei allem begleiten was sie tun und dann einen zweiseitigen Bericht mit Fotos darüber verfassen."

Snape sah nach dieser Ansprache aus als würde er gleich nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand greifen und ihn diesem kleinen Zauberer über den Schädel ziehen oder sich in den Blumentopf erbrechen. Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Keiner der beiden war besonders angetan von der Vorstellung, dass dieser Typ den ganzen Tag hinter ihnen herlief. Das Schlimmste war: Sie konnten nicht dagegen protestieren, denn wenn sie das täten, würde wahrscheinlich Stemson sofort in der Tür stehen und mit diskutieren. Sie konnten sich beide unabhängig voneinander lebhaft vorstellen, welche Aufregung das nach sich ziehen würde. Was konnte man also anderes tun als nicken, innerlich sterben und mitgehen?

Innerhalb von einer Minute befanden sie sich in den Straßen von Paris. Unschlüssig wohin diese Aktion sie überhaupt führen sollte erkundigten sie sich bei Flever was er sich denn vorgestellt hatte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er sich in keiner Weise darüber informiert hatte, was Paris an Sehenswürdigkeiten zu bieten hatte mit deren Besichtigung man einen Tag hätte füllen können. Hermine warf Snape einen „war ja klar" – Blick zu und schlug vor, sie könnten sich doch den Eiffelturm ansehen. Insgeheim hoffte sie den Tag möglichst so hinter sich zu bringen, dass sie noch so viel wie möglich von Paris sah. Das war besser als die ganze Zeit daran zu denken, dass jemand um sie herum wuselte und Notizen über ihr Verhalten und die Gespräche machte.

„Sie scheinen beide sehr Geschichtsinteressiert zu sein.", meinte Flever, während er schon schrieb, als sie am Eiffelturm angekommen waren. Hermine nickte nur bestätigend und blickte nach oben, wobei sie ihre Augen mit der Hand vor der grellen Sonne abschirmte. Snape sagte und tat gar nichts, sondern starrte nur mürrisch. Ihm war warm und Flever ging ihm auf die Nerven.

„Prof. Snape, wie kamen sie darauf Ms Granger mit zu dem Wettbewerb zu nehmen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich will ihn gewinnen.", antwortete der Angesprochene knapp. Hermine freute sich insgeheim, weil das praktisch ein passives Lob an ihre Fähigkeiten war. Etwas, das Severus Snape nur selten über die jetzt fest zusammengepressten Lippen kam.

„Ms Granger ist außerordentlich hübsch. Wollen sie mir wirklich weiß machen, dass sie nicht nur als schmückendes Beiwerk dient?"

Hermine und Snape starrten ihn an als hätten sich seine Gedärme plötzlich nach außen gestülpt. Beinah glaubte Hermine ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Hatte dieser Wicht gerade andeuten wollen, dass sie in Wahrheit doch bestimmt strohdumm war und nur auf dem Siegertreppchen für die Fotos gut aussehen sollte? Sie schnappte nach Luft und wollte gerade ansetzen Flever anzuschreien, als Snape ihr einen warnenden Blick zu warf und mit Grabesstimme sagte: „Nein. Ich verbitte mir für den Rest des Tages solche Andeutungen."

Flever schien gar nicht beeindruckt, schwieg aber eine Weile und Hermine schluckte ihren Ärger noch einmal hinunter. Ein Artikel mit der Überschrift „Hexe prügelte Reporter krankenhausreif" war keine besonders gute Publicity für Hogwarts. Einige Zeit wanderten sie schweigend über den Platz. Irgendwann huschte der Reporter neben sie. Mit einem Blick zur Seite registrierte Hermine, dass Snape gerade ein gutes Stück hinter ihnen lag. Anscheinend schien Flever die Chance sie allein zu sprechen nutzen zu wollen.

„Ms Granger, was halten sie persönlich von Prof. Snape?"

„Er ist, glaube ich, einer der besten Zaubertränkelehrer die es gibt. Vielleicht ist er sogar der Beste. Es wird sich in dem Wettbewerb wohl gegen Ende zeigen. Ich kenne niemanden der seinen Job so ernst nimmt wie er.", antwortete Hermine völlig ehrlich.

„Ach, Ms Granger, seien sie doch nicht so. Es gibt doch sicher Seiten die sie an ihm nicht mögen. Niemand ist perfekt.", warf Flever drängend ein, nachdem er eine enttäuschte Grimasse über ihre Antwort gezogen hatte. Offensichtlich war dieser Mann auf einen Skandal aus. Kein Wunder das Hermine die Zeitung „Die neue Zauberwoche" nicht bekannt war.

„Wollen sie etwa, dass ich etwas schlechtes über meinen Mentor sage, nur damit ihre Story interessanter wird?", zischte sie ihn an.

„Wenn sie das sagen klingt das so negativ! Aber das ist mein Job. Ich decke nur die Wahrheiten auf. Jeder hat ein Recht auf die Wahrheit. Hat er Schwächen? Eine dunkle Vergangenheit vielleicht oder unkonventionelle Frauengeschichten? Warum nehmen sie mit ihm am Wettbewerb teil? Irgendein Grund der tiefer liegt? Als Schüler bekommt man doch solche Dinge mit! Haben sie sich mal nicht so. Jeder hat eine Leiche im Keller und wenn ich von ihnen nicht erfahre, welche es bei Mr. Snape sind, dann erfahre ich es aus anderen Quellen."

„Gut, dann brauche ich ihnen ja nichts darüber zu erzählen. Im Übrigen hat auch jeder ein Recht auf Privatsphäre.", sagte Hermine kalt und drehte sich um. Mit vier Schritten war sie bei Snape.

„Professor, dieser Mann ist unmöglich!", flüsterte sie, weil Flever schon wieder in ihrer Nähe herumschwänzelte und eifrig Notizen machten. Wahrscheinlich dachte er sich gerade selbst seine Geschichte über sie beide aus.

„Ach, wirklich?", meinte Snape nur in einem von Sarkasmus triefenden Ton.

„Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht wie eine kindische Idee an, aber sollen wir nicht einfach versuchen abzuhauen? Hier sind bestimmt tausend Menschen. Kann es da nicht ganz zufällig passieren, dass man sich „aus den Augen" verliert?", schlug Hermine mit einem leicht angedeuteten Grinsen vor.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich mal vor einem wild gewordenen Klatschreporter fliehen müsste. Aber sie haben Recht, es ist kaum auszuhalten.", antwortete Snape ihr. Damit war ihr Plan beschlossene Sache.

Die Gelegenheit zur Flucht bot sich schon wenige Minuten später. Eine riesige Reisegruppe strömte an ihnen vorbei und ehe Snape sich versah hatte Hermine ihn am Ärmel gepackt und mitten unter die tratschenden Muggel gezerrt. Er zog ein wenig den Kopf ein, als er Flevers suchenden Blick entdeckte. Hermine zog Snape einige Meter weiter, auf der anderen Seite, wieder aus der Menschenmenge heraus und sie landeten so in einer Seitenstraße. Flever konnte sie unmöglich gesehen haben. Rings herum standen Häuser.

„Das hat er jetzt davon.", jubelte sie und ging beschwingten Schrittes weiter in die Gasse hinein.

„Was wollte er denn genau von ihnen wissen?", fragte Snape nun und holte auf, sodass er neben ihr ging.

„Er wollte wissen was ich von ihnen denke."

„Und was haben sie geantwortet?"

„Oh, ich habe gesagt, dass es für mich reine Devotion ist mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Außerdem habe ich gesagt, dass sie beim Schlafen sabbern und so tun als hinge das Schicksal der Welt von ihrem Abschneiden im Wettbewerb ab. Kurz und gut, sie sind total inkonziliant. Das ist übrigens das Wort des Tages. Es bedeutet: nicht umgänglich!", meinte Hermine gelassen und beobachtete mit Freude wie Snape ein wenig blasser als sonst wurde.

„Das meinen sie nicht ernst."

„Stimmt. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich sie für kompetent und liebenswert halte."

„Gut, das lasse ich ihnen durchgehen. Zu mindestens das mit der Kompetenz glaube ich ihnen. War das alles was er wissen wollte?"

„Nein, er wollte wissen ob sie ne' Leiche im Keller haben. Halt das Übliche: Schwächen, Frauen, Vergangenheit. Außerdem wollte er wissen, warum ich mit ihnen teilgenommen habe und nicht schreiend weggelaufen bin oder so was.", erläuterte Hermine, die sich über Snapes Gelassenheit im Bezug auf ihre vorhergegangenen Äußerrungen wunderte und ihren Spielraum in der Hinsicht austesten wollte.

„Und?", harkte dieser nach.

„Na ja, ich war schon immer auf der Seite der Armen und Unterdrückten... Man verleihe mir einen Orden. Ich wäre eine wunderbare Bibelfigur.", grinste sie ihn an und setzte nach: „Ich habe ihm dann gesagt, dass ich sie für einen von denen halte, die ihre Frauen ans Bett fesseln, wissen sie."

„Interessant.", meinte Severus nur. Ihm gefielt dieses Spielchen mittlerweile. Es war jedenfalls besser als die Fragerei des Reporters. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr so unbeschwert geplaudert?

„Mich hat er vorhin gefragt, wie es ist mit ihnen zu arbeiten.", sagte Snape und blickte Hermine von der Seite an. Ihr Grinsen wurde erstaunlich breit und sie vermutete: „Und sie haben bestimmt gesagt, dass ich furchtbar ungeschickt bin und mit allem möglichen Zeug um mich schmeiße. Wahrscheinlich sind sie vor Flever in Tränen ausgebrochen und haben gesagt, sie hätten Nachts keine ruhige Minute mehr, weil sie Angst hätten ich könnte sie mit einer Gabel erstechen."

„Richtig. Außerdem sind sie eine Besserwisserin und brauchen Stunden im Bad! Aber Gott sei dank zahl heutzutage die Krankenkasse Langzeitschäden.", setzte Snape nach, jetzt wirklich amüsiert. Es war interessant.

„Das tat jetzt weh, Prof.", sagte Hermine gespielt geschockt. Insgeheim war sie es wirklich, denn sie hätte Snape nie so viel Humor zugetraut. Wieder eine beseitigte Fehleinschätzung seiner Person!

„Flever wollte von mir dann wissen, ob es nichts Gutes an ihnen gäbe.", erklärte sie.

„Ach.", tat Snape überrascht.

„Ich habe gesagt: Lassen sie mich nachdenken... Ja! Er ist wirklich sehr sexy, wenn er im Badetuch durch die Wohnung hüpft. Er meinte dann, das wäre das erste Positive was ich von mir gegeben habe, daraufhin habe ich mich natürlich bei ihm entschuldigt."

Und als sie das ausgesprochen hatte geschah ein kleines, aber feines Wunder. Snape lachte. Es war ein echtes, aufrichtiges Lachen. Hermine wäre fast vor einen Pfeiler gelaufen, so erschrocken war sie einen kurzen Moment.

Ganz unvermittelt sah sie ihn an und meinte perplex: „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich sie je lachen gehört habe."

Snape hörte sofort auf und im nächsten Moment war da wieder das alte griesgrämige Gesicht.

„So?"

„Ja und wissen sie noch was, es gefällt mir."

„Na dann.", sagte Snape und schaute nicht mehr ganz so gräsig, schwieg aber eine Weile.

„Ms Granger, jetzt sagen sie mal, was sie wirklich über mich gesagt haben."

„Nachdem er mich nach ihrem Privatleben gefragt hat, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass es ihn nichts angehe. Dann bin ich zu ihnen gekommen." Er sah sie kurz an und sagte dann:

„Ich rechne ihnen das hoch an. Nicht jeder meiner ehemaligen Schüler hätte so reagiert. Die meisten hätte wahrscheinlich noch irgendetwas Skandalöses hinzu erfunden."

„Sie sollten mich so gut kennen um zu wissen, das ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht auf ein solches Niveau herab lasse.", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm dann zu: „Jedenfalls nicht solange sie nicht über mich aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden."

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her bis Snape fragte: „Sagen sie, ist inkonziliant wirklich das Wort des Tages oder haben sie es nur erwähnt, weil es so gut in ihre Ausführungen passte?"

„Nein, es ist wirklich und wahrhaftig das Wort des Tages. Aber ich finde es traf heute weniger auf die Bewohner des Zimmers zu, in dem der Kalender hängt, sondern auf unseren guten alten Flever. Was glauben sie, was der jetzt in seinem Artikel schreibt?"

„Er denkt sich bestimmt irgendeine prickelnde Geschichte aus oder er kürzt den ganzen Artikel nur auf die Fakten. Ich wäre dieser zweiten Lösung sehr angetan."

„Das wäre das Beste für alle Beteiligten.", stimmte Hermine ihm zu.

Gegen halb Acht am Abend waren sie wieder am Hotel. In der Zeit die ihnen nach ihrer Flucht geblieben war hatten sie neben dem Arc de Triomphe auch Sacre Coeur besichtigt. Hermines Füße taten weh, aber als Harry und Lupin ihr im Treppenaufgang entgegen kamen und fragten ob sie Lust hätte mit ihnen etwas trinken zu gehen stimmte sie zu. Ihre Laune hatte momentan den Höhepunkt erreicht. Ein kleines Stimmchen in ihrem Ohr flüsterte ihr zu, dass dies alleine Snapes Verdienst gewesen war. Ein kleines Stimmchen, dass noch so zart war, dass sie es nur zu gerne überhörte.

In einer kleinen Bar in der Nähe des Hotels ließen die drei sich nieder und bestellten. Hermine erzählte mit empörter Stimme von dem Reporter. Das Thema Snape ließ sie dabei so weit unter den Tisch fallen wie es ging.

„Und Snape ist wirklich mit dir sozusagen vor dem Reporter geflüchtet?", wollte Lupin lachend wissen.

„Wenn ich es euch doch sage."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der zu so spontanen Aktionen fähig ist.", meinte Harry ebenfalls lachend.

Der Abend wurde, je später es wurde, immer lustiger, was zu einem nicht geringen Teil an den wunderbaren Cocktails lag. Hermine fühlte sich ganz schummrig, als sie zum Hotel zurück gingen. Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch stolperte.

Ihr Versuch die Tür möglichst leise zu öffnen scheiterte kläglich. Sobald Hermine im Zimmer stand bemerkte sie, dass es auch gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre leise zu sein, denn Snape saß lesend in einem der Sessel. Als er sie hörte sah er auf und bemerkte trocken: „Ms Granger, sie sind ja betrunken."

„Nein.", protestierte Hermine, „ich bin höchstens angetrunken. Oh, es tut mir leid Professor. Sind sie etwa extra wegen mir wach geblieben? Ich bin ein schlechtes Mädchen, ich hatte sie nämlich ganz vergessen."

Ihr kam keineswegs in den Sinn, dass es abwegig war, das Snape auf sie gewartet hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl alles um sie herum würde sich bewegen, wie auf einem Segelboot. Unbeholfen wollte sie zum Bad stolpern, als sie irgendwo hängen blieb. Snape, der aufgestanden war konnte sie gerade noch davor bewahren auf den Boden zu schlagen.

„Oh...", stöhnte Hermine und hielt sich an Snapes Schultern fest, „Das ist schon das zweite Mal in dieser Woche das mir das passiert."

„Dieses Mal konnte ich sie ja auffangen.", meinte Snape nur und sah sie an. Ihm war auf einmal ganz mulmig zumute. Aber vielleicht war mulmig das falsche Wort. Es war ein wohliger Schauer der ihm über den Rücken lief. Wahrscheinlich verursachte das die unerwartete Wärme von Hermines Körper an seinem. Er spürte ganz deutlich ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste an seinem Oberkörper.

„Da habe ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt.", murmelte sie. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie verspürte den unbestimmten drang den Mann, der sie da so nett aufgefangen hatte, zu küssen. Er kam ihr bekannt vor, so als hätte sie vor einiger Zeit seinen Namen noch gewusst. Er war Professor. Aber was für einer?

Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf sah sie ihn an und dachte angestrengt nach. Nach drei Sekunden intensiven Forschens in ihrem Gehirn beschloss sie, dass es nicht so wichtig war seinen Namen zu kennen. Er fühlte sich ganz wunderbar an und im Moment reichte ihr das völlig.

Gerade als Snape sich von ihr lösen wollte stellte Hermine sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihre feuchten Lippen sanft auf seine. Aus einem undefinierbaren Grund begann er seinerseits ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Ihr Mund war wunderbar weich und seine Finger hatten sich bald in ihren Haaren verfangen. Seine Zunge bat stumm um Einlass in ihren Mund und Hermine gewährte ihm diesen nur zu gerne. Ihr Kopf war vollkommen leer. Alles was sie wusste war, dass sich dieser Kuss einfach wundervoll richtig anfühlte. Vielleicht war dieser Mann ja ihr Freund? Alles um sie herum fühlte sich warm und wohlig an.

Doch dann wurde ihr Kuss jäh unterbrochen. Hermine sackte plötzlich in sich zusammen und Snape musste sie wiederum auffangen, was dieses Mal einfacher war, da sie ja schon in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Schnell stellte er fest, dass sie im Stehen eingeschlafen war. Seufzend trug er sie in ihr Bett, deckte sie zu und verschwand leise in sein eigenes.

Er versuchte zu schlafen, doch es gelang ihm nicht recht. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her. In seinem Kopf gab es nur einen einzigen Gedanken: „Sie hat eine Entschuldigung. Sie war betrunken. Aber welche Entschuldigung habe ich?"

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Schreibt es mir doch bitte in einem kleinen Review. Ich weiß, Sev ist hier etwas OOC aber es ging nicht anders (gute Entschuldigung, was?). HEL Anya


	6. Kapitel reputierlich? wohl kaum!

**Minnie **Und schon bekommst du mehr. Ja, ich bin motiviert. Alle Klausuren erst mal hinter mir. Das macht Laune. Auf den Artikel kannst du gespannt sein. Er wir höchstwahrscheinlich anders als die meisten erraten. Hände reib 

**Honeyflower** dir Snape Puppe geb Danke für die Bezeichnung „nett" im Bezug auf meine ähm Ergüsse. ;-)

**Cyberrat **Schön immer wieder etwas von dir zu hören. dir neue Schuhsohlen geb Nee, nicht zweimal pro Woche. Zu viel Stress. Muss ja noch meinem Beruf (der Schule) nachgehen. Verständnis brauch

**Skoyer** Schon wieder jemand der meine Geschichte nett findet, wie schön. Oh, ja. Ich habe es geliebt die beiden so miteinander agieren zu lassen. Das 5 Chap hat mir echt Spaß gemacht.

**Lucina** Hm, dein Gedanke mit der Verwandtschaft des Reporters mit dem Herausgeber der Bild hat mich zum nachdenken gebracht und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dort durchaus unbekannte Familienbande bestehen könnten. Allerdings vermute ich auch, er ist mit unserer guten alten Rita K. verwandt. Was hältst du von dieser Theorie?

**MetaCapricorn** Du hast schon Recht mit der Sache mit Harry und Lupin. Das Problem dabei ist, dass es mir schwer fällt die Beiden agieren zu lassen, während ich eigentlich Hermine und Sev zusammen bringen will. Aber wenn dich das beruhigt, zumindest Lupins Rolle in der Geschichte wir im vorletzten Kapitel ausgebaut. Das Storyline steht nämlich schon. Es werden 10 Kapitel. Also mit diesem noch 5. Also ich denke man kann eine Spielfigur schon als Püppchen bezeichnen. Außerdem war Puppe irreführender. ;-))

**Jessy2104** Danke für das Kompliment. keks geb

**Motianna's Morgana** Sehr schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. dich drück für dein Review

**Lexy83** Tja, die Antwort auf deine Fragen kannst du nur finden, wenn du dieses Chap ließt.

**Marvala** Du hast noch nie Monopoly gespielt? dich ungläubig anstarr Oje, dann solltest du das mal tun. Also ich kann dir jetzt auch nicht das ganze Regelwerk auflisten. Kurz und gut: Du bekommst Geld, kannst damit Straßen kaufen auf die du Hotels oder Häuser baust.

**Bedtimestory **schokomuffin ess Danke schön. mampf

**Weltherrscherchen **Nun, das mit dem nahe kommen ist so ne Sache. Wenn man sehr betrunken ist, dann kommt es schon mal zu schwarzen Löchern, die eine begonnene Handlung unterbrechen...

**Zizou **Danke für dein Review. Freue mich immer neue Leser begrüßen zu dürfen. Plätzchen geb

**OIK** Hermine hat ein Deja-vu, weil sie kurz zuvor in meiner doch (denke ich) sehr linearen Handlung in der gleichen Weise Snape den Rücken zugekehrt hat und einfach gegangen ist. Deshalb die Sache mit dem Rollentausch. Wie auch immer, irgendwie cool das ein Junge meine Geschichte ließt. Meistens ist mein Publikum weiblich. Das mit der Abkürzung „Prof." habe ich nie ausgiebig bedacht, ich habe sie einfach benutzt, wohl weil es meiner Gewohnheit entspricht und bis jetzt hat noch niemand darüber geklagt. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht in dem Maße, dass du dich nicht in der Lage siehst die Geschichte weiter zu verfolgen. ;-))

Sehr schön Mädels und Jungs (?), nun ist es also wieder Freitag und ich fahre fort in meiner kleinen Geschichte. Heute mehr Hermine und weniger Sev, aber ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass ihr Verständnis für Hermines ähm Reaktionen habt. In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß. Keksdose auf mach und Kekse an euch verteil

**Kapitel 6 – reputierlich? – wohl kaum!**

Hermine wachte mit dröhnendem Kopf auf. Stöhnend öffnete sie die Augen. Sie war noch ganz benebelt und hatte keine Ahnung wie sie wohl in ihr Bett gekommen war. Der erste Gedanke den sie hatte war, dass sie Glück hatte, dass sie heute noch einen freien Tag haben würde. In ihrer momentanen Verfassung fühlte sie sich keines Falls dazu berufen einen Wettbewerb für Zaubertränke zu gewinnen. Nachdem sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte führte eine unsichtbare Macht ihren Geist zu ihrem nächtlichen Traum. Erstaunt und verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass sie geträumt hatte Prof. Snape zu küssen. Moment! Was war mit ihr los? Sie hatte ja schon einiges geträumt, aber nie so etwas Absurdes. Gut, sie hatte irgendwann im sechsten Schuljahr mal von Sex mit Remus Lupin geträumt, aber das stand hier nicht zur Debatte. Und selbst wenn es so gewesen wäre, dafür hatte sie eine Erklärung!

Lupin sah gut aus. Eine kaum zu übersehende Tatsache, trotz seiner ständig zerfetzten, alten Klamotten. Außerdem hatte es doch einen gewissen Reiz mit dem eigenen Lehrer Sex auf dem Pult zu haben, oder etwa nicht (auch eine Frage an alle meine Leserinnen, also ich finde schon, solange der Typ sexy ist, so wie Sev...)? Damals hatte sie sich nicht wirklich für ihre Gedanken geschämt, jedenfalls nicht in einer Weise die ungesund gewesen wäre. Immerhin gehörten ihre Gedanken ihr. Aber mit Prof. Snape war das etwas völlig anderes. Er war nicht mit ihr befreundet und man konnte auch nicht wirklich sagen, dass er richtig gut ausgesehen hätte (A/N: ja, Hermine, lüg dir ruhig was zusammen g). Zugegeben, er hatte etwas außerordentlich Interessantes an sich, das Hermine nicht genau definieren konnte. Trotzdem sträubte sie sich gegen den Gedanken.

Mit ein wenig Anstrengung schaffte sie es dann auch ihr Bett zu verlassen und ins Bad zu schlurfen. Zu ihrer Überraschung saß Snape schon Kaffee trinkend im Wohnzimmer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es für Verwunderung keinen Grund gab, denn es war bereits halb elf.

„Haben sie gut geschlafen, Ms Granger.", fragte er mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton in der Stimme, den Hermine von ihm noch gar nicht kannte. Allerdings störte sie sich nicht weiter daran, denn sie hielt es für etwas, dass aus der Belustigung über ihren momentanen Zustand entstanden sein musste.

„Hmm... Ich hab komische Sachen geträumt, bin gestolpert, so wie am ersten Wettbewerbstag.", murmelte sie, brach dann aber abrupt ab, weil sie gerade im Begriff war, Snape von ihrem Traum zu berichten. Das war das letzte was sie jetzt brauchen konnte. Sie war ganz offensichtlich noch restalkoholisiert. Gott, war das ein grauenvoller Morgen. Als sie endlich unter der Dusche stand wäre sie fast wieder eingeschlafen. Um das zu verhindern musste sie den Wasserhahn auf kalt stellen. Schlimmer konnte es kaum noch werden... dachte sie jetzt.

Severus indes fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Mit einem Schwall war jegliche Last, die durch das gestrige Ereignis entstanden war, wie weggewaschen. Er brauchte nicht mehr über eine Erklärung, eine Ausrede nachdenken. Es war eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals. Wann war es das letzte Mal vorgekommen, dass das Schicksal ihn begünstigt hatte? Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern. Mit einem Schlag hatte er jegliche Selbstbeherrschung zurück gewonnen.

Hermine erschien irgendwann in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer und hockte sich mit angezogenen Beinen aufs Sofa. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich noch immer schwer an, dafür fühlte sie sich wenigstens sauber. Das war schon ein kleiner Fortschritt. Außerdem hatte ihr Gesicht eine weitaus humanere Farbe angenommen.

„Na, Ms Granger, hatten sie einen netten Abend?" Severus konnte den Impuls sich über sie lustig zu machen nicht unterdrücken. Es war eine lästige, aber oft nützliche Angewohnheit, die Jahre lang sein Image unter Lehrern und besonders unter seinen Schülern geprägt hatte. Es war das, was ihn am Leben erhielt, oder zumindest ein Teil davon.

„Oh Gott, Prof. Snape, müssen sie denn immer noch nach mir treten, wenn ich schon am Boden liege?", fragte Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Daran das sie am Boden liegen sind sie selbst schuld. Oder kann ich etwas für ihr völlig unangebrachtes, kindisches Saufgelage?", erwiderte Snape grimmig. Aus einen unerfindlichen Grund brannte in Hermines Kopf in dem Moment eine Sicherung durch.

„Sie haben natürlich völlig Recht. Ich bin klein und dumm und sie sind groß und weise. Ich liebe diese Rollenverteilung, wissen sie, da weiß ich immer wo mein Platz ist. Nämlich mit schmutzigen Händen unterm Tisch, um ihnen ihren Dreck hinterher zu tragen. Lachen sie ruhig über mich. Ich habe sie sieben Jahre ohne jede Klage ertragen, aber jetzt reicht es und wissen sie auch warum? Ich bin nicht mehr ihre Schülerin, nicht mehr das kleine naive Mädchen mit den grauenvoll zerzausten Haaren, ich benutze nämlich Spülung! Aber was viel wichtiger ist, sie können sich nicht mehr über mich lustig machen ohne das ich zum Gegenschlag aushole. Sie können mich nicht mehr demütigen. Traurig was? Denn das ist es doch, was ihnen an ihrem Beruf immer am meisten Spaß gemacht hat. Geben sie es zu! Sie lieben es doch mich leiden zu sehen. Aber ich sage ihnen was! Sie haben ihre einzige Waffe verloren, die sie je gegen mich hatten. Die Hauspunkte und mein Respekt vor ihnen und die Angst. Sie können sich eine beliebige Reihenfolge aussuchen."

Hermine war während sie sich immer mehr in Rage redete aufgestanden und zu Tür gegangen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie der kleine, eigentlich unbedeutende Kommentar von Snape dazu gebracht unglaublich wütend zu werden. Es war ein gewaltiger Schub an Worten, die sie schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in sich aufgestaut hatte. Jetzt stand sie im Rahmen, die Tür schon geöffnet. Beim Aussprechen des Wortes „Reihenfolge" fiel ihr Blick auf den Wort – des – Tages Kalender. Mit einem energischen Ruck riss sie das Blatt des gestrigen Tages ab, ging noch einmal zurück zu Snape und warf es direkt in seine Kaffeetasse.

„I N K O N Z I L I A N T - inkonziliant!", buchstabierte sie ihm, drehte sich rückartig um und las das neue Wort laut vor: „Reputierlich – ehrbar, wohlangesehen, wissen sie, gestern habe ich doch glatt gedacht, sie könnten so sein."

Mit diesen Worten war sie schon auf dem Flur und knallte die Tür so feste zu wie sie konnte. Sie hinterließ einen verdatterten Snape, der mit offenem Mund auf die Tür starrte. Noch nie hatte ein Schüler, ob nun ehemalig oder nicht, es gewagt so mit ihm zu sprechen.

Hermine rannte blind die Treppe hinunter und auf die prall gefüllten Straßen von Paris. Sie überquerte drei verschiedene Straßen und blieb erst stehen, als sie sich in einer Sackgasse wiederfand.

„Ganz toll, ganz toll! Jetzt hab ich mich auch noch verlaufen. Ach, Scheiße!", schrie sie die stummen Hauswände an und trat mit voller Wucht gegen die, die ihr gerade am Nächsten war. Ein dünner Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Fuß und in dem Moment begann sie zu weinen. Nicht wegen dem kleinen blauen Fleck, den sie wahrscheinlich davon tragen würde, nicht wegen dem Schmerz, sondern wegen der ganzen schrecklich verkorksten Situation. Sie ließ sich an der Fassade hinab gleiten, der sie gerade noch einen Tritt versetzt hatte und vergoss bittere Tränen.

Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen könnte? Ihr Fuß tat weh, sie hatte sich verlaufen, hatte Snape angeschrieen. Außerdem fühlte sie sich als hätte ein Laster ihren Kopf überfahren. Snape hasste sie spätestens jetzt aus ganzem Herzen, wenn er das nicht schon vorher getan hatte. Und während sie noch ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ weinte sie auch darum, dass sie danach noch schlimmer aussehen würde. Warum immer ich? Auch während eines solchen Anfall von Emotionsgeladenheit verlor Hermine nicht ihren kühlen Verstand. Ihr war in jeder Weise klar, dass sie sich gerade egoistisch benahm. Anderen Menschen ging es viel schlechter als ihr, aber hieß das, das es ihr nicht auch einfach mal zu viel werden durfte?

Nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte stand sie auf und verließ die Sackgasse. Eine Zeit lang irrte sie ziellos durch den Stadtteil. Als sie nach zwei gefühlten Stunden immer noch nicht zurück am Hotel war bekam sie langsam Panik. Zu allem Übel begann es auch noch zu regnen. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war sie klatschnass und fror erbärmlich in ihrem kurzärmligen T-Shirt. Sie war so Hals über Kopf angehauen, dass sie weder ihren Zauberstab noch genügend Geld für ein Taxi dabei hatte. Sie fragte eine ältere Frau nach dem Weg zurück zum Hotel, musste jedoch zerknirscht zugeben, dass ihr Französisch nicht alltagstauglich war. Sie verstand nur die Hälfte von den was die nette Dame sagte, bedankte sich freundlich lächelnd und war genauso schlau wie vorher. Ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben stand sie irgendwann vor einem Cafe. Da sie eine Hand in ihrer Hosentasche verborgen hatte fühlte sie unwillkürlich nach, ob ihr Geld noch für ein Getränk reichen würde.

Das tat es. Wenigstens etwas. Vielleicht hatte das Glück sie nicht völlig verlassen. Sie betrat das kleine Lokal, setzte sich in eine Nische und bestellte einen heißen Kakao. Hier war es wenigstens warm. Ein freundlich lächelnder Kellner brachte ihr das Getränk und sie wärmte sich ihre klammen Finger an der heißen Tasse. Nach einer Stunde waren ihre durchweichten Sachen wieder trocken. Plötzlich räusperte sich am Nebentisch ein junger Mann. Hermine blickte auf und dann zur Seite. Ein lächelndes Gesicht traf ihren Blick.

„Sie sind Engländerin?", fragte der Fremde freundlich.

Hermine nickte kaum merklich.

„Hätten sie etwas dagegen wenn ich mich zu ihnen setze." Sein Englisch war in keiner Weise von einem französischen Akzent durchzogen, was Hermine dazu veranlasste zu vermuten, er sei wohl selbst Engländer. Wenige Augenblicke später bestätigte er ihre Vermutung.

„Ich möchte nicht indiskret sein, aber sie sehen aus, als hätten sie geweint. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn sie darüber reden?", schlug der junge Mann, der sich als Jamie vorgestellt hatte, vorsichtig vor.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Hermine war skeptisch. Jamie schien zwar ein netter Typ zu sein, aber es gab auch Mädchen die sich hinterher zerstückelt in einer Plastiktüte oder entjungfert wiedergefunden hatten nachdem sie einen wildfremden Mann nett fanden. Das zweite konnte ihr wenigstens nicht passieren. Lauter glückliche Fügungen heute, dachte sie sarkastisch.

„Mir hilft es meistens mit jemandem zu sprechen, wenn es mir schlecht geht. Manchmal ist es gut, wenn man mit einem Außenstehenden spricht. Wissen sie, solche Personen haben keinen direkten Kontakt mit dem eigenen Leben und das macht es zumindest mir einfacher über Sorgen zu reden. Verstehen sie?"

Sie nickte, sagte aber dennoch Nichts. Vor allem, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie einem Muggel die Situation schildern sollte und überhaupt, wo sollte sie denn anfangen?

„Lassen sie mich raten, es geht um einen Mann."

„Ja."

„Er hat ihnen weh getan?"

„Nein, nein. Es ist ein bisschen anders als sie jetzt denken. Der Mann ist bis vor kurzem mein Lehrer gewesen...", setzte Hermine nun langsam in ihrer Erklärung an.

„Einen Moment, bevor wir weiter reden, ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie „du" zu mir sagen. Natürlich nur wenn es sie nicht stört." Er lächelte so aufrichtig, dass Hermine nur zustimmen konnte.

„Und jetzt sag mir was er dir getan hat."

„Eigentlich war ich es die, die einen Fehler begangen hat. Weist du, wir nehmen gemeinsam an einem Wettbewerb teil, im Fach Zau... ich meine in Chemie. Er ist der beste Lehrer dem ich je begegnet bin, aber er ist nicht gerade das, was man als umgänglich bezeichnen kann. Er ist furchtbar ironisch und verbissen. Man kann es ihm nie Recht machen. Alles was man tut ist falsch und wenn er einen lobt, dann straft er einen im nächsten Atemzug schon wieder. Ich hab lange Zeit gedacht, dass er nicht fähig ist Freude zu empfinden und zu zeigen. Gestern gab es einen Moment, in dem ich an meiner eigenen Überzeugung gezweifelt habe. Er war für kurze Zeit so verändert. Nicht mehr so... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen kann. Er kam mir immer so vor, wie eine bewaffnete Festung, jederzeit zum Kampf bereit und umgeben von breiten Wassergräben. Und gestern kam es mir so vor, als wären die Gräben plötzlich ausgetrocknet und ich könnte ihm ein wenig näher kommen. Aber heute Morgen war das Wasser plötzlich zurück."

Jamie ließ Hermine reden und hörte schweigend zu.

„Er hat da eine Bemerkung fallen lassen, die mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen auf einmal völlig hat ausrasten lassen. Es war schrecklich einfältig von mir mich so gehen zu lassen. Oh Gott, ich habe ihm alle möglichen Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Ich habe gesagt, er hätte Spaß daran andere zu quälen."

„Und ist das die Wahrheit?", harkte Jamie nach, der merkte, dass Hermine gestockt hatte.

„Ja, nein, ich weiß es nicht. In diesem Moment wollte ich gar nicht wissen ob es die Wahrheit ist, ich wollte ihn nur verletzen. Ihn spüren lassen, wie sich das anfühlt. Ich war mehr als unfair. Ich, die doch sehr genau weiß, dass gerade er schon so viel in seinem Leben hat durchmachen müssen. Obwohl er, ich bin mir sicher, genauer weiß als ich, wie sich Unterwerfung anfühlt. Er wird mir das nie, niemals verzeihen können. Er konnte mich noch nie leiden, jedenfalls nicht auf persönlicher Basis. Vielleicht gefielen ihm meine Leistungen in seinem Unterricht, aber bei allem was mir heilig ist, er hat meinen Charakter immer verabscheut. Da bin ich mir sicher und jetzt hasst er mich ganz."

„Du scheinst ihn aber trotzdem zu mögen.", sagte Jamie ganz ruhig und sah ihr sanft in die Augen.

„Nein, ich hasse ihn! Wie kommst du auf so was?", protestierte Hermine, doch der junge Mann glaubte ihr kein Wort.

„Du machst dir ein wenig zu viele Gedanken über ihn, als das er dir völlig gleichgültig wäre."

„Er nimmt mit mir an dem Wettbewerb teil und ich will nicht wegen einem Streit verlieren. Er ist ganz unausstehlich, wenn er wütend ist."

„Da ist noch mehr, Hermine."

Sie schwieg und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, aber es misslang kläglich.

„Ja, ja, du hast recht, ich mag ihn. Ich bewundere seinen Intellekt, es ist unglaublich mit welcher sorgsamen leidenschaftlichen Routine er arbeitet. Aber darum geht es ja jetzt gar nicht. Es geht darum, dass ich mich schäme. Das waren alles Dinge, die ich nie hätte sagen dürfen. Er hatte diese Worte nicht verdient. Es gab da eine Zeit in der auch meine Existenz von seiner Überzeugungskraft abhing."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Jamie, das ist eine Sache über die ich nicht mit dir reden möchte. Wenn du versuchst in dieser Richtung etwas zu erfahren stehe ich auf und gehe."

„Gut, ich frage nicht weiter nach. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Wenn er dir wichtig ist, in irgendeiner Weise, dann solltest, dann musst du versuchen dich bei ihm zu entschuldigen."

„Aber was soll ich ihm denn sagen? Das es nicht so gemeint war und er es bitte ganz schnell vergessen soll, damit mich mein Gewissen nicht mehr quält?"

„Sag ihm das was du mir gesagt hast."

Hermine nickte und beide schwiegen eine Weile.

„Danke.", sagte sie dann ganz unvermittelt. Jamie lächelte die hübsche junge Frau an.

„Nichts zu danken. Soll ich dich vielleicht nach Hause bringen?"

„Ich würde dein Angebot gerne annehmen, aber weißt du wie man zum Hotel Figaro kommt?"

Jamie schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sie nach dem Namen der Straße, musste allerdings feststellen das ihm diese auch kein Begriff war.

„Dann gebe ich dir halt das Geld für ein Taxi."

Hermine wollte zwar ablehnen, doch er ließ nicht mit sich reden. Eine weitere Stunde später, und um das Wissen von Jamies Lebenslauf reicher, saß sie im Taxi zurück zum Hotel.

Auf der Fahrt erfasste sie plötzlich erneute Furch. Angst vor Snapes Reaktion. Am liebsten wäre sie ausgestiegen und wieder weggerannt, aber sie wusste das es keinen Sinn hatte. Niemand konnte ewig davon laufen. Auch sie nicht... gerade sie nicht. Mit leicht weichen Knien stieg sie schließlich aus nachdem sie dem Fahrer Jamies Geld in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Mit jedem Schritt den sie auf das Hotel zu ging wurde der Klos in ihrem Hals größer. Sie kam sich vor als wäre sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung.

Sie betrat das Foyer und staunte nicht schlecht. Harry, der vorher steif auf einem Stuhl gesessen hatte kam ihr mit besorgtem Gesicht entgegen gerannt, umarmte sie stürmisch und fragte dann: „Gott, Hermine! Wo bist du gewesen. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Prof. Snape hat uns erzählt, dass du weggelaufen bist. Du kennst dich hier doch gar nicht aus, es hätte sonst was passieren können."

„Harry, ganz ruhig. Du klingst wie meine Mutter.", meinte Hermine nur verwirrt und überrumpelt von seinem Redeschwall.

„Mütter haben halt auch manchmal Recht. Snape hat gesagt, du hast deinen Zauberstab dagelassen und alles andere auch."

„Hat er gesagt, warum ich gegangen bin?", fragte sie jetzt, irritiert davon, dass Snape sich überhaupt um ihr Verschwinden geschert hatte.

„Nein... warum bist du?", wollte Harry wissen, nun da sie ihn darauf gebracht hatte.

„Nicht so wichtig. Eine kleine Auseinandersetzung. Ich brauchte etwas frische Luft.", spielte sie die Angelegenheit herunter und setzte sich in Richtung Treppenaufgang in Bewegung. Sie hatte keine Lust mit Harry darüber zu reden.

„Dafür warst du aber ganz schon lange weg!", protestierte Harry und lief ihr hinterher.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, blieb aber nicht stehen. Auf der ersten Stufe fiel ihr etwas ein: „Harry, warum wusstet ihr davon? Ich meine, ist Snape zu euch gekommen und hat es euch erzählt?"

„Nein. Wir haben ihn nur zufällig getroffen und nach dir gefragt."

„Oh, na ja, war auch nicht so wichtig.", erwiderte sie nur und versuchte dabei nicht zu enttäuscht zu klingen. Wie hatte sie sich nur einbilden können Snape hätte sich Sorgen um sie gemacht?

Niedergeschlagen erreichte sie ihr Zimmer, schickte Harry etwas roh weg und öffnete die Tür.

„Was zum Teufel tun sie da!"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", sagte Snape leise und bedachte sie mit einem todbringenden Blick. Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine ihn an. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Sprachlos beobachtete sie wie Snape seine wenigen Sachen zusammen räumte.

„Nein...", war alles was sie heraus brachte.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Und was sagt ihr dazu? Schreibt mir doch einen Kommentar, denn Review sind das Brot des Künstlers (auch wenn es anmaßend ist mich als solchen zu bezeichnen) und ihr werdet mich doch nicht verhungern lassen? ANYA


	7. Kapitel Direttissima

**Honeyflower** Ja, das mit der Spülung ist ein Top Argument. Keine Angst, die beiden bekommen schon keine getrennten Wohnungen. 

**Cyberrat **Der Zeitungsartikel kommt erst später... spannungheraufbeschwör Ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu ungeduldig. ;-))

**MetaCapricorn **Tja, siehe Cyberrat: Auf den Artikel müsst ihr noch etwas warten, aber bis dahin entschädigen euch hoffentlich die noch folgenden Kapitel.

**Minnie **Ja, da hast du Recht. Sehr gute Basis und heute wird sie noch vergrößert. g Alle deine Fragen werden bald beantwortet.

**Queen of Nightfever** Oje, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Es ist kein Rätsel mehr vorgesehen. Alle guten Dinge sind drei war meine Philosophie. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen! liebguck

**Lexy83** Dich muss ich auch enttäuschen, denn es gibt kein Rätsel mehr. Die beiden sind ja jetzt in der letzten Runde und deshalb brauchen sie keinen Tipp mehr für eine weitere Runde. Tut mir leid. Hoffe ich kann dich trotzdem erfreuen.

**Thiemsusanne **Keine Angst, Hermine muss nicht zu oft heulen, aber ich finde sie hat sich auch einen kleinen schwachen Moment verdient. Jedes Mädchen hat den mal. Und was Sev angeht. Nun ja, er ist halt Sev mit Gefühlen, aber ich denke ich werde es nicht übertreiben.

**Bedtimestory **Ach, in Wahrheit liebt ihr solche Ende doch, denn dann ist man immer so richtig gespannt auf die Fortsetzung. ;-))

**Skoyer **Schön das es dir wieder gefallen hat und ich hoffe das bleibt so. Offene Fragen werden im Text beantwortet.

**Jessy2104 **Keine Angst... das wird schon wieder. ;-)

**Lucina** Schön wieder was von dir zu hören. Nun, Flever wird noch eine gewisse Rolle zu spielen haben.

**Kleiner Engel** Danke für dein Review. Immer wieder schön einen neuen Leser zu gewinnen.

**Ninna** Toll das es dir gefällt und toll das du dich besonnen hast und nicht mehr Schwarzleser bist. g

**Nina** Ähm, zweimal Nina? Na ja, jedenfalls danke für das Lob.

**OIK **Jamie ist halt Engländer. Immer höflich. ;-) Nein, er hat weiterhin keine Bedeutung. Aber vielleicht ist er ja Hermines Schutzengel. (weist du, der von der Provinzial) Ich habe ihn erschaffen und ausgenutzt um die Handlung voran zu treiben. Schön das du dich nicht von meinem Fimmel für Abkürzungen aufhalten lassen hast.

**Schreggi** Noch ein geouteter Schwarzleser, wie schön. Sehr nett von dir.

**Zizou** Wenn du mir das noch öfter sagst, glaube ich es irgendwann. ;-) Wieso übersetzt?

**Besserweis **Schön das du ab jetzt auch dabei bist. Natürlich wird Sev sich noch Gedanken über den Kuss machen, aber Verdrängen ist auch ein Mittel der Konfliktbewältigung. Nur irgendwann kommt alles wieder hoch...

**Liquid **Danke für dein Kompliment.

**Edjen **Toll dass es dir gefällt. Nun, ich will ja nicht, dass die beiden Alkoholiker werden. g Etwas Geduld. Ihr kommt alle noch auf eure Kosten.

**Jinx heledir** Danke!

_**Vorwort!**_

Nun Ladys and Gentleman, es geht weiter mit einem neuen Kapitel, aber vorher mache ich noch ein wenig Schleichwerbung für mein neues Projekt mit dem Titel **„Liebe ist ein Spiel. Ohne Gewinner."**. Auch SS/HG, aber nicht so nett wie **„The fabulous life"**. Wollt ich nur erwähnen. ;-)) Jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß! (Hoffe ich doch!)

**Kapitel 7 – Direttissima**

_Immer, bevor ein Traum in Erfüllung geht, prüft die Weltenseele all das, was auf dem Weg gelernt wurde. Sie macht das nicht etwa aus Bosheit, sondern damit wir uns mit unserem Traum zugleich auch die Lektionen zu eigen machen, die wir auf dem Weg dorthin gelernt haben. Das ist der Moment, in dem die meisten aufgeben. In der Sprache der Wüste nennen wir das verdursten, wenn schon die Palmen am Horizont sichtbar werden. Eine Suche beginnt immer mit dem Anfängerglück. Und sie endet immer mit der Prüfung des Eroberers._

aus Paulo Coelhos wundervoller Parabel „Der Alchimist"

„Bitte... das wollte ich doch nicht...", stotterte Hermine nun absolut verzweifelt. Wieder eine Situation die sie in dem Augenblick völlig überforderte.

„Ms Granger, ich bin der Meinung sie haben mir heute Morgen mehr als deutlich gesagt, was sie nicht wollen.", sagte Snape mit kontrollierter Stimme, aber Hermine konnte deutlich seine Wut heraus hören.

„Aber... es tut mir leid."

„Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund kommt mir das bekannt vor. Aber wissen sie was? Es gibt Worte, die ihre Bedeutung verlieren, wenn man sie zu oft ausspricht, wenn sie zur Gewohnheit werden."

Hermines Hände zitterten.

Ihre Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. Er schien fertig mit packen machte aber keine Anstalten seine Sachen zu nehmen. Im Gegenteil, er machte einen großen Bogen um Hermine als hätte sie eine ansteckende Krankheit und trat aus der Tür. Sie war noch offen.

„Sie nehmen ihre Sachen nicht mit.", stellte sie unnötigerweise fest.

„Keine Sorge, sie werden schon irgendwie wieder in meinen Besitz gelangen."

„Auf Wiedersehen Ms Granger.", waren seine letzten Worte, dann ging er. Für einige Augenblicke konnte Hermine sich nicht bewegen. Hätte seine Stimme aufgebracht geklungen, hätte sie wütend oder rachsüchtig, streng oder abfällig geklungen. Alles wäre besser gewesen, als das was sie in diesem Augenblick aus seiner Stimme hörte: pure Enttäuschung. Es war ihr, als bohrten sich spitze Nadeln in ihr Herz, Eiszapfen mit der Schärfe eines Schwertes. Sie brauchte einige Zeit bis sie sich von der Tragweite dieser Tatsache erholt hatte. Dann wirbelte sie herum und rannte ihm hinterher. Die Tür blieb ungeachtet hinter ihr offen.

Sie hastete über die Treppe, strauchelte, wäre fast gefallen, fing sich wieder und rannte weiter. Durch das Foyer und hinaus auf die Straße. Ein Blick in beide Richtungen verriet ihr, dass Snape sich nach rechts gewandt hatte. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte, rempelte dabei einige Fußgänger an, nahm sich aber keine Zeit für eine Entschuldigung. Es gab jetzt nur eine Sache die wichtig war: Severus Snape zurück bringen. Sie stoppte scharf als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„Was wollen sie noch?", fragte er hart und sah sie dabei nicht an. Sein Schritt beschleunigte sich, so weit das noch möglich war.

„Ich will das sie bleiben. Ich will das sie nicht aufgeben, nicht wegen mir. Ich will das wir den Wettbewerb gewinnen. Ich will das sie wissen, dass ich es ehrlich meine.", sagte sie außer Atem, bemüht Schritt zu halten.

„Warum sollte ich ihnen das glauben? Warum sollten sie das wollen? Doch wohl nicht um meinetwegen, machen sie mir doch nichts vor Ms Granger. Alles wonach sie streben ist der Sieg. Das ist das Einzige wozu sie mich brauchen und deshalb spielen sie mir diese Geschichte mit der Reue vor."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Warum werfen sie mir so etwas vor, wenn sie doch besser wissen müssten, dass es mir nicht nur darum geht."

„Ach und ist es denn wahr dass ich Freude daran habe andere Menschen zu quälen?"

Das saß. Hermine schluckte hart. Er hatte ja Recht. Wenn sie das Recht hatte ihm falsche Vorwürfe zu machen, dann konnte er das auch.

„Das hab ich nicht so gemeint..."

Snape war stehen geblieben. Ganz langsam wiederholte er ihre Worte und gab ihnen einen vernichtenden Klang: „Ach so ist das also. Sie haben es nicht so gemeint."

„Ich wollte das alles nicht sagen. Ich war nur wütend und alles was ich in dem Moment wollte war verletzen. Ich kann dir nicht erklären warum. Es war kindisch und dumm. Ich kann nur noch mal sagen, dass es mir unendlich Leid tut. Ich brauche dich, da hast du Recht, aber nicht weil ich unbedingt gewinnen möchte. Verstehst du das nicht? Bitte. Versuchen wir es noch einmal zusammen. Du weist, dass wir das können. Und ich weiß, dass du gewinnen willst. Ich weiß nicht warum dir daran so viel liegt, aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du einfach alles stehen und liegen lässt. Himmel! Mir kommt es so vor als hätten wir unsere Rollen getauscht. Normalerweise bin ich diejenige gewesen, die Zweifel hatte und nicht du. Das bist nicht du. Severus Snape läuft nicht davon, nicht in meiner Realität. Und Hermine Granger will alles dafür tun, dass das so bleibt." Ohne es zu merken hatte sie von der „Sie" – Form ins „du" übergewechselt.

„Gut.", sagte Snape plötzlich und lief los in Richtung Hotel.

„Gut? Aber..." Hermine stutzte, dann begriff sie.

„Du hast geblufft?"

„Sagen wir so, wenn sie mir nicht hinterher gekommen wären, dann wäre ich wirklich gegangen."

„Oh... dann versteh ich jetzt auch, warum du deine Sachen nicht klein gezaubert hast, um sie mit zu nehmen. Du hättest damit gegen die Regel verstoßen und wir wären aus dem Wettbewerb geflogen."

„Richtig. Würden sie aufhören mich zu duzend?"

„Prof. Snape, sie sind ein Schuft."

„Wenn sie das sagen."

Fassungslos schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie vielleicht sauer gewesen, aber irgendwie war ihr Potential an Wut für den heutigen Tag ausgeschöpft. Er hatte sie tatsächlich reingelegt.

Severus versuchte nicht zu auffällig zu grinsen. Auf einmal schien ihm alles ganz leicht. Heute Morgen hatte noch ein Sturm in ihm getobt. Ein Gemisch aus Wut, Reue und Schuld. Auch wenn Hermine den Kuss vergessen hatte, ihn für eine Ausgeburt ihrer Fantasie hielt, so war er sich doch noch ganz genau darüber bewusst. Und selbst wenn er wusste, dass er sich nicht hätte freuen sollen, dass Hermine hinter ihm her gekommen war, so tat er es doch mit einem immer mehr aufkeimenden Gefühl von Scham.

„Eine Sache noch, bevor wir wieder da reingehen.", sagte Hermine als sie vor dem Hotel standen, „Warum liegt ihnen so viel an dem Wettbewerb. Ich kann ihnen nicht erklären woher dieses Gefühl kommt, aber es sagt mir das da noch mehr ist als bloßer Ehrgeiz. Sie müssen es mir nicht sagen, aber es würde mich wirklich interessieren."

„Ms Granger, eine Gegenfrage: Gibt es etwas das sie nicht interessiert?"

Sie überlegte einen Moment: „Ja, Socken."

„Socken?"

„Socken!"

„Dann sind sie Prof. Dumbledore doch nicht so ähnlich..."

Hermine grinste und meinte: „Himmel, Professor, sie haben gerade einen Witz über ihren Vorgesetzten gerissen. Ich glaube ich habe sehr schlechten Einfluss auf sie."

„Das haben wieder rum sie gesagt."

„Richtig... und? Sagen sie mir jetzt was es mit ihrer Besessenheit auf sich hat?"

„Gut... als Schüler habe ich mit meinem damaligen Zaubertränkelehrer am Wettbewerb teilgenommen. Wir sind wegen einem vermeidbaren Fehler meinerseits ausgeschieden.", gab Snape mit gezwungen von sich. Hermine sah, wie schwer ihm diese Worte fallen mussten.

Hermine sah kurz zu Boden, dann blickte sie hoch und ihm fest in die Augen.

„Dieses Mal wird es anders. Wir werden gewinnen."

„Woher wollen sie das wissen?"

„Frauen spüren so was.", grinste Hermine.

„Ach... dann kann ich mich ja darauf verlassen." Seine Stimme klang eine Spur ironisch, aber nicht böswillig.

„Sie können sich auf mich verlassen.", versprach sie ernst und mit Nachdruck.

„Eins noch Ms Granger."

„Ja."

„Ich bin der Meinung sie sind mir noch eine Entschuldigung schuldig."

„Wofür, wenn ich fragen darf."

„Der Kaffee war nach ihrem Ausbruch ungenießbar."

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine, von ihrer inneren Uhr geweckt, pünktlich um halb acht auf. Eigentlich viel zu früh. Der offizielle Teil des Wettbewerbes würde wie immer erst um zehn Uhr beginnen. Sie versuchte also noch einmal einzuschlafen, doch als ihr das nicht gelingen wollte stand sie auf. In ihrem Bauch hatte sich ein schummriges Gefühl breit gemacht, dass sich mit Tatendrang vermischte. Nachdem sie geduscht und fertig angezogen war, war es acht. Unschlüssig was nun zu tun war setzte sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und bestellte etwas zum Frühstück. Als sie den Hörer aufgelegt hatte wusste sie, dass sie nichts würde essen können, aber jetzt war es schon zu spät. Wenige Augenblicke später schwebten Orangensaft und Toast herein.

Den Teller mit dem Toast schob sie gleich zur Seite. Dann nahm sie das Glas, zog ihre Beine in den Schneidersitz und nippte an dem Getränk. Sie sah auf als eine Tür aufgemacht wurde und Snape ins Bad huschte. Innerlich lächelte sie, doch als ihr der Gedanke von Snape unter der Dusche zu aufdringlich wurde verdrängte sie ihn wieder, um stattdessen an den kommenden Tag zu denken. Die Minuten zogen sich quälend langsam dahin und als Prof. Snape das Bad wieder verließ war sie fast erleichtert, denn jetzt hatte sie wenigstens möglicherweise einen Gesprächspartner.

„Guten Morgen!", rief sie ihm so überschwänglich entgegen, dass sie einen Ausdruck kurzer Verwunderung in seinem Gesicht sah.

„Guten Morgen."

Schweigen...

„Prof. Snape..."

„Ja, Ms Granger."

„Ich bin nervös."

„Ach, gestern waren sie noch so überzeugt von sich selbst, wo ist ihre Zuversicht geblieben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wissen sie etwas über ihr Verschwinden?"

„Ms Granger, ich habe sie jedenfalls nicht gegessen."

Schweigen... Hermine grinste.

„Sie haben gerade schon wieder einen Witz gerissen."

Schweigen...

„Ich bin immer noch nervös."

„Dann lenken sie sich ab und lassen sie mich meinen Kaffee trinken. Gucken sie doch was heute das Wort des Tages ist. Aber bitte, gehen sie damit nicht mehr auf meine Tasse los."

„Keine Angst."

Sie stand auf. Severus beobachtete ihre Bewegungen und stellte fest, dass ihr blaue Jeans und dazu dieses türkise T-Shirt wirklich gut standen. Unauffällig schüttelte er den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben und konzentrierte sich lieber auf ihren Mund... oh, das war auch keine besonders kluge Idee. Da war er wieder: Der Gedanke an ihren Kuss und das plötzlich entstehende Verlangen nach einer Wiederholung dieser Nacht. Er entschied schließlich das es am Besten war in seine Tasse zu starren.

„Also...Trommelwirbel... unser Wort heißt: Direttissima. Da bedeutet... die Route, die ohne Umwege zum Berggipfel führt."

„Da sehen sie es, kein Grund nervös zu sein. Die Macht des Kalenders ist mit uns."

„Haben sie gerade Star Wars zitiert, Prof. Snape?

„Hab ich das?"

„Ich glaub ich fall vom Glauben ab.", stöhnte Hermine und setzte sich zurück zu ihrem O-Saft.

Das Warten war eine Qual gewesen, aber jetzt da es fünf Minuten vor Zehn war glaubte Hermine gleich platzen zu müssen. Sie stand mit Snape und den übriggebliebenen Wettbewerbteilnehmern im Foyer und wartete ungeduldig auf Stemson. Die Spannung war unerträglich. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Alle dreißig Sekunden spähte sie auf die Uhr. Es war stiller als sonst. Man merkte deutlich das es jetzt für alle um mehr ging als in den Vorrunden. Sie waren hier um nach den Besten zu suchen und jeder wollte nur eins: Der Beste sein.

Stemson kam exakt eine Minute und fünfundzwanzig Sekunden zu spät. Dafür dauerte seine Ansprache nur zehn Sekunden. Eine kleine Entschädigung, denn jetzt da es endlich soweit war brannte Hermine darauf zu beginnen. Sie schnappte sich den Zettel mit der neuen Aufgabe, den sie nach der Abgabe der Lösung ihres Rätsels erhalten hatten, schnappte sich Snape, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und zerrte ihn die Treppe herunter. Severus selbst war überrumpelt und ebenfalls zu nervös um sich zuwehren.

Hastig schloss er auf und schon während sie den Raum betraten begann Hermine vorzulesen: „Brauen sie einen Wunschtrank. Jeder Wunsch, der vom Konsumenten des Trankes innerhalb von weniger als einer Minute in seinen Gedanken aufgesprochen wird, soll in Erfüllung gehen. Tipp: Verwenden sie Elfenhaut, keine Spinnenbeine." Danach verlas sie wie immer die Liste der Dinge die sie nicht nutzen durften.

Es war wie ein Rausch. Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so gearbeitet zu haben. Es war eine kontrollierte Hektik. Ihre Gedanken schwammen in gleichen Bahnen wie Snapes. Es war als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan als zusammen Wunschtränke zu brauen. Sie verstanden sich ohne viele Worte. Es war ein nicht zu erklärendes Gemisch aus völliger Verstandsklarheit, aber gefühlter Entrücktheit. Teilweise kam es ihr so vor als würde sie sich selbst völlig gelassen bei ihrer Arbeit beobachten.

„Wir brauchen...", weiter kam Snape nicht, denn Hermine hielt ihm schon triumphierend die benötigte Zutat vor die Nase. Severus war beeindruckt. Er wusste sie war ein kleines Genie, aber er hatte nicht gewusst das sie nervlicher Belastung so gut standhalten konnte. Mit Bewunderung stellte er diese weitere Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihnen fest. Die völlige Kontrolle über konzentriertes Chaos, strukturierte Anarchie.

„Das war's!", kreischte sie auf einmal triumphierend auf, nachdem sie etwas Elfenstaub in den dampfenden Kessel gestreut hatte. Snape drehte sich um und sah mit dem ersten Blick das sie Recht hatte. Die Flüssigkeit war dunkellila und glänzte Silbrig. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um die Tragweite ihrer Worte zu realisieren, dann fragte er: „Wie lange haben wir gebraucht?"

„Dreiundvierzig Minuten.", berichtete Hermine ihm Stolz und drehte ihren Arm so, dass er sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte.

„Verdammt, Ms Granger das war wirklich gut."

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben."

„Das war kein Kompliment, das war eine Feststellung."

„Ich weiß, Prof." Hermine lächelte ihn warm an. Es ging ihm durch und durch. Er hatte das Gefühl selbst innerlich ganz warm zu werden. Noch ehe er weitere Überlegungen darüber anstellen konnte unterbrach sie seinen Gefühlsschub mit der nüchternen Aussage: „Wir müssen nur noch drei Fläschchen abfüllen."

Das taten sie dann auch.

„Glauben sie wir sind als erste fertig geworden?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie den Raum sauber und ordentlich mit dem fruchtbaren Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit verlassen hatten. Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch Hermine wusste das ihn ähnliche Gedanken beschäftigen mussten. Sie überreichten der Assistentin ihre Tränke und Snape erkundigte sich so beiläufig wie möglich ob vor ihnen schon jemand abgegeben hatte. Wie immer tat die Hexe so als wäre alles streng geheim und verriet ihnen dann mit übertrieben gesenkter Stimme: „Sie sind das zweite Team."

Hermines Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose. Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie fest damit gerechnet das niemand so schnell wie sie gewesen sein konnte. Beunruhigt blickte sie zu Snape. Er schien sich ebenfalls nicht mit der Antwort der Assistentin anfreunden zu können. Auf der Treppe fragte Hermine ihn: „Glauben sie das hat etwas auszusagen, ich meine kann man in noch kürzerer Zeit wirklich zu einem optimaleren Ergebnis kommen?"

Snape atmete hörbar aus und antwortete ihr dann: „Ich wünschte ich könnte es ihnen sagen Ms Granger." Sie hörte wie in seinen Worten der Gedanke an den ersten Wettbewerb den er mitgemacht hatte mitschwang.

Die Stunden bis zum Abend schleppten sich träge dahin. Später hatte Hermine ihrem Körper gegenüber ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, da sie ich dermaßen mit Süßkram vollgestopft hatte, dass sie nicht mehr wusste ob ihr deshalb oder nur wegen der Aufregung so schlecht war. Einige Male irrte sie ziellos im Hotel herum, sprach mit Harry, unterhielt sich mit einem fortwährend grinsenden Lupin und versuchte auch ein Gespräch mit Snape zu beginnen, was nicht recht gelang. Er hatte einen unheimlichen Gesichtsausdruck drauf und wimmelte sie ständig ab wie eine lästige Fliege. Unbeschäftigt wie sie nun mal war wanderten ihre Gedanken unwillkürlich zu ihrem Traum zurück. Eine Sache die ihr schon seit der besagten Nacht ständig durch den Kopf ging, die sie aber solange es noch etwas zu tun gegeben hatte ignorieren konnte.

Schließlich lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihrem Bett. Warmes Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Fenster und streichelte über ihre Wangen. Hermine döste leicht ein und auf einmal waren da wieder diese Bilder. Plötzlich war es nicht mehr die Sonne die ihr Gesicht streichelte sondern eine feingliedrige Hand. Vor ihrem inneren Auge wandert sie über ihren Hals zum Ansatz ihrer Brust. Dann sah sie Snapes Gesicht vor sich. In ihrem Kopf folgten unwiderstehliche Bilder schnell aufeinander. Sie waren im Kerker, in ihrem alten Klassenraum. Severus dirigierte sie mit seinem Körper in Richtung Pult. Hermine keuchte und schlug die Augen auf. Das war definitiv erstaunlich! Und eigentlich auch recht... nett. Beim Merlin, nett war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Die Hitze die sich zwischen ihren Beinen gebildet hatte sprach Bände.

Hermine wusste, sie sollte jetzt wenigstens den Versuch unternehmen an etwas anderes zu denken, doch stattdessen verriegelte sie die Tür und sprach einen Stillezauber. Jetzt, da der Wettbewerb im Prinzip beendet war, war es allen wieder erlaubt frei zu zaubern. Man konnte ja niemandem mehr einen Schaden damit zufügen, der Einfluss auf das Ergebnis gehabt hätte. Was soll daran falsch sein? Meine Gedanken gehören immer noch mir. Das war das letzte was sie denken konnte bevor sie wieder zurück war. Schnell öffnete sie ihre Hose, schob sie mitsamt dem Slip so weit hinunter dass sie ihre Beine spreizen konnte und ließ ihre rechte Hand an ihre empfindlichste Stelle gleiten. Da war er wieder der Film in ihrem Kopf. Seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten, Hüften, dann unter ihrem Po. Mit einem ruck saß sie auf dem Pult, ganz deutlich spürte sie seine Härte als er sich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine drängte. Mittlerweile hatte Hermine es aufgeben zu versuchen still zu sein. Das war einfach zu gut. Sie keuchte und in ihrer Fantasie hörte sie seine raue Stimme. Er flüsterte ihr wie sehr er sie wollte... oh... das war fantastisch, ganz fantastisch! Noch bevor sie in ihrer Vorstellung zu dem Punkt kommen konnte in dem er in sich eindrang verkrampften sich ihre Muskeln und sie kam unter lautem Stöhnen zum Orgasmus.

Direttissima!

Nachdem sich ihr Atem wieder etwas beruhigt hatte zog sie ihren Slip und die Hose hoch und kuschelte sich an ihr Kopfkissen. Aber in ihrem Kopf war es kein Kissen sondern Snape. Und das war der Punkt an dem sie stutzte. Noch nie hatte sie sich danach vorgestellt mit dem Mann ,den sie für die Befriedigung ihrer Bedürfnisse gebraucht hatte, zu kuscheln. Verwirrte stand sie auf und ging noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen zum Spiegel. Ihre Haare waren ganz zerzaust und eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

Sekundenlang starrte sie sich selbst an. Dann fragte sie ihr Spiegelbild schwach:

„Du hast dich doch nicht etwa in ihn verliebt, oder?" Der Spiegel gab keine Antwort, doch ihr Spiegelbild grinste sie verstohlen an als wollte es sagen: „Oh, doch, das hast du und du hast es nicht einmal gemerkt, selbst nicht als er dich immer wieder zum Lachen gebracht hat, selbst nicht als er dich geküsst hat."

„Es war nur ein Traum.", sagte Hermine abweisend. Jetzt guckte ihr eine gar nicht mehr nett aussehende Hermine ins Gesicht und sagte gehässig: „Träume sind Spiegel der Seele. Wir träumen das was wir uns wünschen."

„Ach ja?", wollte sie nun genauer wissen, „Und warum träumen dann Leute das sie Sterben oder eine Bank überfallen oder plötzlich mit Sensenmännern tätowiert sind (A/N: Das ist gar nicht lustig!)?"

„Ausnahmen bestätigen dir Regel?", vermutete ihr Spiegelbild dümmlich.

„Hat dich mal jemand mit dem Buch der tausend weisesten Sprüche beworfen?", fragte sie säuerlich zurück. Der Spiegel antwortete nicht. Natürlich nicht! So weit hatte er sie schon gebrach! Sie führte Selbstgespräche! Eine interessante Neuentdeckung in deren Abgründe sie nicht weiter vordringen wollte.

Stattdessen nahm sie eine Bürste zur Hand und brachte ihre Haare wieder in Form. So konnte sie unmöglich irgendwo hingehen. Immerhin war die Verräterische Färbung aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Oh ja, die sind echt heiß aufeinander, aber noch ein bisschen Geduld. sadistischgrins Sagt mir doch wies euch gefallen hat. Anya


	8. Kapitel Hate myself for lovin you

**Minnie **Tja, wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, dann wäre das mit dem Finger ablecken gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. Jedenfalls schön das du immer noch dabei bist. 

**Cyberrat** Ich mach ja schon. Keine Panik. Im Übrigen gibt es bald noch mehr zu sabbern!

**Schreggi **Wohnzimmertisch... Nicht ganz, aber auch keine schlechte Idee.

**Honeyflower **Tja, man kann ja nicht alles sofort haben. Aber das wird schon noch mit den beiden.

**Besserweis** Nein, sie erden den Wunschtrank nicht selber trinken, aber er wird noch eine winzige Nebenrolle spielen.

**Meta Capricorn** Ich weiß. Du hast Recht mit der Sache mit Sie. (Deutsch LK... ähm) Aber es gibt einen Grund, den ich habe es nicht zu tun: Ich bin faul und habe es von Anfang an nicht getan. Miese Entschuldigung, ich weiß!

**Auriane02 **Schön dass es dir gefällt.

**Jessy2104 **Gut zu wissen, das man Vertrauen in mich setzt!

**Skoyer **Ich wiederhole mich: Der Wunschtrank wird nur noch eine kleine Rolle spielen, nicht den Schicksalsboten oder so. Hoffe deine Matheklausur war okay? Nein, gar nicht eintönig! Mich freut es wenn man mir sagt, dass einem meine Geschichten gefallen. Egal wie oft.

**Loki Slytherin** Okay, ich versuch es. Aber quälen macht Spaß!

**Soeur de Belial **Ein Schwarzleser weniger. Juhu!

Ich hoffe mal es ist okay. Ich hatte bei diesem Chap einige Probleme. Irgendwie wollte das Schreiben nicht so recht funktionieren. Trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel... äh... Spaß.

**Kapitel 8 – Hate myself for loving you**

_I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away_

_I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you_

_(Joan Jett/Desmond Child)_

Hermine betrat mit einem etwas schlechtem Gewissen den Wohnraum. Zwar sagte eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr (es war wohl das Teufelchen auf ihrer rechten Schulter), dass es keinen Grund für Scham gab, weil sie in ihrem Kopf anstellen konnte was sie wollte und überhaupt, dass Sex weder alleine, noch zu zwei, noch zu... lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, ... verboten wäre. Der Engel auf ihrer linken Schulter jedoch war empört und schrie den Teufel an, er sei obszön. Hermine vertrieb sie lieber beide und versuchte ein möglichst unschuldiges, normales Gesicht zu machen. Es gelang ihr recht gut. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es viertel vor sechs war. Snape kam im selben Moment aus seinem Zimmer. Sie blickte vorsorglich zu Boden. Alles war besser als dieser Anblick: Snape in einem schwarzen Hemd in dem sich ganz wunderbar seine Brustmuskulatur erahnen ließ.

Merlin, er hatte die ersten beiden Knöpfe offen gelassen. Dagegen war die sommerliche Hitze die winzige Flamme eines Streichholzes, dieser Mann war ein Flächenbrand.

„Es ist eigentlich noch zu früh, aber wir könnten uns schon ins Foyer begeben.", schlug Snape vor, der etwas verwundert, aber auch erleichtert darüber war, dass sie keinen Augenkontakt mit ihm suchte. Wahrscheinlich wäre er vor Scham gestorben. Wie hatte er sich auch nur bei dem Gedanken an eine seiner Schülerinnen Selbstbefriedigen können? Sie ist nicht mehr deine Schülerin, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, doch das machte die Sache nur geringfügig besser.

„Gut, gehen wir.", stimmte sie mit etwas zu überschwänglicher Stimme zu. Wenn Severus nicht selbst so mit seinen Gedanken gekämpft hätte, dann wäre ihm das vielleicht aufgefallen.

Er verließ vor ihr den Raum und sie folgte ihm schweigend.

Nicht hinsehen Hermine, ermahnte sie sich selbst, doch es half nichts. Vorsichtig schielte sie auf seinen Po, den diese schwarze Hose ideal betonte. Himmel, Hermine, ermahnte sie sich selbst und riss sich wieder von diesem Anblick los. Sekunden später hatte sich ihr Blick wieder an diese Stelle geheftet. Eine bekannte Wärme stieg in ihr auf.

„Oh, Shit!", stieß sie hervor und schlug sich dann sofort die Hand vor den geöffneten Mund.

Snape hatte sich umgedreht.

„Ist irgendwas Ms Granger?", fragte er leicht irritiert.

„Hab ich das jetzt gerade wirklich gesagt?", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Es musste wohl so sein. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck jedenfalls schrie laut „Ja".

„Ähm...ich...ich habe oben was vergessen.", stotterte sie, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und rannte die Treppen wieder hinauf.

Snape indes ging kopfschüttelnd weiter nach unten.

Hermine öffnete mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Tür und stürmte ins Bad. Keuchend blieb sie vor dem Waschbecken stehen. Am liebsten hätte sie eiskalt geduscht, aber da dafür keine Zeit blieb spritzte sie sich nur eine Hand voll eisiges Wasser ins Gesicht und trat dann den Weg zurück nach unten an.

Im Foyer befanden sich schon einige Gruppen. Still trat sie neben ihren Partner und betete innerlich, er möge ebenso schweigen.

„Was hatten sie vergessen Ms Granger?", fragte er gegen all ihre Hoffnungen leise.

„Äh... ich wollte... das geht sie gar nichts an!" Ha, das war gut!

„Ah, das geht mich also nichts an.", echote Snape mit ungläubiger und leicht amüsierter Stimme. Na, vielleicht war das doch nicht so gut.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Sie wollten über die Sache mit ihrem nächtlichen Sabbern auch nicht sprechen."

„So nach dem Motto wie du mir, so ich dir, oder was?", harkte Snape nach, jetzt wirklich neugierig geworden.

„Nein, eigentlich nach dem Motto Halts Maul, aber wenn sie es genau wissen wollen, ich wollte für Remus etwas in einem Buch nachsehen, dass ich mir als Abendlektüre mitgenommen hatte.", sagte sie schulterzuckend und blickte sich ein wenig um, um anzudeuten, dass sie nach dem Werwolf suchte.

„Oh.", war alles was Snape darauf sagte. Innerlich verfluchte er sich für diesen Ausruf, doch Hermine schien so in ihre Suche nach Lupin versunken zu sein, dass sie ihn gar nicht beachtete.

Jähe Eifersucht flammte in ihm auf. Was hatte dieser Typ was er nicht hatte? Ach ja, er sah gut aus, er hatte ein Lächeln das die Frauen reihenweise in Ohnmacht fallen ließ und außerdem war er weder verbittert, noch durch endlose Qualen gezeichnet, noch fies, noch sarkastisch veranlagt... Es hatte keinen Sinn sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er hatte oft davon gehört das Frauen sich Pro und Kontra Listen machten wenn sie sich zwischen zwei Männern entscheiden mussten. Er sah seine und Lupins Liste vor sich. Bei ihm stand bei Pro: Kann gut Zaubertränke herstelle. Das war ja wahnsinnig sexy! Die Spalte für Kontra füllte ein ganzes Buch. Bei Lupin war es genau andersrum. Bei Kontra stand ausschließlich: Ist ein Werwolf. Selbst das war attraktiver als Zaubertränke. Das war wenigstens wild, animalisch und unbestreitbar sexy. (A/N: Oh ja, ich denke gerade darüber nach Hermine Sex mit Lupin haben zu lassen. Aber nein, besser nicht. Sonst bin ich gleich voller Tomaten. ;-))

Endlich betrat Stemson, heute in feierlicher Festrobe, den Raum, kletterte auf sein Podest, breitete die Arme aus und rief überschwänglich: „Meine Damen und Herren, liebe anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer, es ist mir eine außerordentlich große Freude ihnen die Sieger dieses Wettbewerbs verkünden zu können. Doch vorerst möchte ich mich noch einmal für ihre Teilnahme und vor allem für die Reibungslosigkeit bedanken, in der diese Veranstaltung von Statten gehen konnte." Kurzer Applaus brandete auf, erstarb aber wieder, als Stemson eine Hand hob.

„Nun, kommen wir zuerst zur Verkündung der Sieger im Bereich Zauberkunst...", begann Stemson und verkündete die Namen der Sieger. Danach folgten Wahrsagen, Arithmantik, Zaubereigeschichte, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und einige andere Fächer. Es gab freudige Aufschreie und enttäuschte Seufzer. Dann kam Stemson zu einer Kategorie die Hermine und Severus aufhorchen ließ: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Hermine entdeckte jetzt endlich Remus und Harry, die sich ernst ansahen und dann zum Podium aufblickten.

„Liebe anwesenden Gäste, die Gewinner in der Kategorie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sind... (er riss einen weiteren weißen Umschlag auf, lugte auf den Zettel und grinste wissend)... Prof. Remus Lupin und Mr. Harry Potter von der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Herzlichen Glückwunsch meine Lieben. Ab heute dürfen sie sich mit der Bezeichnung „Die Besten" schmücken."

Als er die Namen genannt hatte, hatte Hermine für einen Moment vergessen, dass sie selbst noch auf ihr eigenes Ergebnis wartete, so sehr freute sie sich für die Beiden. Noch ehe diese überhaupt richtig realisiert hatten, dass sie gewonnen hatten fiel Hermine ihnen schon um den Hals. Nachdem sie von Harry abgelassen hatte war Remus dran. Unwillig bemerkte Severus das diese Umarmung viel inniger war als die mit dem Potter Jungen. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Ihm kam es so vor, als währe ihr Lächeln noch strahlender geworden, als Remus seine Arm um sie legte.

Remus wirbelte Hermine vor Freude einmal herum, setzte sie danach wieder ab, ließ aber dann zu Snapes Ärger nicht von ihr ab. Hermine lächelte ihn strahlend an und ehe Remus sich versah hatte sie ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange gedrückt. Severus wurde schlecht. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten. Hatte sie etwa ein Verhältnis mit dem da? Oder wollte sie eins? Eine kleine gemeine Stimme in seinem Ohr flüsterte: „Natürlich will sie ihn. Schau sie dir an. Sie passt zu ihm. Ein hübsches junges Paar wie es im Buche steht. Für jeden Topf gibt es einen Deckel und hier sehen wir ein komplettes Küchenset."

Hermine ging zurück zu Snape der sehr finster drein blickte. Ganz offensichtlich gefiel es ihm nicht die beiden gewinnen zu sehen. Feindselig starrte er Lupin an, der gerade eine Urkunde entgegen nahm. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm lächelte Hermine still schweigend in sich hinein. Sie gönnte es den beiden voll und ganz. Aber als Stemson sich nach der Übergabe wieder dem Publikum zuwandte spannte sich ihr Körper wieder an.

„Wir haben noch die Gewinner in zwei Kategorien zu verkünden. Beginnen wir mit den Zaubertränken.", verkündete er und blickte sich breit grinsend um. Anscheinend genoss er es im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.

Ohne es selbst zu merken hatte Hermine mit der linken Hand nach Snapes Arm gegriffen. Verwundert registrierte Severus diese Bewegung, tat aber nichts um sie zu verhindern. Hermines Fingernägel bohrten sich leicht durch den Stoff seines Hemdes in seine Haut, aber es war keine schmerzhafte Berührung. Fast hätte man sich als zärtlich bezeichnen können.

„Und die Sieger sind...oh, schon wieder... es sieht so aus als hätten wir ein weiteres Siegerpaar von der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Prof. Severus Snape und seine Assistentin Hermine Granger!"

Nach dieser Offenbarung ging alles sehr schnell. Hermine keuchte auf, stieß einen triumphierenden Laut aus und warf sich Snape schwungvoll um den Hals. Der hatte gar keine Zeit diese Berührung richtig zu genießen, weil er genug damit zu tun hatte das Gleichgewicht zu halten und dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei und Hermine schnappte sich seine Hand um ihn mit auf die Bühne zu schleifen. Mit einem Schlag war die gesamte Schmach die er durch sein früheres Versagen, in Form von Selbstvorwürfen, hatte still ertragen müssen wie weggeblasen. Wie in Trance nahm er wahr wie Stemson ihm die Hand schüttelte und ihm und Hermine die Urkunden übergab.

Erst als Hermine ihn schon wieder herunter gezogen hatte wurde ihm ganz klar, dass sie es wirklich geschafft hatten. Harry und Lupin umarmten Hermine und gaben ihm tatsächlich die Hand. Das war der Moment in dem er aufwachte und realisierte was geschehen war.

Stemson verkündete die letzten Gewinner und gab dann bekannt: „Morgen Abend wird es den Siegerball geben. Zauberergrößen aus aller Welt werden anwesend sein und die Gewinner zusätzlich ehren. Natürlich sind auch alle eingeladen, die in dieser Runde nicht gewinnen konnten, sowie alle anderen Teilnehmer des Wettbewerbs. Dort werden auch die Preisgelder vergeben. Ich wünsche ihnen allen noch einen geruhsamen Abend und eine gute Nacht. Bis morgen!"

„Wir müssen unbedingt auf unseren Sieg anstoßen!", rief Harry, als der offizielle Teil geendet hatte.

„Aber nicht so heftig wie vorgestern!", warf Hermine lachend ein. Das Vakuum in ihrem Bauch war geplatzt und jetzt drängte sein Inhalt in die Freiheit in Form eines permanenten Lächelns.

„Keine Sorge, ich passe schon auf dich auf.", grinste Remus und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter um eine beschützende Geste anzudeuten.

Mit einem Mal kam Snape sich nutzlos vor. Die drei gehörten zusammen, aber er gehörte nicht dazu. Früher hatte ihn das weniger gestört. Er war froh darüber allein und in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, denn alles war besser als öffentliche Demütigungen. Aber in diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als ein Teil des Ganzen zu sein. Er würde gerne sagen: „Ja, toll. Lasst uns gehen." Aber wenn er dies täte würden sie ihn mit diesem Blick ansehen, den er nur zu gut kannte. Eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Mitleid und Ablehnung, als wollten die Angesprochenen sagen: „Oh, an dich hatten wir bei der Planung gar nicht gedacht. Na ja, wenn du unbedingt willst kannst du ja mitkommen, aber eigentlich sage ich das nur weil ich nicht für einen Selbstmord verantwortlich sein möchte. Im Prinzip haben wir nämlich alle keine Lust auf deine Gesellschaft."

„Ich gehe nach oben.", sagte er tonlos und drehte sich von ihnen weg. Sie sollten nicht in seinem Gesicht lesen, wie schwer es ihm fiel zu akzeptieren, dass er nun einmal nicht Teil des Lebens dieser drei Menschen war, dass er nicht Teil von Hermines Leben war.

„Aber...", setzte Hermine an, doch Snape war schon die ersten Treppenstufen hoch gehastet.

„Ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht mit uns kommen könnten.", vollendete sie ihren Satz leise. Er hätte sie ja doch nicht mehr gehört.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer Hermine, Severus ist nicht der Typ der gerne feiert, vor allem nicht mit Leuten wie uns. Lass ihn in Ruhe seinen Triumph genießen und fühl dich nicht für seine Einsamkeit verantwortlich. Er hat diesen Weg selber gewählt und du bist nicht diejenige, die bestimmt ist, ihn davon abzubringen.", meinte Lupin mit sanfter Stimme.

„Genau, du bist weder Mutter Theresa noch Snapes Seelenklempner.", stimmte Harry ihm zu.

„Und wenn es doch meine Aufgabe ist ihn von diesem Weg abzubringen?", schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Sie blickte auf den Treppenansatz wo Snape verschwunden war. Aber dann drehte sie sich doch um und folgte Remus und Harry. Komischerweise schien die Kraft der Explosion des Vakuums nachgelassen zu haben.

Gegen halb Neun begab sie sich zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Harry und Remus hatte zwar lautstark und unter Alkoholeinfluss gegen ihr Gehen protestiert, hatten sie aber nicht aufhalten können. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie ihr Gewissen geplagt. Sie kam sich unfair vor, weil sie einfach mit Harry und Remus feiern gegangen war, obwohl sie es doch am meisten Snape zu verdanken hatte, dass sie jetzt überhaupt feiern durfte.

Sie öffnete die Tür und fand ihren Mentor schlafend in einem der Sessel vor. Sein Kopf war gegen die Lehne gesunken und er atmete ruhig mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Auf dem Tisch stand eine leere Sektflasche und ein ebenso leeres Glas. Leise schloss Hermine die Tür ohne ihre Augen von ihm zu lassen.

Der Anblick war erschreckend und wundervoll zugleich. Vorsichtig um nur ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen ließ sie sich auf das dem Sessel gegenüberstehende Sofa gleiten. Mit einem Schlag sah sie alles, was dieser Mann je gewesen war. Schwarze Kleidung, dass blasse dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm, dass nur zum Vorschein kam, weil der Ärmel ein wenig hochgerutscht war. Seine Vergangenheit eingebrannt in seinen Körper. Todesser. Daneben eine feine Narbe die sie noch nie vorher bemerkt hatte. Auch ein Zeichen seines früheren Doppellebens. Sie hatte ihm nie dafür gedankt, fiel ihr jetzt ein. Er hatte sein Leben riskiert und sie hatte das mit keinem Wort gewürdigt.

Die leere Flasche zeugte von unglaublicher Einsamkeit. Hermine konnte sich ein Leben ohne Freunde nicht vorstellen und hier schlief ein Mann der vielleicht nie jemanden wie Harry, Ron oder Remus gehabt hatte. Jemanden, dem man blind vertrauen konnte. Unwillkürlich stieg eine unglaubliche Traurigkeit in ihrem Herzen auf. Er tat ihr so schrecklich Leid das sie am liebsten geweint hätte, einfach so, um die Tränen zu vergießen, die er sich sein ganzes Leben lang verdient hatte und die vielleicht nach seinem Tod niemand geweint hätte. Doch gleichzeitig übermannte sie eine Welle der Zuneigung, die ihr ein melancholisches Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Vor ihr saß der Mann, den sie liebte und gleichzeitig der Mann, der ihr am entferntesten war. Hätte sie ihn nur berühren können. Aber sie wusste, dann würde er aufwachen und der Moment wäre vorbei, noch ehe sie es hätte genießen können seine Haut zu fühlen.

Warum musste es gerade er sein? Hätte sie sich nicht in Remus verlieben können oder in Ron? Verglichen mit ihrer jetzigen Situation schienen diese Varianten wunderbar einfach. Ron mochte sie schon seit der vierten Klassen, da war sie sich sicher. Bei Remus wäre es ein bisschen schwieriger geworden. Aber mit ein wenig Geschick hätte sie ihn schließlich um den Finger gewickelt. Das hatte schließlich auch bei Viktor, Seamus und Fred gewirkt. Aber Severus war anders. Hermine war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er ein Gefühl wie Liebe kannte. Sekunden später schallt sie sich für diese Annahme. Jeder Mensch kannte die Liebe, selbst Voldemort. Gut, bei ihm war es die Liebe zur Macht, aber immerhin.

Sie versuchte an Remus zu denken. Auch mit ihm hatte sie einige nicht jugendfreie Fantasien gehabt, vielleicht stellte sich ja beim näheren darüber nachdenken heraus, dass es ihr auch bei Severus nur um Sex ging. Aber so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, ihre Gefühle gegenüber dem Werwolf waren in keiner Weise vergleichbar mit denen, die sie in diesem stillen Augenblick für ihren Zaubertränkelehrer fühlte.

Aber das war falsch! Hermine stand so resolut auf, dass sie mit dem Knie an den Tisch stieß und die Flasche umkippte. „Shit!", entfuhr es ihr. Snape regte sich in seinem Sessel und schlug einen Augenblick später die Augen auf. Überrascht sah er sie an. Wütend stellte Hermine die Flasche wieder hin, drehte sich um und verschwand in ihr Zimmer. Severus konnte ihr nur noch hinterher starren.

Hinter geschlossener Tür sackte Hermine kraftlos auf ihr Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen. Die aufkeimende Wut war verraucht ehe das Feuer losbrechen konnte und plötzlich kamen ihr ganz langsam und leise die Tränen. Sie dachte noch daran, wie grotesk das war: Sie hatte gerade den renommiertesten Wettbewerb für Zauberei gewonnen und weinte wie ein kleines Mädchen, ob wohl sie sich doch freuen sollte. Warum musste sie sich auch ausgerechnet in einen Mann verlieben, der niemals das gleiche für sie empfinden würde?

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Tut mir leid, dass ich sie noch mal weinen lasse, aber... na ja, irgendwie musste es sein. Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir auch dieses Mal wieder einen Kommentar. Anya


	9. Kapitel Wünsch dir was

**Cyberrat **Keine Sorge, die flicke ich schon zusammen und zwar schneller als ihr denkt. 

**Not necessary **Danke für dein Lob. kekseess Nein, ich finde Eifersucht auf Lupin macht sich viel besser als Eifersucht auf Harry. Harry ist ein guten Freund, aber Lupin ist ne echte Gefahr.

**Besserweis** Ich habe erbarmen, in diesem Kapitel bin ich ungewöhnlich barmherzig. Mit Herm und Sev und natürlich mit meinen lieben Leserinnen.

**Minnie **Schön das du es mich noch mal gesagt hast (lach).

**Meta Capricorn** Danke. Bin froh das ihr nicht enttäusch wart. Ich war so unmotiviert beim schreiben und dachte, dass sich das auf den Text übertragen hätte.

**Maera **Danke schön!

**Honeyflower **Keine Angst, ich lass Lupin schon nichts . .. äh ... Böses mit Herm anstellen.

**Nena** Es sind nur noch 2 Kapitel, also dieses und das Letzte. Tja, der Reporter kommst ganz zum Schluss indirekt vor. (wenn ich das so sagen darf, das war eine meiner besseren Ideen ;-)) Eigentlich mag ich deine Reviews ja, trotz Druck, also bleib dabei!

**Auriane02** Keine Panik. Im Genre ist Drama nicht angegeben, also stehen deine Chancen auf ein Happy End ganz gut (was immer an unter Happy versteht!)

**Motiannas Morgana** Danke. Es freut mich, wenn es jemanden mit dem was ich schreibe berühren kann.

**Ardsmair** Okay, ich mach weiter (aber ob es auch so schön weiter geht... nur ein Scherz)

**Lexy83 **Thank you! Du hast mir das 100ste Review geschrieben! Ich freu mich wie doof!

**Skoyer **Was bleibt mir da zu sagen als: Das mit deiner Klausur wird schon und Danke schön. Ich hoffe mal ich kann dich mit diesem Kapitel wieder zufrieden stellen.

**Soeur de Belial** Ein ganz kleines Bisschen muss er noch leiden, aber nicht mehr viel. Versprochen!

**Naina1986** Danke schön!

**Biene Maja** Klar bist du aufgenommen! (Wir sind ja alle nette Menschen!) Schön das dir meine Charakterdarstellung gefällt (was eigentlich der schwierigste Teil bei Fanfiction ist).

**Jessy2104 **Ja, ich erlöse sie bald!

**Lady-Claw** Neues Chap immer Freitags.

**Loki Slytherin** Keine Angst, du wirst deine Tomaten (zumindestens im Punkt Happy End) nicht brauchen!

**OIK **Bin schon dabei!

**Kapitel 9 – Wünsch dir was**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, aufstand und in der Spiegel sah, fragte sie sich für einen Moment warum ihre Augen so verquollen aussahen, bis ihr sturmflutartig alles wieder einfiel. Sie hatten den Wettbewerb gewonnen. Sie war mit Harry und Remus feiern gewesen und hatte dann den schlafenden Severus Snape im Wohnzimmer vorgefunden. Bei dem Gedanken an ihren ehemaligen Tränkelehrer begann sie auf einmal zu lächeln. Es stand vollkommen im Gegensatz zu ihrem gestrigen Gefühlsausbruch, schien ihr aber jetzt, da die Sonne ins Zimmer fiel und ein Vogel auf dem Baum vor ihrem Fenster zwitscherte, mehr als angebracht.

Die düsteren Gedanken waren aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden. Mit jugendlichem Elan begann sie sich für den kommenden Tag fertig zu machen. Jetzt, bei helllichtem Tag, sah die ganze Sache sprichwörtlich schon ganz anders aus. Gut, sie hatte sich in einen Mann verliebt, den sie nicht bekommen konnte, aber war das ein Grund der Freude am Leben abzuschwören? Heute Abend war vielleicht der Abend ihres Lebens. Es würden neben Mitarbeitern des Zaubereiministeriums auch die Direktoren der renommiertesten Zauberuniversitäten zugegen sein. Ja, sie hatte etliche Zusagen auf ihre Bewerbungen erhalten, aber studieren war teuer. Durch ihren Sieg in dem Wettbewerb würde sie vielleicht ein Stipendium angeboten bekommen. Allein die Chance darauf war mehr als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Während sie sich noch Gedanken darüber machte, wie sie einen möglichste guten Eindruck erwecken konnte fiel ihr plötzlich ein, dass sie gar nichts passendes zum Anziehen hatte. Sie entschied dieses Problem als Erstes aus der Welt zu schaffen, danach konnte sie sich immer noch um ihr Herz kümmern.

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen zusammengesucht hatte huschte sie ins Bad, duschte kurz und war in Rekordzeit gewappnet für den neuen Tag. Die Freude über ihren Sieg hatte ihren Kummer gänzlich vertrieben. Jedenfalls für den Moment.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer band sie sich die Haare zu einem Zopf und schaffte mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes und einige gemurmelten Worten Ordnung. Ein Blick in den Spiegel und dann wirbelte sie auch schon zurück ins Wohnzimmer, schnappte sich den Hörer und bestellte zwei Mal ein Französisches Frühstück. Das klopfte einige Augenblicke später an die Tür und Hermine holte es beschwingten Schrittes hinein. Genüsslich machte sie sich über die Croissants her. Nachdem das erste schon seinen Weg in ihren Magen gefunden hatte und sie gerade in das zweite beißen wollte kam Snape aus dem Bad. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er überhaupt sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, dementsprechend verwundert sah sie ihn an.

Dann jedoch fiel ihr etwas ein, was sie schon längst hätte tun sollen. Während Snape mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht nach der dampfenden Tasse Kaffee griff setzte sie zu Sprechen an: „Prof. Snape, ich wollte mich bei ihnen bedanken. Gestern Abend haben sie ja geschlafen und als ich sie geweckt habe, hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen und habe nichts gesagt. Manche Menschen sind unausstehlich wenn man sie aus Versehen weckt und deshalb... ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls will ich das sie wissen, dass ich ihnen unendlich dankbar bin. Dafür, dass sie mich mitgenommen haben und dafür dass sie mir immer wieder einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben haben, wenn ich einen gebraucht habe."

Severus hatte sich alles stumm angehört und als sie ihren Monolog beendet hatte konnte er nichts anderes tun als ihr zuzunicken. Es war nicht ganz das, was Hermine erwartet hatte, aber sie sagte nichts weiter. Stattdessen stand sie auf und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Snape konnte nicht sagen, ob sie das wegen seiner Antwort, die ganz ohne Worte ausgekommen war tat. Hatte er sie etwa damit beleidigt? Das war das letzte was er gewollt hätte. Unruhig rutschte er in einer für ihn ganz und gar untypischen Weise auf seinem Sessel hin und her. Der Kaffee und der Rest des Frühstücks standen vergessen auf dem Tisch.

Einige Minuten verstrichen und er wollte schon aufstehen und an ihre Zimmertür klopfen, doch dann öffnete sich eben diese. Hermine hatte eine Umhängetasche bei sich und ging zielstrebig auf Snape zu. Er stand auf und sah sie an. Die plötzliche Nähe brachte Hermine etwas aus dem Konzept.

„Ähm... ich wollte einkaufen gehen. Ich meine für heute Abend. Ich meine, ich habe nichts passendes zum Anziehen. Die Sachen die ich dabei habe eignen sich nicht für einen solchen Anlass. Außerdem ist Paris ja nicht nur die Stadt der L... ich meine, Paris ist die Stadt der Mode und deshalb..." Sie brach ab und sah zu Boden. Merlin, dass war peinlich.

„Gut.", war alles was Snape heraus brachte.

„Äh...", sagte Hermine überflüssigerweise und schaute ihn etwas verwirrt und fragend an.

„Gehen sie nur.", auf einmal klang seine Stimme kalt.

„Ich dachte, sie würden vielleicht mitkommen. Ich meine, gestern Abend hätten wir eigentlich zusammen anstoßen sollen und ich dachte, dass ich sie zum Mittagessen einladen könnte. Haben sie schon etwas zum Anziehen?", die letzten Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus und gaben ihr einen weiteren Anlass betreten zu Boden zu sehen.

„Machen sie sich um meine Garderobe mal keine Sorgen, Ms Granger. Und was ihre Einladung angeht, so muss ich sie ablehnen. Ich habe noch etwas anderes zu erledigen." Das war eine glatte Lüge, doch Snape hatte keine Lust mit jemandem essen zu gehen, der nur sein schlechtes Gewissen bereinigen wollte. Außerdem war Shopping mit Hermine das letzte was sein schon in diesem Augenblick sehr beanspruchter Körper aushalten könnte.

„Oh, schade.", gab sie von sich und klang dabei so ehrlich enttäuscht, dass Severus am liebsten gesagt hätte: „Ich komme doch mit.", aber das war nach seiner vorhergegangenen Aussage unmöglich, wenn er nicht als Lügner dastehen wollte. Außerdem waren Gryffindors schon immer hervorragende Schauspieler gewesen und wer sage, dass sie ihre Enttäuschung nicht nur heuchelte?

„Na dann, gehe ich mal. Viel Spaß bei ihrem... was auch immer.", meinte sie und wandte sich zur Tür. Sie sah sich nicht mehr um und so konnte sie nicht sehen, dass Severus ihr noch hinterher starrte als sie schon längst verschwunden war.

Als sie schon im Foyer stand fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja Harry und Remus fragen konnte, ob sie Lust hatten mit zu kommen. Vor allem Remus traute sie keinen mitgenommenen Anzug zu. So klopfte sie einige Zeit später drei Mal an deren Zimmertür. Der Werwolf machte ihr schließlich auf.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine", rief er ehrlich erfreut und bat sie hinein.

„Morgen Remus. Ist Harry gar nicht da?", sagte sie nachdem sie sich suchend umgesehen hatte.

„Der trifft sich mit Ginny. Sie hat von ihren Eltern einen Tag Paris geschenkt bekommen.", antwortete er ihr zwinkernd.

„Vielleicht wird das dann endlich etwas mit den beiden. Immerhin schleichen die schon seit drei Jahren umeinander herum.", kicherte Hermine gut gelaunt.

„Ich denke schon. Sie begleitet Harry auch heute Abend. Aber sagt mal, warum bis du überhaupt hier?", wollte er nun wissen.

„Ganz einfach: Ich habe nichts zum Anziehen und wollte eigentlich euch beide fragen ob ihr Lust habt mit einkaufen zu gehen. Harry ist ja nicht da, aber so wie ich dich kenne...", erklärte Hermine mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich geb's zu, ich habe auch nichts Angemessenes.", murrte Remus spielerisch und setzte dann nach: „Du hast mich überzeugt, ich komme mit."

„Das ging ja schnell."

„Da kannst du Mal sehen welche Überzeugungskraft dir innewohnt!"

„Ja, ne. Das kann man mal sehen welche Mottenplage deinem Kleiderschrank innewohnt!"

„5 Gummipunkte für dich, Hermine."

„Danke!"

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie in einem Taxi, welches sie in die Innenstadt bringen sollte. Hermine und Remus alberten wir zwei kleine Kinder herum, verteilten Gummipunkte an den französischen Fahrer, der sie wohl für Wahnsinnig hielt und kitzelten sich gegenseitig auf den Rücksitz. Und Hermine bemerkte plötzlich, worin der Unterschied zwischen Remus und Severus lag. Remus war ihr bester Freund und man sollte nicht mit seinem besten Freund eine Beziehung anfangen, doch Snape war der Mann den ihr Herz und ihr Körper liebten. Der Mann neben dem sie morgens aufwachen wollte.

An einer belebten Straße stiegen sie aus und schon sprang ihnen das erste Geschäft regelrecht ins Auge. Im Schaufenster hingen neben feinen Anzügen auch traumhaft lange, raffiniert geschnittener Kleider. Verträumt starrend betrat Hermine gefolgt von Remus den Laden. Doch der erste Blick auf eines der Preisschilder belehrte sie, dass nicht alles Gold war, was glänzte und Träume immer noch Träume waren, auch wenn man sie anfassen konnte.

„Wer soll das bezahlen? Wer hat so viel Geld?", flüsterte sie Remus zu, der ebenfalls entsetzt schien.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur eins, dass Jackett da kostet mehr als ich in einem ganzen Jahr auf Hogwarts verdient habe und Dumbledore ist verdammt noch mal nicht geizig.", meinte dieser mit verschwörerischer Stimme.

„Komm, wir schleichen uns unauffällig raus.", schlug Hermine vor und ging demonstrativ auf Zehenspitzen auf die Tür zu. Remus folgte ihr grinsend.

Im dritten Laden den sie betreten hatten sie mehr Glück. Die Klamotten waren zwar immer noch verhältnismäßig teuer, aber Hermine sagte sich, dass man sich zu einem solchen Anlass schon mal etwas leisten durfte. Als sie ihn betreten hatte kam direkt ein in blassrosa gewandelter Mann in fast schwebender Weise auf sie zu und flötete mit samtener Stimme: „Willkommen, kann ich dem jungen Paar behilflich sein?"

Hermine sah Remus an und grinste. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und sagte dann: „Meine Verlobte und ich sind zu einem Wohltätigkeitsdinner geladen und suchen zu diesem Anlass noch die passende Abendgarderobe." Hermine hatte nicht gewusst, dass Remus so gestochen sprechen konnte. Sie hätte fast laut los gelacht, beherrschte sich aber und beschränkte sich auf ein Lächeln.

„Fabelhaft, fabelhaft. Kein Problem. Bitte folgen sie mir.", sagte der Verkäufer mit sing sang Stimme und drehte sich graziös um. Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und bot seiner vermeintlichen Verlobten den Arm an. Hermine harkte sich bei ihm unter.

„Ja... lassen sie mich darüber nachdenken. Steht dem Herr ehr der Sinn nach schwarz oder weiß?"

„Ähm...", gab Remus wenig wortgewandt von sich.

„Er trägt schwarz.", sagte Hermine bestimmt. Dieses Spiel konnte sie auch spielen.

„Oh, ich sehe wie bei ihnen die Rollen verteilt sind.", grinste der Verkäufer ein wenig anzüglich und zeigte den beiden ein Anzugmodell.

Während Remus mit vier verschiedenen Variationen eines schwarzen Anzugs in einer Umkleidekabine verschwand widmete der Verkäufer nun ihr seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. „Sehr schöne, braune Augen... vielleicht etwas grünes?", schlug er vor, doch Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände. Bloß nicht grün. Sie hatte schon genug Probleme mit einem Slytherin. Da musste sie nicht auch noch deren Hausfarben tragen.

„Ich sehe, grün ist nicht ihre Lieblingsfarbe, obwohl das wunderbar mit ihren Augen harmonieren würde. Wissen sie, Natur ist wieder modern. Nun, dann vielleicht dieses Modell?" Er deutete auf ein pinkes Kleid, bei dessen Anblick Hermine ein Schwall von Assoziationen überfiel... würg... kotz... Augenkrebs... töten...

„Ähm, nein, ich denke das ist nicht ganz das was ich suche.", würgte sie hervor und schüttelte sich innerlich. Der Verkäufer zeigte ihr in Rekordzeit noch mindestens zehn weitere Kleider, bis Remus ihr den ersten Anzug vorführte. Hermine prustete gar nicht damenhaft los und meinte: „Du siehst aus wie ein Pinguin in zu enger Haut."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem!"

Er verschwand wieder, Hermine drehte sich um und dann erblickte sie die Liebe ihres Lebens. Der Verkäufer kam mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf sie zu. In der Hand hielt er ein tiefrotes, langes Kleid mit dünnen Trägern und einem raffiniert bestickten Ausschnitt. Ja, Hermine war überdurchschnittlich intelligent, eine Hexe und eine Besserwisserin dazu, aber bei allen Göttern, sie war vor allem ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen. Und als solches konnte sie nichts anderes tun als vor Verzückung aufzuschreien. Das war wundervoll, das war perfekt. Das war 100 Gryffindor.

Der Mann, der sie bediente, hatte anscheinend sofort den typischen Glanz in ihren Augen entdeckt und reichte ihr das Kleid damit sie es anprobieren konnte. Es saß perfekt. Sie kam sich vor wie eine Schauspielerin auf der Oscar Verleihung. Als sie aus der Kabine trat um zu testen ob sie sich auch bewegen konnte klatschte der Verkäufer laut Beifall, was ihr einerseits peinlich war und ihr andererseits schmeichelte. Remus kam wenige Augenblicke später ebenfalls aus seiner Umkleide und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Dann lächelte er und sagte liebevoll: „Merlin, wo ist meine kleine Hermine hin?"

„Ist sie nicht eine Vision?", fragte der Verkäufer begeistert und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann Lupin. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und stellte fest, dass sie beide gefunden hatten, wonach sie gesucht hatten. Remus sah in schwarzer Hose, weißem Hemd und schwarzer Jacke grauenvollgut aus.

Sie bezahlten und betraten dann auf ihrer Suche nach etwas essbarem eine Pizzeria. Nach dem ausgiebigen Essen fragte Hermine sich ernsthaft, ob sie noch in das Kleid passen würde und verzichtete auf ein Eis zum Nachtisch. Gegen halb drei kamen sie gut gelaunt am Hotel an. Hermine hatte neben passenden Absatzschuhe noch Ohrringe und eine Halskette erstanden und fühlte sich mehr als bereit für den Abend. Sie brachten getrennt ihre Sachen auf ihre Zimmer und Hermine stellte leicht beunruhigt fest, dass Snape nicht da war, verdrängte den Gedanken an ihn dann aber wieder. Stattdessen beschäftigte sie sich ausgiebig mit einer Verhaltensstudie über Ginny und Harry, die zuvor eingetroffen waren und sich die ganze Zeit wie zwei paarungsbereite Tiger umschlichen.

Je später es wurde, desto aufgeregter wurde Hermine. Die Veranstaltung sollte gegen acht Uhr offiziell beginnen und an einem Ort stattfinden dessen Adresse oben auf dem Wohnzimmertisch auf einem Pergament stand. Es sollte nicht weit vom Hotel sein und vor den Muggeln als Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung gelten.

Um Sieben entschied Hermine die anderen zu verlassen und sich umzuziehen. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung traf sie jetzt auch auf Snape. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Irgendwie schien ihr die Zeitspanne einer Stunde jetzt doch etwas knapp und deshalb hatte sie sich nicht mehr auf ein Gespräch mit ihm eingelassen. Schließlich konnten sie noch den ganzen Abend miteinander reden.

Sie war so in den Gedanken versunken rechtzeitig fertig zu werden, dass sie Snapes Blick nicht bemerkte als sie samt ihres Outfits im Bad verschwand. Ansonsten hätte sie unendlichen Schmerz gesehen. Severus war, nachdem sie gegangen war, einige Zeit ziellos in seinem Zimmer hin und her gelaufen und hatte dann den Entschluss gefasst, das sie gar nicht so Unrecht mit ihrem Gerede über die richtigen Klamotten hatte und er sich ebenfalls einen neuen Anzug gönnen sollte. Also hatte er sich in eines dieser Muggeltaxis gesetzt und den ersten Anzug gekauft, der gepasst hatte und in dem er nicht aussah wie eine übergroße Fledermaus. Als er jedoch schon am Straßenrand eine Fahrgelegenheit anhalten wollte fiel sein Blick in eines der Schaufenster und ein schmerzhafter Stich fuhr durch sein Herz.

Da war sie, Hermine, die Lupin anlachte und Lupin, der ihr den Arm anbot. Neben ihm hatte eines der Taxis angehalten und der Fahrer fragte ärgerlich: „Wollen sie nun mitfahren oder nicht?" Verwirrt drehte Severus sich zu dem Mann um, kratzte das letzte Bisschen seines Verstandes vom Boden ab und stieg ein. Von dem Moment an war jegliche Hoffnung die er im Bezug auf das wunderbarste Mädchen der Erde gehabt hatte zunichte gemacht worden.

Kraftlos ging er in sein eigenes Zimmer um sich ebenfalls fertig zu machen. Vielleicht war es ja möglich das er nur kurz auf dem Siegerball blieb und sich dann unauffällig vom Acker machte, um Selbstmord zu begehen. Wer sollte seine Abwesenheit bemerken? Hermine? Das war lachhaft. Sie würde mit Lupin tanze und einen wundervollen Abend mit ihren Freunde haben. Zwanghaft versuchte er den Gedanken an einen Kuss zwischen den Beiden zu unterdrücken, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Severus kannte viele Grausamkeiten, aber in diesen Momenten kam es ihm so vor als sei Nichts schlimmer als die Trauer und Einsamkeit einer nicht erwiderten Liebe.

Um zehn vor Acht war Hermine mit ihrem Spiegelbild zufrieden. Mit einiger Anstrengung hatte sie ihre Haare hochgesteckt und schon einige Probeschritte in ihren Schuhe gemacht. „Es kann also losgehen.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Snape der auf einem der Sessel gesessen hatte blickte zu ihr hoch und stand dann mit einem Ruck auf. Schüchtern lächelte sie ihm zu, ihre eigene Überraschung über seinen Anblick verbergend. Er sah verdammt noch mal gut aus in seinem schwarzen Anzug.

„Ms Granger!", rief er verwundert aus und besann sich dann auf einen sinnvollen Satz: „Sie sehen fantastisch aus." Sie hatte ihm doch glatt den Atem verschlagen.

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Wollen wir dann?", fragte Severus, nachdem er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte sich mit der schönsten Frau der Welt in einem Raum zu befinden.

„Gerne.", stimmte Hermine zu. Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! In diem Moment hätte er ihr Befehlen können seine Schuhe zu küssen, sie hätte es getan, nur um in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Der Saal in dem Hermine fassungslos starrend stand war mehr eine Arena als eine Halle. Er war oval und offensichtlich magisch vergrößert. Jedenfalls war das Gebäude von außen nicht annähernd so groß wie sein beeindruckendes Inneres. Von der Decke hingen große Kronleuchter, es gab Stehtisch, ein überdimensionales Büffet das Albus Dumbledore stolz gemacht hätte und eine Tanzfläche aus feinstem Parkettfußboden. Es hatten sich schon etliche Gäste eingefunden. Die meisten unterhielten sich angeregt.

Etwas unschlüssig standen Snape, Lupin, Hermine, Harry und Ginny da als plötzlich Prof. McGonagall auf sie zugestürmt kam. Sie fiel der erstaunten Hermine und den Hals und rief überschwinglich: „Ich habe immer gewusst das sie das schaffen!" Danach umarmte sie Ginny und gab den Männern die Hand. Als sie mit der Begrüßung und Beglückwünschung geendet hatte berichtete sie: „Prof. Dumbledore ist untröstlich dass er heute Abend nicht hier sein kann. Er ist anderweitig in einer Sache beschäftigt die keinen Aufschub duldet. Ich soll ihnen aber auch von ihm Glückwünsche ausrichten. Er ist so stolz auf sie."

Ein Kellner brachte ihnen Sekt und so stießen sie gemeinsam an. Im Laufe des Abends geschah das so oft, dass Hermine als Lupin sie zum tanzen aufforderte sofort ja sagte. Sie war in ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor der Zaubereruniversität in Kanada verstrickt gewesen und froh, dass sie durch die Aufforderung davon los kam. Es war immer wieder beeindruckend mit wie viel Langeweile ein Mensch reden konnte.

Severus beobachtete mit finsterem Blick wie Lupin Hermine zur Musik geschickt übers Parkett führte. Er glaubte sogar ihr helles Lache zu hören. Prof. McGonagall quatschte ihm derweil ein Kotelett ans Ohr. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ Lupin von Hermine ab und führte sie zum Rand der Tanzfläche. Erschrocken realisierte Snape, dass sie direkt auf ihn zukamen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Minerva ganz entzückt als Lupin nun sie zum Tanzen aufforderte. Lachend verschwanden sie zwischen den anderen tanzenden Paaren.

Etwas unschlüssig stand Hermine nun neben Snape und sah ihn an. Das Schweigen zog sich unangenehm in die Länge bis Severus sich ein Herz fasste und fragte: „Dürfte ich sie um diesen Tanz bitten, Ms Granger." Erleichtert lächelte sie und sagte: „Gerne, Prof. Snape."

(A/N: Ich wette dass Hermine und Sev in allen Fanfictions die je geschrieben wurden genauso viel getanzt haben wie sie auch miteinander Sex hatten. Was lernen wir daraus? Tanzen ist hoch erotisch. Vor allem wenn die beiden es tun.)

Er fasste ihre Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Als er seinen Arm um ihre Taille schlag hätte sie fast aufgeseufzt. Seine Finger waren warm und ihre Hand schien sich perfekt in seine Hansfläche zu schmiegen. Wie auf Bestellung ertönten die langsamen Töne eines Walzers und Hermine konnte es nicht unterdrücken zu Lächeln. Auch wenn sie niemals in einem anderen Verhältnis zu ihrem Tränkemeister stehen würde als sie es jetzt tat, dann gehörte dieser Moment doch ihr.

Sie spürte wie seine Brust die ihrige leicht berührte und schon das war mehr als sie je erwartet hatte. Seine Hände waren so wunderbar warum und sie hatte das Gefühl platzen zu müssen wenn sie dem Gedanken wie er damit über ihren Körper strich noch ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. Um sich davon abzulenken schaute sie auf und traf seinen Blick. Hatte er sie die ganze Zeit angesehen? Ein leichte Kribbeln breitete sich in ihr aus. Er sagte kein Wort, doch Hermine hatte das Gefühl unter seinem Blick zu sterben. Sie hatte das Gefühl sie müsste sich nur vorbeugen um in dieser unendlichen Schwärze zu versinken. Und dann dieser Mund. Sie hatte auf einmal das drängende Empfinden, dass sie diesen Moment schon kannte. Ein starkes Deja-vu. Aber die Erinnerung an ihren Traum kam ihr in diesem Augenblick ungeheuer real vor.

Plötzlich stieß ein unachtsames Paar gegen Hermine, doch Snape konnte sie vor einem Sturz bewahren und warf den Beiden einen bösen Blick zu. So schnell wie die Transparenz des Augeblicks verschwunden war, so schnell war sie nach einigen Schritten wieder vollkommen hergestellt.

Es waren höchstens zehn Zentimeter bis zu seinen Lippen... zehn Zentimeter ins Paradies des Augenblicks. Hermine war drauf und dran alle guten Vorsätze über Bord zu werfen, als plötzlich die Musik verstummte. Der Moment war zerrissen. Snape blieb stehen, schaute sie an, als würde er auf etwas warten. Hermine war verwirrt. „Ähm... ist etwas Professor?", fragte sie irritiert. Da schüttelte Snape den Kopf und schaute zu Boden. „Es war mir eine Ehre sie noch ein Mal auffangen zu dürfen. Alle guten Dinge sind drei", murmelte er, sah sie einen Moment an, schaute dann drein als sei ihm plötzlich etwas Wichtiges eingefallen und drehte sich abrupt um. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf den Ausgang zu. Himmel, was hatte ihn geritten das auszusprechen? Vielleicht war es das, was man den Mut der Verzweiflung nannte.

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Einige Sekunden stand sie umringt von glücklich lächelnden Paaren auf der Tanzfläche, dann lief sie ihm hinterher.

Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf. Wie hatte sie glauben können sie hatte den Kuss nur geträumt? Peitschend flogen die Erinnerungen in ihrem Gehirn um die Wette und der einzige Halt der sich ihr bot war das Wissen, dass er sie in ihrem vermeintlichen Traum zurück geküsst hatte. Es war schwierig in ihrem Kleid zu rennen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihr doch so, dass sie weder stolperte noch irgendwo hängen blieb.

Sie erreichte die Eingangstür und sah Severus schon von weitem. Er stand auf den Treppen die hinauf ins Haus führten und blickte anscheinend starr geradeaus in die Schwärze der Nacht, die nur durch ein paar Straßenlaternen aufgehoben wurde.

„Prof... Severus.", rief sie und er drehte sie langsam um, sah sie aber nicht an bis sie vor ihm stand. Aber auch da sagte er kein Wort.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass es kein Traum war?", fragte sie. Es war das erste was ihr einfiel. Es war keine besonders intelligente Frage, aber immerhin befand sie sich in einer Extremsituation und da waren auch dumme Fragen erlaubt.

„Ach, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen? Wie hättest du denn reagiert? Wahrscheinlich wärst du schreiend weggelaufen.", sagte er in einem Tonfall der weder wütend noch sarkastisch klang, sondern zu Hermines Entsetzen und Erstaunen, unsagbar traurig.

„Laufe ich jetzt schreien weg?", fragte sie sanft.

„Nein."

„Da siehst du es."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, bis Snape, der auf den Boden geblickt hatte bemerkte wie Hermine einen Schritt näher kam.

„Severus, ich habe eine Frage an dich."

„Ja."

„Was würdest du dir wünschen, wenn du jetzt in diesem Moment den Wunschtrank bei dir hättest, den wir gebraut haben?"

„Ich...", setzte er an, doch Hermine legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„Nichts sagen, sonst geht der Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung.", flüsterte sie leise und verschloss seine Lippen mit den ihrigen. Es war der zärtlichste Kuss ihres Lebens. Seine Lippen waren wie Schmetterlinge auf ihrem Mund. Ganz vorsichtig strich seine Zuge über sie, um Einlass zu erbitten. Ob es nun die Kälte der Nacht war oder der Kuss, Hermine begann zu zittern und drückte sich enger an Severus. Dieser schlang seine Arme um sie und streichelte ihren Rücken. Nach einer kleinen Unendlichkeit lösten sie sich voneinander. Hermine lächelte schüchtern und sah Severus an, der ebenfalls lächelte.

„Du hattest Recht.", sagte er etwas atemlos.

„Womit?"

„Wenn man nichts sagt, geht der Wunsch in Erfüllung."

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

So Leute. Das war das vorletzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch wieder vor den Bildschirm fesseln und habe euch nicht gelangweilt. Und wenn, dann schreibt es mir doch in einem kleinen Review. ;-)) HEL Anya kekse verteil


	10. Kapitel Was hat der Mann doch für Nerven

**Juleblume **Schön das du es schön fandest. Ich hoffe es geht dir mit diesem Kapitel genauso. 

**Meta Capricorn** Es war kitschig. Ich weiß, aber irgendwie musste das sein (quietsch).

**Minnie** Oh, doch. Eine Woche, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Danke für deinen Kommentar.

**Nicky** Danke schön!

**Cyberrat **Ja, es geht richtig zur Sache und zwar gar nicht mehr romantisch.

**Ladydarkside** Schön das du mein Geschreibsel magst.

**Inezsnape** Keine Ursache, ich verteile doch gerne Kekse. Ach ja, hier hast du noch einen für dein Review!

**Hanni **Noch eine Schwarzleserin weniger. Sehr schön. Keine Sorge. Alle Happy End Verliebten kommen auf ihre Kosten.

**Not necessary** Ich binde dich nach diesem Chap los. Keine Panik. Danke für die Kekse!

**Jessy2104** Ich liebe es Sev und Herm tanzen zu sehen und tanzen zu lassen. Danke für dein Lob.

**BieneMaja **Nein, es gibt ganz sicher keine Fortsetzung. Bin momentan total auf „Liebe ist ein Spiel" konzentriert. (Kannste ja mal lesen – Schleichwerbung mach) Ich bekomme auch immer nur Freaks. Du bist also nicht allein. ;-)

**Lexy83** Ich bin ja im Moment bei „Liebe ist ein Spiel". Auch Sev und Herm. Aber keine Rätsel und ein ernsteres Thema. Ich hoffe das letzte Kapitel kannst du auch noch als „Klasse" bezeichnen!

**Lady-Claw** Sehr nett von dir. Wirklich, außerordentlich nett! ;-)

**Skoyer** Danke für dein Lob über meinen Stil. So was hört man natürlich gerne. Fühl dich gedrückt!

**Soeur de Belial** Danke schön. Mehr gibt es da nicht zu sagen.

**Motiannas Morgana** Ich bin wie immer erfreut über die Komplimente. Hoffe dass dieses Chap auch eines Wert ist.

**Liquid** DANKE!

**Edjen** Du musst nicht dumm sterben.

**Loki Slytherin** Hm, lecker Salat.

Die Liebesszene ist vielleicht nicht jedermanns Geschmack. (weil sie im Prinzip gar nicht romantisch ist) Aber ich fand, Snape (und auch Hermine) regen zu etwas "anderen" Ideen an und irgendwie musste ich den Kitschanteil unter 70 kriegen ;-)

**Kapitel 10 – Was hat der Mann doch für Nerven**

Hermine und Severus hatten sich still und heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht und befanden sich wieder im Foyer des Hotels. Kurzerhand hob Severus Hermine auf sein Becken und trug sie die Treppe hinauf, wobei sie sich immer wieder küssten. Er legte leise murmelnd einen Zauber auf Hermine um sie zu schützen. Oben angekommen drückte Severus Hermine mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Ihre Position hatte erheblichen Einfluss auf ihn gehabt. Nur ihr Slip und seine Klamotten trennten sie noch voneinander. Er begann zärtlich ihren Hals zu Küssen, leckte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und biss spielerisch hinein, was von Hermine mit einem winzigen Seufzer belohnt wurde. Mit einer Bewegung streifte sie sein Jackett ab und ließ es ungeachtet zu Boden fallen.

Gott, das war großartig. Genau diese Position war ganz und gar perfekt. Hermine hatte ihre Hände in Severus Haaren vergraben und genoss die Reibung seiner harten Erektion in ihrem Schoß. Kleine Stromstöße der anwachsenden Erregung schossen von dort aus durch ihren Körper. Ihre Hände fanden ihren Weg aus seinen Haaren zwischen ihre beiden Körper und begannen sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen zu machen. Severus stöhnte als sie dabei wie zufällig seine Härte berührte. Hermine quittierte das mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, dass ihr aber sofort verging, als Severus mit seiner rechten Hand ihre rechte Brust umfasste und mit seinem Daumen an ihrer Brustwarze rieb, die sofort hart wurde. Jetzt war sie es die erfreut aufstöhnte und er durfte darüber grinsen.

Mittlerweile war es ihr gelungen seine Hose zuöffnen und er rückte ein Stückchen von ihr ab, damit sie sie herunter schieben konnte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seinen Po und zog ihn mit dieser Bewegung wieder in die richtige Stellung. Hermine kicherte.

„Was ist?", fragte Severus mit rauer Stimme während er begann am Reisverschluss ihres Kleide zu nesteln.

„Oh, weißt du noch als ich Hals über Kopf nach oben gerannt bin unter dem Vorwand... oh... etwas für Remus nachzusehen."

„Ja.", sagte er und fuhr mit seiner Unterlippe von ihrem Hals hinauf zu ihrem Kinn und sah sie dann direkt an.

„Ich konnte meine Augen einfach nicht von deinem wundervollen Po lassen."

Severus lachte leise und küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen.

„Bevor ich irgendetwas anderes tue möchte ich das du eines weist.", sagte er plötzlich unvermittelt ernst. „Ich liebe dich." Hermine lächelte gerührt, soweit ihre Erregung das zuließ und flüsterte zurück: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Ungewohnt vorsichtig begann Severus nun ihr Gesicht zu küssen während Hermine seinen Hintern streichelte. Zur Belohnung erhielt sie ein weiteres Aufkeuchen von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann. Seine Zuge fand ihren Mund, leckte gierig über ihre Lippen, wobei seine Hände sich wieder an ihrem Kleid zu schaffen machten. Nachdem der Reisverschluss nachgegeben hatte strich er ihr die Träger von den Schultern und stöhnte erregt auf, als Hermines volle Brüste zum Vorschein kamen.

„Merlin, Hermine... ich hätte nie gedacht...", stotterte er ein wenig verlegen, doch die Angesprochene lächelte nur und fragte verführerisch: „Du hast davon geträumt nicht wahr? Erzähl es mir, Sev."

„Ich hab an dich gedacht... so wie du jetzt bist... an deine perfekten Brüste und wie ich sie berühre. Gott, Hermine..."

„Erzähl mir was du getan hast als du daran gedacht hast.", brachte Hermine hervor. Himmel, er tat es wirklich.

„Ich lag in meinem Bett und als ich an dich gedacht habe wurde mein Schwanz ganz hart und dann habe ich ihn angefasst und an deinen wundervoll runden Po gedacht und wie ich meinen Schwanz daran reibe..."

Anscheinend gefiel ihr seine Beschreibung, denn sie atmete immer schneller und rieb sich an seiner bereits schmerzhaft harten Erektion. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und während Severus sich ihren Brüsten widmete begann sie keuchend zu berichten: „Oh,... ich habe davon geträumt. Davon dass du mich in unserem Klassenraum auf dem Pult nimmst."

„Für eine Gryffindor bis du ein echtes Luder, weist du das?", stöhnte er mit ganz offensichtlichem Gefallen in der Stimme.

Seine Hände fanden ihre Hüften und genüsslich senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre linke Brustwarze. Hermine schrie vor entzücken. Das war es was sie wollte: Ein Mann der sie an einer Wand in einem Gebäude vögelte, wo jederzeit jemand kommen konnte. Keinen Stümper, der bei jedem Geräusch aufschreckte weil er Angst hatte dabei erwischt zu werden. Ihre Feuchtigkeit war so offensichtlich, dass Severus sie schon durch seine Boxershorts spüren konnte. Kurzentschlossen riss er an einer Seite ihres Seidenslips. Der gab sofort nach und ihm den Weg zu ihrer Weiblichkeit frei. Hermine öffnete währenddessen sein Hemd und küsste seine Brust bei jedem einzelnen geöffneten Knopf. Dann streifte sie es über seine Schultern, wo es sich zu dem Jackett gesellte.

Severus hätte es gerne noch länger genossen ihren Körper zu untersuchen, zu lecken und zu streicheln, doch alles in ihm schrie nach Erleichterung und so machte er sich selbst an seinen Boxershorts zu schaffen. Er zog sie soweit es ging nach unter und presste sich wieder am Hermine. Seine Männlichkeit berührte direkt ihre feuchten Schamlippen und er musste es unterdrücken lauf aufzuschreien. Hermines Beine schlossen sich noch fester um seine Hüften. Als sie dann auch noch begann ihre Brüste an seinem Oberkörper zu reiben war alles zu spät. Mit einem Ruck drang er in sie ein. Seine Hände umfassten hart ihren Hintern. Immer wieder stieß er tief in sie, zog sich ein Stück zurück um beim nächsten Mal noch tiefer in ihr zu sein.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper vor immer mehr ansteigender Erregung, so dass sie das Gefühl hatte explodieren zu müssen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr...", stöhnte Severus heiser an ihrem Ohr.

„Bitte...fester...", war alles was Hermine von sich geben konnte bevor ihre Muskeln sich krampfhaft zusammenzogen und sie unter heißem Keuchen zum Orgasmus kam.

„Hermine!", schrie Severus auf und ergoss sich, durch die Zuckungen in ihrem Unterleib zum Höhepunkt gebracht, in sie.

Minutenlang verharrten sie in dieser Position, bis sich ihre Atmung wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Dann küssten sie sich liebevoll und Severus ließ Hermine herunter. Er schloss mit zitternden Fingern die Tür auf und Hermine folgte ihm in sein Zimmer. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes wuchs das Einzelbett auf die Größe eines Doppelbettes. Seine Kleider warf er achtlos in eine Ecke und auch Hermine befreite sich von ihrem Kleid. Sie krochen ins Bett und kuschelten sich eng aneinander. So übermannte sie schließlich der Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen war das erste was Hermine sah Severus Gesicht. Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an den vergangenen Abend und vor allem an die vergangene Nacht. Vorsichtig drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase, stand auf, schlüpfe in eines seiner Hemden und schlich ins Wohnzimmer um Frühstück zu bestellen. Als sie den Hörer wieder aufgelegt hatte ertönte hinter ihr plötzlich eine dunkle, besorgte klingende Stimme: „Hermine?"

„Guten Morgen! Und gut geschlafen?", fragte sie breit lächelnd und ging auf Severus zu um ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

„Ich dachte du seiest gegangen. Ich dachte du bereust die letzte Nacht.", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. Liebevoll betrachtete sie sein Gesicht und sagte: „Du Dummerchen. Ich liebe dich doch. Warum sollte ich einfach so verschwinden?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte leise: „Ich dachte nur..."

„Nicht denken... nur fühlen.", flüsterte Hermine ihm ins Ohr und umarmte ihn sanft.

Dann klopfte das Frühstück an die Tür. Nachdem sie dieses verzehrt und ein weiteres Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, zogen sie sich an und begannen ihre Koffer zu packen. Severus hatte Hermine angeboten zumindest die Ferien bei ihm auf Hogwarts zu verbringen. Immerhin erwartete sie Dumbledore auch noch um ihnen persönlich zu gratulieren und nebenbei mussten sie ihm noch das Preisgeld übergeben, dass als Spende für die Schule gedacht war.

Gegen zwölf waren sie bereit um mithilfe von Flohpulver wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Severus und Hermine hatten sie entschlossen zuerst Dumbledore von der Sache zwischen ihnen zu erzählen. Bei Harry und Remus wollte sie nicht sofort mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Sie wollte sich Zeit nehmen um den beiden die ganze Angelegenheit so schonend wie möglich beizubringen.

Harry und Lupin waren zwar verwundert über ihr plötzliches Verschwinden, fragten aber nicht weiter nach, als Hermine meinte, sie hätte keine Lust mehr auf permanentes Händeschütteln gehabt und außerdem hätte ihre Füße wehgetan.

Um halb eins standen sie versammelt in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses auf dem Hermine fast sieben ganze Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Zuerst ließ Dumbledore sie und Severus rufen. Sie betraten das Büro des Schulleiters und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie ihn an einem Muggelradio rumbasteln sahen.

„Verdammt, wie stellt man nur diese Sender ein. Ms Granger, wollen sie mir vielleicht helfen?" Hermine sah Severus an als wollte sie sagen: „Habe ich Halluzinationen oder ist Dumbledore jetzt wirklich in den Kreis der Geistesgestörten übergetreten?"

„Man muss hier drehen.", erklärte sie mit dem unguten Gefühl das dieses Radio ein klarer Fall für Mr. Weasleys Abteilung im Ministerium wäre. Es war ganz offensichtlich verzaubert und gab blubbernde Geräusche von sich.

„Was wollen sie denn hören?", meldete sich Severus zu Wort, immer noch mit entgeistertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Die Werbung."

„Die Webung.", echote der Zaubertränkemeister verständnislos und tat heran, um sich die ganze Sache von Nahem zu betrachten. Gut, immerhin hatte Dumbledore keinen irren Gesichtsausdruck drauf, er rieb sich nicht die Hände und lachte auch nicht wie ein verrückter Wissenschaftler der die Welt erobern will.

„Warum, was gibt es denn so Tolles in der Webung?", fragte Hermine, die einen Sender gefunden hatte, der gerade irgendein Bier anpries, doch ihre Frage wurde nicht von dem Direktor beantwortet, sondern von einer männlichen Stimme die verkündete: „England singt den Bratmaxe Song. Heute: Albus Dumbledore aus London: Wenn wir Bratmaxe grillen fängt die Stimmung an, frisch gegrillt, knusprig kross, da will jeder gleich ran..."

Severus wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Hermine sah nicht weniger entsetzt aus. Dumbledore wippte begeistert zum Takt seiner eigenen Singerei. Als der Gesang endete sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Sie starrten Dumbledore an, starrten sich gegenseitig an und brachen dann in ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter aus. Beleidig fragte Severus Vorgesetzter spitz: „Was?"

„Es ist nur... oh Gott, Prof. ... das war ja göttlich.", prustete Hermine. Selbst Voldemort wäre vor Lachen gestoben, da war sie sich sicher. Zu blöd das Dumbledore erst jetzt auf die Idee gekommen war. Erst nach einigen Minuten hatten sich die Beiden soweit eingekriegt, dass sie normale Sätze bilden konnten.

„Ihr braucht gar nicht so zu lachen. Ich habe noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit euch zu reden.", sagte Dumbledore ernst und fuhr fort: „Was habt ihr bloß mit dem Reporter, diesem Flever gemacht? Der hat sich eine Geschichte ausgedacht... aber lest doch bitte selbst." Er schob ihnen eine aufgeschlagene Ausgabe der „Neuen Zauberwoche" hin und deutete anklagend auf einen großen Artikel.

Hermine und Severus lasen mit großen Augen:

**The fabulous Life of Hermine Granger and Severus Snape**

_von E. Flever _

Die Sonne scheint in der Stadt der Liebe, Paris, das Zentrum vereinter Herzen. Ich bin gespannt was mich erwartet. Nun ja, der Auftrag klang nicht besonders spannend: „Interviewen sie eines der Teilnehmerpaare am Internationalen Wettbewerb für Zauberei." Als ich jedoch das mein mir zugeteiltes Paar erblicke, wird mir klar, dass es doch ein interessanter Tag werden kann. Auf der einen Seite ein bildhübsches Mädchen, braune Locken, neugierige Augen und ein kesses Lächeln. Hermine Granger, ihres Zeichens Absolventin der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei mit den Bestnoten in jedem Fach. Auf der anderen Seite ein finster dreinblickender, geheimnisvoll wirkender Mann in den besten Jahren, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Prof. Severus Snape, Zaubertränkelehrer an jener besagten Schule.

Ein ungleiches Paar, das möchte man meinen, aber ich sehe mehr. Zwischen diesen Beiden sprühen heiße Funken. Vielleicht mögen dies viele nicht bemerken, vielleicht bemerken sie es selber nicht, aber mein geschultes Auge erkennt die unbestreitbare sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen sofort.

Wir begeben uns in Richtung Eiffelturm. Mein Interesse verlagert sich aber weiterhin mehr auf Ms Granger und Mr. Snape als auf das stählerne Stück Zeitgeschichte.

Geschickt wage ich eine absurde Anspielung: Ich behaupte, Ms Granger sei nur zum Wettbewerb zugelassen, um der Presse ein hübsches Gesicht zu präsentieren. Mein Plan geht auf. Mr. Snape fährt mich an um sie zu verteidigen. Offensichtlicher Beschützerinstinkt. Meine werten Leserinnen, ist das nicht ein deutliches Zeichen für wahre Liebe? Wir wandern weiter über den Platz, hier singt ein Straßenmusiker ein Liebeslied für ein junges Muggelpärchen und dort schenkt ein Mann seiner Geliebten eine Rose. Ich bemerke deutlich, dass Ms Granger diesen Vorgang registriert und unauffällig zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer schielt. Ein scheuer Blick, der kurze, aber zärtliche Erwiderung findet.

Jetzt wende ich mich ihr zu. Meine Fragen sind unverschämt, aber sie zeigen Wirkung. Sie sagt mir, sein Privatleben (mit ihr?) gehe mich nichts an. Wenn das nicht ein weiterer Beweis ist. Als ich Frauen erwähne wird sie böse. Eifersucht ist ein schlechter Ratgeber, aber in diesem Fall ein weiteres Indiz für eine Liebe, die bis vor einigen Wochen noch nicht hätte sein dürfen. Bedenken sie meine Damen, welche Romantik. Es ist fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Und dann passiert das, was mich entgültig überzeugt: Auf einmal sind die beiden verschwunden. Ich sehe sie noch leise miteinander flüstern, warme Blicke austauschen und dann fasst sie seine Hand und zieht ihn mit sich.

Als ich nach Hause gehe treten Tränen in meine Augen. Wann habe ich das letzte Mal die Zärtlichkeit eines solchen Tages gesehen? Vielleicht wissen sie es noch nicht, aber sie werden eine wunderbare Zeit miteinander verbringen. Jetzt da ich diese Zeilen schreibe, da tut es mir fast leid, dass Ms Granger sich nur im Spiegel sehen kann und nicht durch seine fassungslosen Augen.

**Ende**

Schreibt mir doch abschließend eure Meinung. Vielleicht hören wir ja noch über „Liebe ist ein Spiel" voneinander. Es hat Spaß gemacht mit euch. Eure Anya


End file.
